En el Nombre del Padre
by Blankaoru
Summary: Kaoru comete un error y Kenshin se va de la casa. Ella decide seguirlo, disfrazada de ... ¡¡¡Hombre! Con Misao y Yahiko cubriendo sus pasos, veamos como le va. FINAL
1. Un mal dìa, Una peor Noche

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen A Nobuhiro Watsuki sensei y a los tipos que compraron los derechos y destrozaron la historia en el Seisohen (a quienes jamás perdonaré por el final. La historia estaba buena, pero...) pero sea como sea, hago esto sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro...(Dios, que largo) En el nombre del padre.  
  
Acto uno.  
  
Un mal día. Una peor noche.  
  
----------  
  
La vida de una chica no es fácil. Menos cuando se tienen tan solo dieciocho años y en vez de poder pensar en kimonos, adornos para el cabello y como agradar más a los estrictos, pero cariñosos padres o conseguir marido o novio, se debe pensar ya como un adulto.  
  
Responsabilidades, mantener una casa, a un chiquillo de doce años que se piensa todo un hombre y que se comporta con las insolentes maneras de quien se considera maduro sin serlo aún realmente y por lo cual se le debe guiar sin que este se de cuenta. Cuando se deben hacer malabares para poder estirar el presupuesto familiar y hacer durar el dinero hasta el próximo pago, cuidar el trabajo. Caminar durante horas para llegar a alguna cita en alguna casa de familia acomodada para dar clases particulares, porque al fin y al cabo, lo único que sabes hacer bien como para poder ganar algo de dinero con ello resulta ser una práctica en decadencia en los nuevos tiempos... que solo interesa a muy pocos que aún no están deslumbrados con occidente y quieren preservar sus antiguas tradiciones... uf... y para colmo, el hombre que amas... bueno, no dudas de que te quiere, pero no te lo dice muy seguido, salvo que estés a punto de morir.  
  
Y desde un punto de vista práctico, resulta ser una carga porque si bien se preocupa de la casa, cada cierto tiempo un enemigo de él aparece y destroza parte de tu hogar -que ya por sí solo te cuesta reparar- y es una boca más que alimentar. Y lo debes alimentar bien porque tu hombre resulta ser un tipo que tiene un cuerpecito en estado lamentable después de haber sido el mayor asesino de guerras pasadas y ahora debe reponerse bien de heridas más recientes.  
  
El asunto es que las heridas corporales no son tan terribles si las comparamos con sus heridas mentales y sentimentales... resulta cansador tener que ejercer de sicóloga para tratar de animarlo o de subirle la autoestima o tratar de comprender sus silencios. Estar ahí para cuando se pone parlanchín y necesita contarte sus cosas y luego tener que callar tus propias historias porque él ese día no tiene ánimo de hablar. Más que cansador, resulta agobiante.  
  
Kaoru Kamiya, nuestra conocida y querida protagonista, iba camino a casa ese día y pensaba en estas cosas... estaba cansada de todo y de todos... sería tan fácil una mañana cerrar los ojos en vez de levantarse para realizar sus deberes y, pretender ser otra persona. Una persona que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, decir lo que piensa sin temor o pudor y que no se tenga que preocupar de qué va a comer al día siguiente... en fin... ser otra persona.  
  
A veces Kaoru soñaba despierta antes de levantarse: Kenshin y ella eran otras personas y él la veía como mujer y pareja... no como la chica a la que le está tan agradecido y cuya prioridad es proteger de lo que sea aunque ella no se lo pida... Kaoru soñaba muchas cosas... se imaginaba que era una señorita rica y con clase, que podía ofrecer a Kenshin comida deliciosa, un lindo cuarto y ropas nuevas. Otras veces soñaba con que él era el prometido que le había escogido su padre y aunque ella lo odiaba sin conocerlo, al verlo se enamoraban perdidamente y pronto se casarían. Vivirían sin complicaciones... sería maravilloso, sería perfecto...  
  
Kaoru dobló una esquina y tomó el camino directo a su hogar. Se daría un buen baño, comería algo delicioso preparado por Kenshin... Kenshin... no importaba qué problemas le trajera... todo lo que ella hacía o sufría por estar con él bien valía la pena si recibía su cálida sonrisa o alguna palabra tierna sólo para ella. Y es que el misterioso rurouni la cortejaba de una manera muy sutil, pero enloquecedora y sabía qué decir exactamente o que actitud tomar en cuanto Yahiko se retiraba a dormir, o rozaba sus labios y la besaba tan rico, que simplemente la dejaba babeando cuando él no la veía. Así era Kenshin y ella, después de todo, no pensaba cambiarlo.  
  
Pero Kaoru debía reconocer que aquél no había sido un buen día y esperaba que todo estuviera bien en casa para descansar de una vez de ello...  
  
Primero, le había llegado el periodo con esas horribles molestias que la aquejaban y un sangramiento abundante, lo que la desesperaba y la hacía sentirse más insegura de lo habitual... más desde que había descubierto esa manchita en la parte trasera de su kimono amarillo. Afortunadamente Yahiko ni Kenshin notaron nada, pero eso no hizo más feliz a Kaoru. Luego llegó tarde a una cita de trabajo por estarse cambiando el kimono y a ella le molestaba no ser puntual como su padre le inculcó, aunque consiguió el puesto de instructora. Por la tarde fue a dar clases al dojo Maekawa y dos estudiantes se pusieron pesados con ella. Lo suficiente para que terminaran golpeados bajo el cerezo, lugar en el cual quisieron cortejarla de un modo bastante humillante y menos suave y romántica que su pelirrojito... uf... por correr de un lado para otro ese día no había almorzado y ahora, que estaba oscureciendo, tenía hambre, cansancio y sueño.  
  
Pero no solo eso. Dentro de poco sería un nuevo aniversario de la muerte de su padre, a quien Kaoru siempre tenía en sus pensamientos y a quien extrañaba mucho. Tenía tantas ganas de conversar con él nuevamente, para hablarle de Kenshin, de Yahiko, de sus nuevos amigos... ese día, Kaoru se sentía un poco triste.  
  
Entró a casa fingiendo un entusiasmo que no sentía, cuando notó que estaba sola y eso acabó por amargar su día.  
  
Tendría que preparar su baño. Al menos Kenshin le habría guardado su porción de comida. Eso estaba mejor.  
  
Ups.  
  
Ollas vacías y limpias. Mala señal. Es mejor no aparecerse por el dojo en un momento como éste.  
  
Y esa molestia espantosa en el bajo vientre... ¿podría empeorar?  
  
Kaoru no era una chica que se dejara amilanar por la adversidad, pero en ese día... ya era demasiado para ella. Más en un momento en que por culpa del periodo se está tan sensible, aunque en ese tiempo ella no tenía como saber la teoría de las hormonas y esas cosas. Así que Kaoru, mientras picaba algunas patatas y cebollas que encontró en la despensa para prepararse una modesta sopita, se permitió, por esa vez, sollozar un poco.  
  
Todo se arreglaría, ¿no?.  
  
--------------  
  
Cuando tienes veintinueve años, generalmente estás felizmente casado con quien escogieron tus padres y que suele ser una buena elección, o con la mujer que amas. Educas a tus pequeños y luego en familia asisten a festivales o van a ver la floración de los cerezos. Despiertas acompañado por las noches y eres abrazado... tu preocupación es mantener a tu familia y cuidarla... si, parece algo ideal a pesar de los problemas que puedan surgir. Esto cuando eres un hombre común y normal.  
  
Kenshin, sin embargo... bien... debía reconocer que su mayor error fue no escuchar a su maestro y empecinarse en participar de una guerra que no le correspondía. Aunque quizá sin Battousai la historia no habría sido la misma, o tal vez sí... pero tantos errores, uno tras otro en cuatro años terminaron por marcar su futuro de un modo a veces desesperante. Kenshin se preguntaba continuamente si alguna vez podría vivir tranquilo y en paz.  
  
Aunque eso de tranquilo y en paz era algo bien relativo, si lo pensaba bien.  
  
No es fácil vivir "tranquilo" en una casa donde sus habitantes son un chico que insiste en ser el más fuerte -como si no se diera cuenta que por ser el más fuerte Kenshin destruyó su vida- y una jovencita que lo tiene inquieto. Por una parte, la ama más que a sí mismo. Le debe un montón de cosas, como el que ella lo ame también de un modo conmovedor, el que le haya brindado techo y comida. Por otra parte le inquieta porque sabe que ella es el blanco preferido de sus enemigos, aunque debe reconocer que últimamente éstos, hace casi tres meses que no le arman algún escandalito nuevo. El último fue Enishi. Ni Saito quiso pelear con él teniendo la oportunidad, por ese asunto de que Battousai no existía.  
  
Pero a veces Kaoru podía ser tan... desesperante... en muchos sentidos.  
  
A veces le bajaban los nervios y se ponía enfadada por cualquier cosa. En especial con Yahiko, aunque de una u otra forma acababa metiéndolo a él en el lío. Después de haber participado en tantos combates, Kenshin no quería participar en alguno más... pero si pensaba un poco, debía reconocer que Kaoru había madurado mucho desde que la conoció y gritaba por cualquier cosa. Ahora era capaz de controlarse y contar hasta cien antes de explotar y medio asesinarlo a él o a Yahiko. Y era muy buena oyente y conversadora.  
  
Lo otro que le desesperaba de ella era su aparente... inconsciencia sobre las reacciones que le causaba como mujer... Kenshin no era ciego y notaba que su cuerpo seguía madurando tanto como su carácter. Ella no lo sabía, pero cuando se sonrojaba para él, era tentadoramente hermosa y deliciosa... Kenshin la cortejaba ya, de eso no había duda, y aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para rozar y tomar sus manitos o quedarse a solas con ella tomando té... o besarla, algo que le resultaba delicioso... y estaba pensando seriamente en darle clases de cocina para que ella pasara más tiempo aún con él, en un espacio menor a un metro cuadrado... Kenshin sufría por no poder brindarle panoramas más interesantes que mirar las estrellas desde el techo. Kaoru era culta y merecía ser llevada al teatro, a alguna fiesta en el templo y esas cosas. O mejor aún... un hermoso anillo para casarse.  
  
Kenshin caminaba a casa después de acompañar a Yahiko al Akabeko a quedarse a dormir. Tsubame estaba con algo de gripe y necesitaba que el chico estuviera en el turno de la mañana. Además, Kenshin tenía la secreta esperanza de encontrarse con Kaoru por el camino.  
  
Porque eso mejoraría su desastroso día.  
  
Todo empezó cuando preparó su mejor sonrisa para su Kaoru cuando ésta ignorándolo por completo entró corriendo a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa... luego desapareció de su vista y no la había vuelto a ver.  
  
Entonces Kenshin, algo frustrado, lavó ropa, la tendió con cuidado y de pronto, algo pasó, pero las varillas para colgar ropa se cayeron y tuvo que lavar todo de nuevo. Esto lo tenía enfadado porque quería preparar algo delicioso para Kaoru y después reparar el techo, pues se había conseguido por ahí algunos materiales para hacerlo. Pero terminó más tarde de lo habitual y cuando estaba a punto de preparar el almuerzo, se da cuenta de la hora y sabe que Kaoru ya no volvería para comer con él. Así que se preparó algo sencillo pero Yahiko acabó con la porción de Kaoru. Estaba creciendo... era natural que sintiera un hambre feroz.  
  
Kenshin entró a la cocina para preparar algo más cuando unos llantos llaman su atención. Un pequeño perdido... Kenshin lo acompañó hasta su casa que quedaba muy cerca y los agradecidos padres insistieron en que se quedara a tomar el té. Así se le hizo tarde y cuando llegó a instalarse a la cocina nuevamente, Yahiko que había vuelto a buscar ropa de cambio le pide que lo acompañe donde Tae que necesita enviarle algo a Kaoru con él.  
  
A Kenshin le molestaba no tener tiempo al menos para hacer algo por su amada... estaba enojado en verdad... más por no poder aportarle con algo de dinero o mantenerla él... se supone que como hombre debiera hacer eso...  
  
Así fue como Kenshin pronto entró a la casa Kamiya cargado con algunos especias para los alimentos... con eso prepararía cosas sabrosas... a Kaoru le gustaría. Además, venían algunos pasteles...  
  
Kenshin no notó nada extraño. Recogió la ropa tendida y se dispuso a ordenarla cuando notó que algo hervía en la cocina. Apagó el fuego y se dispuso a probar el alimento. Él también quería comer.  
  
Pero un gato apareció.  
  
Los gatos tienen esa cualidad especial de meterse donde no deben y volcar todo a su paso. Kaoru entró a la cocina cuando Kenshin espantaba al gato que saltó sobre la olla, volcándola.  
  
Adiós, sopa.  
  
Mal hecho, Kenshin...  
  
----------  
  
Kaoru decidió lavarse usando una palangana. Cuando salió del baño se golpeó en un codo y le dolía horrores... para colmo, algún estúpido dejó la puerta abierta y entró una corriente de aire que la dejó helada y casi doblándose del dolor en el abdomen por el cambio brusco de ambiente.  
  
Kaoru se dirigió a la cocina, cuando vio a Kenshin espantar al gato y acabar con su almuerzo y cena del día.  
  
Y Kaoru sentía que ya no podía más.  
  
-Mi... mi sopa... - sollozó.  
  
-Oh, no... señorita Kaoru. disculpe, yo... prepararé algo ahora mismo... será delicioso, no como esa sopa que seguramente... - Kenshin se cubrió la boca antes de continuar.  
  
-¡¿Que mi sopa seguramente qué!? -  
  
-Nada, señorita Kaoru, no me tome en cuenta... ahora mismo le preparo algo.- dijo Kenshin, dándose la vuelta. ¿Por qué Kaoru se veía tan linda en yukata?. Pero estaba muy pálida...  
  
Kaoru en tanto quería dormir de una vez... no quería gritarle a Kenshin, pero estaba a punto.  
  
-Olvida la cena... me voy a dormir.- dijo al borde de las lágrimas de rabia.  
  
-Pero... espere sólo un poco... preparo té y los tomamos con unos pastelitos que Tae... -  
  
-Dije que no quiero comer, Kenshin... no me interesan tus pastelitos.-  
  
-Pero está muy pálida... parece que está apunto de desmayarse.  
  
Cuidado, Kenshin...  
  
-Por eso no debe irse al futón sin comer algo. ¿Almorzó hoy? Seguramente se pasó el almuerzo trabajando... señorita Kaoru... no debe descuidar su alimentación... y cuando salga tarde de las clases, me avisa antes y la voy a esperar a la salida... -  
  
Kaoru sólo miraba la comida en el suelo...  
  
-Mañana no tiene que salir, ¿verdad?... prepararé un menú especial para usted... va a gustarle mucho... cuando se quede afuera, lleve dinero para almorzar por ahí.  
  
-Kenshin... buenas noches.  
  
-Pero señorita Kaoru... -  
  
-Quiero dormir, déjame sola.- Kaoru tiritando a punto de estallar.  
  
-No se enoje por lo de la cena... fue un accidente... Yahiko se comió su porción de almuerzo, no lo pude evitar y... -  
  
-¡Cállate de una vez!-  
  
Silencio absoluto.  
  
Kenshin puede ser muy paciente, pero hay ocasiones en las que él también tiene derecho a enfadarse.  
  
- Kaoru... -  
  
Kaoru se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina directo a su habitación.  
  
-Al menos cómase un pastel-  
  
Kenshin la siguió con el pastelito en la mano.  
  
-Tae se lo envió... sería un desperdicio si...-  
  
-¡Te dije que no quiero nada! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!- Kaoru de un manotazo arrojó el pastel al suelo.  
  
-¡Es usted la que no entiende que debe alimentarse! ¡Y Tae preparó esto con cariño para...!-  
  
-¡Al demonio con lo que pienses tú y Tae, yo solo quiero que me dejes sola! ¡No necesito que me sermonees ni me trates como una niña!-  
  
-¡Así es como te comportas!- Kenshin en su enfado estaba tuteándola.  
  
-Tuve un día horrible, ¿es que no lo entiendes?...-  
  
-Lo entendería si en vez de tener esa actitud negativa comprendieras que yo no puedo saber qué te pasa si no me lo dices.- rugió Kenshin.  
  
-¡Claro, el burro hablando de orejas!-  
  
-¡Yo tenía mis razones!-  
  
-¡Y yo tengo los míos!- chilló la joven.  
  
Kenshin decidió calmarse un poco... contó hasta diez, pero la calma no llegó. -Pues así las cosas, me niego a discutir con alguien tan poco razonable. ¡Pero comerás así tenga que sentarte sobre mis rodillas!-  
  
-Inténtalo y veremos quien pierde- Kaoru alzó un puño amenazante.  
  
-No me desafíes, Kaoru- dijo Kenshin por lo bajo. - Sabemos muy bien quien tiene las de perder aquí.-  
  
-¡Pues no seré yo! ¡Eres tú el poco razonable que no me deja en paz! ¡Déjame, no quiero verte!-  
  
-¡Qué mala suerte, porque tendrás que soportarme!-  
  
-¡No tengo por qué!... ¡¡Esta es mi casa!!-  
  
-¡También es la mía!-  
  
-¡¿Quieres apostar?! ¡Ya bastante tengo con soportarte como para que quieras adueñarte de MI casa!-  
  
-¡Al demonio con tu condenada casa!! ¡Si quieres vivir sola, lo pides y ya! ¡Pero no fui yo quien te siguió para lo de Kyoto!-  
  
-¡Tienes razón, tuve que estar muy loca para seguirte!! ¡Me iba mejor en la isla con Enishi, al menos allí no tenía que quebrarme la espalda trabajando para mantener a un vago y a un chiquillo!-  
  
-¿Me estás llamando vago?-  
  
-¿Estás algo viejito, ¿no?- Kaoru se rió burlonamente.  
  
La humildad de Kenshin quedó enterrada bajo metros y metros de indignación y rabia. Pensándolo bien, y ya que estaban sacando trapitos al sol...  
  
-Bien, échame. A ver quien te cuida tu casa o cocina para ti, porque tú lo haces bastante pésimo. Al menos ese gato me salvó de tener que fingir que tu comida está mejorando... ¡¡no me cabe en la cabeza que ni siquiera sepas salar bien una sopa!!-  
  
-¡Claro, el bueno de Kenshin que hace todo perfecto!, ¿no?... al menos no soy una vaga que vive a costa de alguien más joven que él.-  
  
-¡No menosprecies mis labores, Kaoru! ¡Si yo no estuviera aquí, nadie te cuidaría!-  
  
-Me sé defender muy bien yo solita.-  
  
-Sí, seguro... por eso Enishi te raptó.... -  
  
-¡Y harto que lloraste!-  
  
-¡Tú también!-  
  
-Bueno, soy mujer... según ustedes, lloramos por cualquier cosa.-  
  
-¡Y se enfadan por tonterías... ahora comerás.!  
  
-¡Te dije que no y no necesito un padre!  
  
-Buena falta que te hace, Kaoru... ¿quien me manda a fijarme en niñas malcriadas?  
  
-Y a mí en traumados que sueñan sólo Dios sabe qué cosas.-  
  
-No te metas en ese territorio, Kaoru.- amenazó Kenshin, al borde de su autocontrol.  
  
-Me meto donde quiero... eres un traumado, Kenshin... yo diría que necesitas tus peleas para sentir que para algo sirves en esta vida porque fuera de eso... -  
  
Kaoru se dobló por el dolor en el abdomen. Kenshin se acercó para sostenerla, pero de un manotazo la alejó. Y esto terminó por enfadar al pelirrojo.  
  
-Así las cosas, haz lo que quieras... ¡se nota lo bien que te cuidas sola, mírate! ¡Adolorida y débil!  
  
-¡¡¡Vete al demonio!!! ¡¡¡NO TE NECESITO!!!-  
  
-Pues claro que me voy. ¡SIN TI ESTOY MÁS TRANQUILO! ¡Seguro tú me traes la mala suerte porque antes nadie se acordaba de Battousai, pero no más llegar aquí y empezar a atacarme fue cosa de días!-  
  
-¡Y QUIÉN TE MANDA A PORTAR ESA ESTÚPIDA ESPADA EN PLENA CALLE!!- tronó Kaoru, herida con ese último comentario antes de acostarse y dormirse casi enseguida debido al agotamiento físico y mental.  
  
En tanto Kenshin, en su habitación, enceguecido por la furia y el orgullo herido, echaba cosas en su morral.  
  
-Te demostraré que soy capaz de trabajar, que no soy un traumado... ya lo verás, Kaoru... - dijo Kenshin, antes de salir del dojo Kamiya con rumbo desconocido. -Y me extrañarás y tendrás que reconocer que me necesitas para cuidarte.- masculló, en tanto se iba esta vez sin despedidas, porque sabía que volvería, aunque por lo menos tardaría un par de meses. Había pensado en partir sin esa sakabatto tan duramente cuestionada. Pero se lo pensó mejor y la ató a su cinto, antes de partir.  
  
------------------  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Ya sé que quieren matarme, pero a veces, como buena fanática que piensa mucho en Kenshin, creo que como es tan tranquilo y calmo, ha de enojarse a horrores las pocas veces que lo hace. Además, así me desquité de él y aproveché de decirle algunas verdades.  
  
Kirara 26, espero que este te guste, aunque se ve que es algo descabellado... en fin... al menos te reirás. Justary, este es el fic prometido. Y habrá muchos líos... no puedo evitarlo... jejeje. 


	2. Pasos que se alejan y otros que los busc...

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen A Nobuhiro Watsuki sensei y a los tipos que compraron los derechos y destrozaron la historia en el Seisohen (a quienes jamás perdonaré por el final. La historia estaba buena, pero...) pero sea como sea, hago esto sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro...(Dios, que largo)  
  
Acto dos.  
  
"Pasos que se alejan. Y otros que los buscan. Un galante rurouni."  
  
Ante sí tenía el camino. Una vez más.  
  
Y una vez más lo recorrería solo.  
  
Y una vez más se había convertido en rurouni, debido a una furia sin precedentes que lo hundió en el orgullo herido y en la firme determinación de caminar en busca de una nueva forma de ser, de aprender cosas nuevas para demostrarle a cierta señorita lengua larga que él no sólo vivía de peleas.  
  
¿Qué más daba? No quería acordarse de ella nuevamente.  
  
Pero... imposible dejar de evocar el aroma de su piel, su suavidad, el sabor que tenía para él cada vez que la besaba oculto bajo la sombra de un árbol durante su cortejo. Su figura delgada retorciéndose bajo sus palmas, los ojos entrecerrados, la boca invitante...  
  
Maldita sea, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió enamorarse de ella, sin ser realmente digno?  
  
-"No conseguiré nada autocompadeciéndome. Lo mejor es buscar soluciones ya"- pensó.  
  
Antes de salir de la ciudad, encargó el cuidado de Kaoru a su amigo el jefe de policía, al señor Maekawa, a Tae, al Médico, a Tsunan... no podía evitarlo, así como no pudo evitar disponer el pastelito cercano a ella para que lo comiera en cuanto despertara. Aunque quedó algo confundido por el aroma a sangre, pero se repuso y partió.  
  
-Esto lo hago por mi señorita Kaoru.- y esa frase pensada tenía diferentes connotaciones. A veces demostraba su intención de demostrar que era capaz de vivir normalmente y ser buen marido y proveedor, no un "vago", y otras veces pensaba en ser digno de ella y poder brindarle lo mejor.  
  
--------------  
  
Abro mis ojos.  
  
El cuerpo me duele un poco. Lo siento hinchado y sumamente sensible pero más repuesto. Pero será mejor que me levante, ¿verdad? ... ¿Y Kenshin?  
  
Miro por todos lados y no le veo. Debe estar preparándome el desayuno. ¡Diablos! Acabo de recordar la noche anterior. Le dije cosas horribles... Kaoru tonta, ¿cómo pude decir esas cosas?  
  
Siento frío.  
  
Pero ahora que lo recuerdo, él me dijo otras cosas horribles también.  
  
¿Será verdad que le traigo mala suerte? ¿Qué soy malcriada? ¿Qué no me sé cuidar?  
  
Esperen, aquí pasa algo raro... ya es media mañana, el sol está alto y Kenshin... ¡no aparece!  
  
Salgo disparada hacia la cocina.  
  
-Kenshin... Kenshin... -  
  
No está allí. Lo que está es un pastelito, lo que supongo, es mi desayuno. Y todo pulcramente limpio. Pero no tengo hambre y siento una terrible angustia. No quiero creer en lo que se me está ocurriendo. No, Kaoru tonta, él no sería capaz, ¿verdad? ¡¿verdad?! ¡¡¡¡¡¿VERDAD?!!!!  
  
Entro a su habitación. El futón doblado y un papel sobre él, todo en orden... pero...  
  
Caigo al piso, con mis ojos muy abiertos cuando abro el papel y leo su contenido. Sin embargo, sonrío, al borde de la histeria al reconocer la caligrafía de Kenshin. Para mi desgracia, lo que dice la nota lo entiendo perfectamente. Es cuando me pongo a llorar.  
  
Se ha ido.  
  
Por mi culpa.  
  
Por mi estupidez.  
  
--------------  
  
Señorita Kaoru:  
  
Supongo que al momento de leer esta nota aún esté demasiado enojada conmigo, estoy muy avergonzado de mi comportamiento, falté a todas mis palabras, y por ello creo que no merezco seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que usted hasta cambiar y ser un hombre digno, capaz de brindarle un hogar como se merece. Sumamente arrepentido  
  
Kenshin Himura."  
  
--------------  
  
-¡Maldito Kenshin!-  
  
Yahiko no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Había llegado al dojo luego de haber pasado la noche en Akabeko y haber tomado el turno de la mañana y se encontró con un espectáculo lamentable. Kaoru en ropas de dormir, en la habitación de Kenshin, totalmente histérica. Yahiko le dio una cachetada, volviéndola a la realidad. Entonces ella comenzó a llorar. Incapaz de contarle nada, Yahiko tomó la carta de despedida de Kenshin y la leyó. No necesitó más de unos segundos para inferir qué había sucedido y ahora apretaba los puños y esperaba a que su maestra se vistiera para salir a comprar víveres a la ciudad.  
  
Pronto los dos habitantes de la casa Kamiya se pusieron en marcha. Kaoru se había vestido como siempre, se hizo su coleta de siempre y vistió su kimono favorito. Incluso sonrió al hombre que le vendía el vinagre. Pero Yahiko notaba una enorme tristeza de fondo y admiraba su esfuerzo por tratar de seguir una vida normal a horas de que el hombre que ella más ama la hubiese abandonado.  
  
-Maldito sea ese mentiroso rurouni-  
  
Yahiko pronunciaba esas palabras, inconsciente de que lo hacía. Kaoru no se había atrevido a contarle cómo fue la discusión realmente, haciéndolo parecer algo tonto y sin importancia. Pronto volvía a casa con su estudiante cargado con salsa de soya, pasta miso, vinagre y sal.  
  
-Kaoru...-  
  
-¿Sí, Yahiko?  
  
-¿Realmente hacía falta comprar todo esto?  
  
-La verdad, no, Kenshin... lo... lo siento, Yahiko.  
  
La joven se había cubierto la boca al pronunciar el nombre del pelirrojo, y ahora inclinaba la cabeza. Suspiraba y seguía caminando. Yahiko miraba hacia un costado del camino.  
  
Maldito Kenshin. ¡Mil veces maldito!  
  
--------  
  
Su primera noche a la intemperie desde lo de Kyoto. Kenshin reunió algunas hojas en el suelo y se acomodó sobre ellas, esperando poder conciliar el sueño. Tenía unas ganas enormes de volver sobre sus pasos. Reconocía que estaba actuando infantilmente, producto del orgullo herido, pero también pensaba, no tenía el valor suficiente para verla a la cara. No después de lo que le había dicho. No podría.  
  
------  
  
Yahiko come y me mira de reojo. Creo que está esperando a que me ponga a llorar nuevamente. Pero no lo haré, no lo haré. Así tenga que morder el futón durante las noches, así tenga que ir todos los días al dojo Maekawa a enseñar kendo, así tenga que lavar toda la ropa de la comunidad entera, no lloraré, ¡no señor!  
  
Porque lo que yo necesito ahora, más que nada en el mundo, es encontrar la manera de dar con Kenshin, traerlo de vuelta al dojo así sea arrastrándolo de los pelos rojos de su cabeza y atarlo si es necesario para que no se vuelva a marchar. Y cuando eso pase, sólo Dios sabe que nunca más él podrá decirme adiós y le pediré disculpas si es necesario... él tiene razón, soy tan inmadura.. ¿ qué me costaba aceptar su pastel y contarle mi mal día?. Y entonces le diré que lo que él hizo no estuvo mal, que yo tuve la culpa y que no siga siendo tan estúpido como para dejarme otra vez, que lo necesito atendiendo mi casa y que no me importa si no aporta con dinero.  
  
Sonrío.  
  
Yahiko me mira y me sonríe también. Yo sé que cuento con él. ¡Bendito chico! No hacen falta palabras y nos fundimos en un abrazo. Será mejor que confíe en mi estudiante y le cuente lo que realmente pasó.  
  
-Sabes que te apoyo, Kaoru. No te preocupes, sabes que te apoyaré.  
  
---------------  
  
Kaoru bajaba la vista evidentemente avergonzada de su comportamiento. Por una parte, aún sentía coraje con Kenshin por las cosas que él le dijo. Por otro lado, reconocía que ella lo había propiciado.  
  
Yahiko estaba sentado cruzado de brazos y piernas, mirando a Kaoru, como si la niña fuera ella y no él.  
  
-Por lo que veo... si yo hubiera sido Kenshin, simplemente habría acabado contigo, Kaoru. Pero como supongo que más que mis regaños necesitamos un plan de acción, deberíamos ver el modo de encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta.  
  
-Pero es que, por más que lo pienso, Yahiko... creo que cuando él me vea, se marchará nuevamente. Temo que no me deje acercarme si él aún no consigue ser un "digno hombre" para mí. Sin mencionar que debe estar enojado aún.-  
  
Yahiko pensó un poco. Sin Sanosuke, que estaba recorriendo China, no tenían quien los guiara en el extraño modo de pensar de Kenshin. Sanosuke generalmente lo comprendía bastante bien, quizá por ser hombre y guerrero. Lo mejor sería que él mismo se esforzara por dar con una respuesta solo.  
  
-Si me viera mi padre me regañaría- dijo Kaoru.- mi padre siempre me hacía ver mis errores y regañaba muy duro, aunque estoy segura que si él estuviera vivo, hablaría con Kenshin y me sacaría de este embrollo.-  
  
-Pero tu padre no está, feíta... así que tendrás que hablar tú con Kenshin y pedirle perdón, porque no tienes quien interceda por ti como tu padre. Y tendrás que soportar ese silencio que él impone. - Yahiko recordó que en una ocasión hizo enfadar mucho a Kenshin, no tanto como Kaoru lo había hecho ahora, pero sí lo suficiente para que Kenshin no le hablara en un par de días. El jovencito se había sentido muy mal y le pidió disculpas. Kenshin lo miro todo el rato en silencio hasta que le sonrió y le dijo que su ira ya se había disipado, pidiéndole disculpas, a su vez, por incomodarlo tanto.  
  
-Pero hay lecciones que te debe dar tu propia conciencia y tú mismo debes buscar el camino para hacerte perdonar o reparar tu error, Yahiko. Si yo te hubiera regañado, te lo habría puesto muy fácil. Te habrías enojado más conmigo y no habrías aprendido esta lección.-  
  
Kaoru suspiró, llamando la atención de Yahiko al presente.  
  
-¡Ahhhh! Cómo quisiera ser otra persona para no tener que enfrentar el enojo y la culpa que he hecho sentir en Kenshin... -  
  
-Pues tú debes hacerte cargo de tus propios errores- sentenció Yahiko. - debes demostrarle a Kenshin que este asunto te ha hecho reflexionar y que estás muy arrepentida por haberlo herido.-  
  
-Buaaaaaa!!, pero tengo miedo. Quizá si está muy enojado conmigo y no me quiere ver... si yo fuese mi padre, seguramente sabría qué hacer... - dijo la joven al borde del llanto.  
  
Una lucecita se encendió en la cabeza de Yahiko.  
  
-¡Lo tengo, Kaoru!.  
  
La joven se sobresaltó.  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Escucha, Kaoru. Tú necesitas saber qué es lo que realmente piensa Kenshin de este asunto, pero no te puedes acercar a él porque está muy enojado contigo. Quizá yo podría dar con Kenshin, pero dudo mucho que él quiera tratar este tema conmigo porque no me compete y porque soy muy chico. Menos lo haría con la comadreja o con Aoshi, si es que se les pidiéramos que intervinieran. Pero si fuera alguien como dices que fue tu padre... seguramente Kenshin se abriría con él y tú sabrías qué piensa. La gente suele contarle sus problemas a los extraños... más si estos luego se convierten en sus amigos.-  
  
-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, Yahiko.-  
  
Yahiko destapó una botellita de sake para entrar en calor. Bebió un sorbito y le convidó a Kaoru quien aceptó.  
  
-Quiero decirte que si quieres recuperar a Kenshin, debes convertirte en su amigo y ganar su confianza. Así sabrás de primera mano qué es lo que piensa. Y verás el modo de recuperarlo... escucha, esto es descabellado, pero si te atreves a hacerlo, puede que resulte. Debes acercarte a Kenshin, pero no como Kaoru Kamiya, para que no salga huyendo, sino como alguien que pueda ganarse el afecto de Kenshin. Es decir, si vas como mujer, seguro que te reconocerá, pero si vas como un muchacho... como un rurouni como él...  
  
-¡¿Qué?!-  
  
-Si fueras otra persona, una persona a la que él pueda querer pero no enamorarse... ahora que lo pienso, es el plan perfecto si quieres mantenerlo alejado de otras mujeres, porque se ve que Kenshin tiene bastante arrastre con el sexo opuesto.-  
  
-¡¿Estás diciendo que... que yo... me travista????!!!  
  
-Sip.- dijo Yahiko muy solemne, solemnidad que se terminó cuando se comió un trocito de pastel.  
  
Ha pasado una semana desde que Kenshin se fue. El plan que hemos tramado con Kaoru me parece descabellado, pero estoy seguro de que resultará. Mi maestra es muy fuerte y me ha pedido que confíe en ella y puesto que, ella confió en mi cuando batallé contra ese sujeto extraño, secuaz de Enishi durante el jinchuu, yo confiaré en ella y le lanzaré mis mejores energías.  
  
Nadie sabe lo que ha pasado aquí en el dojo, salvo Tae y Tsubame. También hemos escrito a Kyoto contando la situación, por si requiriéramos la ayuda de Misao. Hace unos días llegó una paloma mensajera desde Aoiya, diciendo que el mensaje fue recibido y que contamos con ella. El pasaje del barco está comprado y ahora estamos abordándolo. Dejaré a Kaoru con Misao y regresaré al dojo, por Kenshin regresa, aunque lo dudo.  
  
Espero que resulte este plan. De todo corazón. Ahora que lo pienso, será realmente divertido. Si Kenshin puede volver a confiar en Kaoru, sabremos cómo actuar para conseguir que él regrese. Si a la vez le hacemos ver que Kaoru es madura, que está arrepentida, que aprendió y que lo quiere tal cual es, este plan habrá dado resultado.  
  
Yo no quiero ser como él. Yo no quiero alejarme de la persona que más quiero por falso temor. Cuando sea mayor y pueda mantener a Tsubame, alejaré sus miedos, no protegiéndola de "mi mismo" como lo hace Kenshin, pensando en que no soy digno de ella, sino cuidándola de sus temores, de sus pesadillas. Creo que este es el error de Kenshin. Para ser digno de Kaoru él se aleja de ella. Para proteger a Tsubame, yo nunca me alejaré.  
  
-------------  
  
-¡¿Qué vas a hacer qué?!  
  
Misao no podía creer lo que le pedía Kaoru que hiciera por ella, es decir, era algo tan... raro. Se habían encontrado en una posada en las cercanías de KYoto, y Misao llevaba su instrumental de belleza, como se le pedía en la carta que le llegó desde Tokio.  
  
-Misao, por más que lo hemos pensado, es la única forma que tengo de atraerlo nuevamente a casa.  
  
La joven ninja suspiró y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su infantil rostro. Esta Kaoru estaba bien loca por Kenshin, de eso no cabía duda. Pero Misao le ayudaría, de todas maneras.  
  
---------  
  
El negro cabello de Kaoru se amontonaba a sus pies, en el bosque, mientras caía, cortado expertamente por Misao, quien no tuvo reparos en ofrecer toda la ayuda posible en ese descabellado plan. Yahiko observaba toda la operación aún sin creer mucho lo que veía, pero sabía que era necesario para el plan trazado por él y su maestra noches atrás en la soledad del dojo, con las ideas que les brindaba la ingestión de sake. Ahora Kaoru lucía una melena, similar a la de Tsubame, a la altura de sus hombros. Misao siguió maniobrando con los mechones para dar la impresión de que hacía mucho tiempo no se había cortado ese cabello y que ahora crecía en desorden. Luego le formó a Kaoru un flequillo " a lo Kenshin" y le recogieron el cabello en una coleta con una cinta desgastada. El cambio ya era notable, pero era sólo el principio. Era tiempo de pasar al plan B.  
  
Kaoru extrajo de un bolso las ropas de su padre. Mientras Misao acomodaba las vendas, para aminorar el busto de la joven, Yahiko se daba vuelta y conversaba de espaldas con ellas. Ambas reían, Misao con su habitual alegría fingía burlarse de su amiga y ésta que estaba ofendida. Pero a pesar del radical cambio de vida, Kaoru estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, y de paso, estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga en otro asunto, en parte para comprobar que el plan resultara.  
  
Finalmente hicieron la elección de vestuario. Un hakama azul oscuro, algo desgastado, una camisa como la de Yahiko (ocultando el pecho) blanca y un gi azul oscuro sobre este. Misao había conseguido calzado como el de Kenshin de la talla de Kaoru. Ella estaba riéndose como nunca. Yahiko finalmente pudo voltearse para ver a su maestra y no podía creer en el cambio sufrido por ella. Parecía un chico, de unos catorce años. Quizá lo único que podía delatarla eran sus ojos azules, pues incluso el aroma de su piel, a jazmines, había sido quitado tras sucesivos baños sin su perfume, desde que se les ocurriera esa idea.  
  
-Muy bien, Kaoru. Dime, ¿has pensado en un nombre para ti?  
  
Misao observaba orgullosa a su obra de arte. Kaoru convertida en hombre. Pensó en lo mucho que se divertirían pronto.  
  
-Kojiro. Era el nombre de mi padre. Como vestiré sus ropas, siento que en parte voy en su nombre. Sé que mi padre me habría ayudado también. Ese es el nombre que usaré. Además hoy se conmemora un año desde su muerte.  
  
-Bien. En ese caso así te llamaremos de ahora en adelante para que te acostumbres a él.  
  
-¿Pero cómo sabremos que Kenshin no la reconocerá?- preguntó Yahiko.  
  
----------  
  
Misao entraba alegremente en Aoiya y se encontraba con Okina barriendo. El viejo le sonrió, pero notó que algo se traía su nieta.  
  
-¿Cómo te fue en tu paseo?- la joven ninja había salido temprano al mercado, pero había vuelto con las manos vacías. Okina entonces vio a Misao sonreír alegremente.  
  
-Ohh, Jiya, me ha ido estupendamente. Me encontré con dos amigos muy especiales para mí. Pasen.  
  
Yahiko hizo su entrada y fue cordialmente recibido por Okina, Okon y Omasu que acudieron al llamado del viejo. Pronto, incluso Aoshi estaba en el salón, recibiendo al chico que prometió contar el motivo de su visita después de que se presentara el otro "muchacho".  
  
-Kojiro... pasa, por favor.  
  
Misao tomó a "Kojiro" del brazo mientras que Aoshi, a quien no se le escapaba movimiento alguno, se sintió molesto con ese tipo de contacto por parte de Misao con un hombre. Aoshi notó que el chico entraba con la vista baja, sonriendo tímidamente, con las manos metidas en las mangas de su gi azul y se acordó de Kenshin. Incluso su cabello se veía similar, pero en negro y más cortito. Su ropa lucía gastada y traía un paquetito cuadrado colgando de su hombro con sus escasas pertenencias. Definitivamente le recordaba a Kenshin.  
  
-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kojiro Tendo (el apellido de soltera de la madre de Kaoru) y es un placer conocerlos. Conocí a Misao-chan cuando ella buscaba a Aoshi-sama hace un año, y caminamos un tiempo juntos. Luego nos perdimos de vista, pero la he encontrado nuevamente y me siento muy feliz.  
  
Aoshi notó admiración en la mirada del muchacho hacia Misao y tuvo un sentimiento extraño.  
  
-¿Cuantos años tienes, Kojiro?- preguntó el Oniwabanshuu al joven.  
  
-16 años, señor.  
  
-Pareces menor.  
  
El chico colocó una mano tras su cabeza, inclinándola ligeramente y sonriendo -¡Muchas personas me han dicho lo mismo!-  
  
----------------  
  
Apenas puedo contener la risa al ver la cara Aoshi. Llevo ya dos días aquí y él no deja de mirarme. No sé si sospechará algo, pero creo que al menos mi presencia debe molestarle un poco. Con Misao pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, conversando y riendo de imaginarias aventuras que hemos inventado sobre nuestro "pasado común". Por lo visto todos se han tragado el cuento de que mis padres murieron en la guerra de Seinan, lo que en parte es cierto. Creen también en que me he dedicado a ayudar a las personas, que soy una especie de rurouni como Kenshin y también me han hablado mucho de él. Todos concuerdan en que me ama (je, je, cuando soy Kaoru, claro) y que no pueden creer que se haya ido del dojo. Y están buscándolo con sus redes de información, porque fue eso lo que les pidió Yahiko después de contarles lo que había pasado (Misao era la única que sabía en Aoiya para ayudarme con la primera parte del plan) y pedirles que nos ayudaran a encontrarlo. Yahiko partió esta mañana a Tokio y ha prometido, mediante Misao, tenerme al tanto de lo que pase allá.  
  
En verdad, no quería engañar a los de Aoiya, pero era necesario asegurarme que cuando Kenshin me vea nuevamente, no me reconociera, y si Aoshi, que es tan perspicaz, no ha dado señales de reconocerme, es que esto está funcionando.  
  
---------  
  
Aoshi esperaba su té nuevamente, pero Misao no daba señales de aparecer. Aoshi era capaz de escuchar su risa en alguna parte del albergue y sabía también que tanta alegría era provocada por ese chico nuevo que ella había traído a vivir con ellos. Pero le molestaba que acaparara tanto la atención de Misao. Lo peor es que a veces los sorprendía mirándose como si tuvieran algún asunto secreto que sólo ellos dos conocían, con una mezcla de inocencia y picardía que le provocaba un nudo en la garganta al pensar en que Misao, la única que lo distraía de su solitaria manera de ser se estuviera alejando de él. Kojiro era muy atento. Le ayudaba a la jovencita con las labores cotidianas como lavar la ropa, limpiar las habitaciones... nuevamente le recordaba a Kenshin, sólo que Kojiro parecía no saber cocinar. Omasu y Okón estaban fascinadas con aquél joven y simpatizaba con Okina.  
  
Kuro y Chiro lo habían invitado a beber la noche anterior, pero él se había negado. Momentos más tarde, Aoshi lo sorprendió con Misao en el parquecito hablando muy bajo. Sintió por un momento la sangre arder en sus venas y se retiró a su habitación.  
  
Esa noche, en el albergue, poco antes de acostarse, Okina sonrió a su nieta que junto a Kojiro lavaba los platos, y comentó a los demás, sabiendo que Aoshi lo escuchaba:  
  
-Misao es sin duda la luz del Aoiya por su alegría y forma de ser. Y Kojiro brilla también. Debe ser por su edad, pero me parece que se complementan y llevan muy bien.  
  
Aoshi esa noche, en honor a la verdad, no durmió nada buscando en su mente una respuesta que parecía no llegar, porque la buscaba en el lugar incorrecto. La respuesta, estaba sin duda, en su corazón.  
  
-------------  
  
Kenshin se sentó a comer legumbres junto a los campesinos a quienes había ayudado a recoger su cosecha. Ellos se veían muy contentos y tenían una hija pequeña, de unos cinco años, llamada Kaoru. Tenía unos impresionantes ojos azules y Kenshin no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo habría sido su Kaoru de niña. Pensó que ella de tener una hija, tendría una niña hermosa. O un chico muy fuerte, con su cabello negrísimo. Sin duda ella se vería muy hermosa de madre.  
  
¿Madre?  
  
Kenshin comenzó a sudar frío y se sintió un estúpido, un maldito, un imbécil, un indigno y un de lo peor. Sintió ganas de desdoblarse y agarrarse a combos. Tenía que volver cuanto antes a Tokio, para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, de que no había nadie rondando a su Kaoru para convertirla en madre. Él sabía que había muchos interesados y la sola idea le daba mucha indignación, aunque luego se calmó diciéndose que Kaoru lo amaba y por eso mismo, él debía seguir hasta el final en su empeño de hacerse un hombre útil.  
  
Aunque...  
  
Pedirle perdón y quedarse con ella era la mejor opción.  
  
Cada vez que Kenshin pensaba en una razón para regresar al dojo ("¿quién lavará la ropa?", "¿estará comiendo bien?", "¿la cuidará Yahiko?" "¿quién cargará sus enormes compras de víveres"?) llegaba a la conclusión de pedir perdón y quedarse allá. Extrañaba su hogar, aquella era su casa, pero luego recordaba lo que había hecho y su nuevo empeño en la vida. No podía volver. Debía demostrarle que él era mejor por ella.  
  
La pequeña Kaoru miraba al joven pelirrojo con curiosidad. Y sus padres también. Kenshin había pasado la última media hora mirando la patata que tenía entre sus palillos de comer con amor, luego con preocupación y finalmente tristeza. Al final se la comió.  
  
-Sí será raro este hombre, ¿verdad?  
  
El hombre asintió a su mujer, mientras Kenshin miraba con melancolía una pequeña porción de arroz.  
  
--------  
  
Misao me acaba de dar una noticia que me ha hecho muy feliz. ¡Por fin han dado con el paradero de Kenshin!  
  
Esta tarde, después de su baño, me hizo pasar a su habitación y me ha dado una nota que ha logrado interceptar (por lo que sólo las dos lo sabemos) de uno de sus enlaces donde confirman la aparición de Kenshin en un pueblo a dos días de camino de aquí. La fuente informa también que se quedará algunos días en casa mientras terminan de cosechar, lo que me da tiempo de llegar hasta allí y encontrarlo. Debo partir mañana mismo y Misao me está entregando las indicaciones de cómo llegar. También debo planear la excusa para irme, al menos por unos días. Y es que aquí todos se han encariñado mucho con "Kojiro". Veo que al adoptar la personalidad de mi padre, que era muy seguro de sí mismo y varonil, combinada con la de Kenshin, atento, servicial, hermoso, ahhhh, ¡ejem!, -lo siento, estaba suspirando- he resultado ser un "buen hombre". Aunque creo que Okon me está mirando con ojos extraños.  
  
Hacer de hombre me ha resultado muy divertido hasta ahora. Mi última entretención es prestar demasiada atención a Misao frente a Aoshi y los demás. Ella me sigue el juego. Ambas sabemos que queremos poner celoso a Aoshi. Pero... él nunca demuestra nada. ¿cómo saber lo que piensa? Misao hasta coquetea conmigo, descaradamente. ¡JA, JA, JA! He notado eso sí, que a veces Aoshi aprieta los puños, estee... demasiado. Apenas controlo mis ganas de reírme. Sólo espero que no desee matarme.  
  
¡Ah, querida Misao, que gran amiga eres! Al salir de su habitación, ambas reímos. Pero no puedo contenerme y la abrazo.  
  
-Gracias por todo. Te quiero mucho y nunca olvidaré lo que hemos hecho- luego le doy un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Ella es mi mejor amiga.  
  
Repentinamente siento una explosión de energía y descubro dos brasas ardiendo en los azules ojos de Aoshi.  
  
Me preparo para recibir un golpe, pero él pasa por mi lado y le recomienda a Misao cubrirse más. Nos damos cuenta de que ella viste una bata corta. Mi amiga es muy hermosa... ¡cuando diantres ese tonto va a notarlo!!!!! Es igual o peor que Kenshin... observo a Misao, está sonrojada mirando el piso y con una sonrisa medio extraña en el rostro.  
  
-¿Te diste cuenta?...- me dice -... creo que mi señor Aoshi se ha puesto celoso... -  
  
Yo sonrío. Esto se está poniendo bueno, pero debo ir a por Kenshin.  
  
Fin acto dos. Enero 17, 2004. Je, je, je... este es el fic guardado desde Septiembre y que actualizaré regularmente, en reemplazo de "Un día dentro de ti".Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews por el final, pero los contestaré en Febrero a regreso de vacaciones... en este mismo apartado.  
  
Sobre el nombre del padre de Kaoru, no lo he inventado. Se llama Kojiro. Este nombre es mencionado en el manga en el tomo 3 en un capítulo especial (es una realidad alternativa en la que Kaoru, Yahiko y Megumi son hermanos y Kenshin, un amigo del difunto Kojiro). También se menciona en la saga de Yutaro y Raijuta, en el tomo 5, donde un amigo del padre de Kaoru lo recuerda. El apellido de la madre... bueno, no hay que saber mucho de animación para saber de donde lo saqué.  
  
Hacía tiempo quería escribir una historia con Kaoru disfrazada de hombre, para seguir a Kenshin y enterarse de qué es lo que él piensa realmente de ella. No tenía pensado meter a Misao y Aoshi en el cuento, pero, creo que era sensato que Kaoru fuera probada como hombre para asegurarse que Kenshin no la reconocería. Me gustaría que al final quedara la impresión de que ella es muy hábil y que si antes no lo pudo demostrar, es porque Kenshin ¡la sobreprotege demasiado! Además, la historia de Misao y Aoshi me tenía algo inquieta, así que me pareció lógico que Kaoru ayudara a su amiga. Pero... ¡Me ha sorprendido a mí misma la actitud de Aoshi! ¿Qué pasará? ¿podrá irse Kaoru tan tranquila a encontrarse con Kenshin? ¿seguirá Kenshin mirando con sentimiento a su comida? Pronto lo sabremos.  
  
Bueno, estoy apurada. Les dejo un beso enorme (me encanta repartir besos) y espero que esta última idea les haya gustado. 


	3. Te seguiré Rurouni

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen A Nobuhiro Watsuki sensei y a los tipos que compraron los derechos y destrozaron la historia en el Seisohen (a quienes jamás perdonaré por el final. La historia estaba buena, pero...) pero sea como sea, hago esto sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro...(Dios, que largo)  
  
Nunca más te diré adios.  
  
Acto 3  
  
Hola, Rurouni. Te seguiré.  
  
---------  
  
Guácala!  
  
Realmente ahora comprendo a Yahiko y Sanosuke. Cocino realmente mal. Pobre Kenshin que aguantaba mis comidas sin chistar. Pero se han acabado mis provisiones y he tenido que asarme unas ranas que cacé por ahí. Me quedaron muy saladas. Mamá, ¿por qué tuviste que morir antes de enseñarme a cocinar?- suspiro- bueno, según mis cálculos, debo estar por toparme con Kenshin. Tomo algo de agua, saber que voy a verlo me da ánimo para seguir. Me devoro las ranitas, apago el fuego, tomo más agua - estaban horribles- y me encamino.  
  
Hace ya dos días que salí de Aoiya. Afortunadamente no me he perdido -bien, espero que Kenshin algún día tome en cuenta esto- y ya está anocheciendo. He soportado una noche al aire libre... ¡atchis!... perdón, y como en Aoiya todos me suponen un "rurouni", no me han molestado con preguntas sobre el por qué de mi partida. Lástima, tenía cinco excusas diferentes y muy buenas.  
  
El problemita es que Okón me ha dado su pañuelo. -.-  
  
Este vestuario es mucho más cómodo que el kimono, pero... ¡me gustaban mis kimonos! Espero que Yahiko está cuidando bien el dojo y no entren a robarme mis kimonos, sino, lo machacaré a palos. Sí señor, porque, ¿de qué otro modo me puedo ver atractiva sin mis ropas de mujer?... ahora que lo pienso, Kenshin me veía mucho en ropa de entrenamiento... ¡¿Es mi imaginación?! No. Restriego mis ojos... ¡sí!, es él, mi Kenshin... no, no Kaoru, no llores, no tiembles. Ahí está él, sacando unos rábanos da la tierra. Dije que no lloraría... veamos, respiro... uno dos... suelto, respiro... uno dos... suelto. Bien, mi voz se escuchará bien, él no me reconocerá, todo está bajo control, Aoshi no me reconoció, soy una chica fuerte y desde ahora y nuevamente, un estupendo muchacho, Kojiro Tendo.  
  
-----------  
  
-Buenas tardes, señor-  
  
Kenshin se voltea al escuchar aquella voz. Sonríe cálidamente como siempre, y se topa con un muchacho apenas mayor que Yahiko. No puede evitar pensar que si su Kaoru tuviera un hijo, sería como aquél que tenía enfrente, mientras admira el cabello negro azabache y descubre los ojos azules bajo el flequillo.  
  
-¿Me permite ayudarle en sus labores?  
  
-Lo siento, este campo no es mío. Es de aquel hombre que está allá. No tiene mucho dinero y no podrá pagarle su trabajo.  
  
-No importa. Con un plato de sopa estará bien.-respondió el chico más joven sin vacilación.  
  
Cinco minutos más tarde, Kenshin Himura trabajaba codo a codo, sin saberlo, con Kaoru Kamiya, o su alter ego, Kojiro Tendo.  
  
---------  
  
Es muy noche. Siento su respiración rítmica y tranquila junto a mí. Está dormido, mi bello rurouni.  
  
Durante el día de ayer y hoy trabajamos duramente. En la noche el matrimonio que nos ha acogido nos sirvió un plato de comida caliente y nos ha permitido utilizar una habitación para dormir. El trabajo de mañana se adivina pesado, pero no me importa. Hoy pude estar junto a él, demostrándole mi fuerza y no me quejé en ningún momento, aunque, supongo, el sudor que corría por mi frente pudo haberme traicionado.  
  
Me preguntó mi nombre. Por un momento dudé en decirle "Kojiro". En verdad quise arrojarme a sus brazos y decirle que era yo, Kaoru, pero temí espantarlo. Cuando le dije mi nombre varonil, en su rostro apareció una mueca de quien está recordando algo. Entonces sonrió, con su sonrisa humilde y tranquila.  
  
-¿Acaso le parece raro mi nombre?-pregunté, expectante.  
  
-No, joven. Lo que pasa es que recordé a alguien con ese mismo nombre. Aunque en verdad, nunca le conocí, supe que fue un gran hombre. Un hombre bueno, capaz de enseñar grandes ideales y vivir con ellos.  
  
¿fue?- pregunté, casualmente. -... y cómo sabe que lo fue?  
  
-Porque todos le recordaban con mucho cariño e inculcó fuerza a sus cercanos.  
  
Acto seguido, siguió segando el campo.  
  
El muy maldito... ¡ni siquiera me mencionó!  
  
Aunque es natural. Recién me viene "conociendo".  
  
En este momento volteo para observarlo dormir. Le escucho susurrar "Kaoru" en sueños. Me ha mencionado, finalmente. Tengo esperanzas para seguir. Ahora yo también puedo dormir tranquila.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tsubame observaba al joven de cabellos negros limpiar el piso del dojo mientras ella sacude en los rincones. Ese día Tae le dio el día libre porque había poca clientela y porque Yahiko necesitaba limpiar la casa.  
  
Tsubame recordó a Kenshin y a Kaoru. Kaoru debería estar en Kioto, con su amiga... esa ninja tan simpática, Misao. Y Ken... bueno, sólo Dios sabía dónde podía estar, aunque todos los conocidos concordaban con que el dojo Kamiya era el lugar al que él pertenecía.  
  
-Hey, Tsubame, ¿qué te pasa?-  
  
La chica se sobresaltó y dejó caer el paño que usaba para sacudir.  
  
-Lo siento, Yahiko...  
  
-no lo sientas, pero no te asustes sólo porque te llamo- Yahiko rió- no puedes estar asustada siempre de todo y de todos.  
  
-Lo... lo siento...  
  
-Además, debes estar segura porque yo estoy aquí y te protegeré...  
  
Yahiko siguió limpiando el piso. Tsubame poco después volvía a sus labores. En ese momento, ni siquiera se acordaba de nadie que no fuera el niño moreno.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Misao se dispuso a lavar alegremente (¿alegremente?) los platos del almuerzo (o lo que sea que usen allá para comer), mientras silbaba una canción y se preguntaba por su amiga Kaoru, a quien todos hacía en Tokio. En ese momento vio una sombra moverse en torno a ella, para materializarse a su lado. Pronto se quedó con la boca abierta cuando su señor Aoshi lavaba los platos junto a ella, sin decir palabra, sin mirarla más de dos veces, como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días. A Omasu incluso se le cayó un balde de agua que llevaba a la cocina cuando vio la escenita. Pero Misao... Misao estaba feliz.  
  
Porque estaba junto a él.  
  
--------------  
  
Le demostraré a Misao que es normal que un hombre lave los platos, a ver si así se quita a ese chico de la cabeza que no tiene nada de especial. Que no hace nada que yo no pueda hacer. Espero que esto le ayude a Misao a estar más concentrada.  
  
Bajo el agua, mis manos chocan con las pequeñas de Misao. A pesar del agua fría, su contacto es muy cálido... es bueno que yo cuide de esta chica, que es demasiado impredecible y arrebatada. No me gustaría que terminara con ese vago de Kojiro, si ella puede tener un mejor futuro con alguien cien veces mejor. Alguien como... como... claro, como yo, alguien que la cuide y esas cosas. Así debe ser.  
  
Quizá deba ayudarle también con las habitaciones...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
El joven Kojiro se secaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y se enderezaba la espalda. Pronto volvió a sus labores. Era el último día de siega y Kenshin pronto partiría. Kenshin observaba al joven moreno trabajar y le estudiaba. Finalmente se decidió a preguntarle su edad.  
  
-17... - respondió Kaoru sin pensar.  
  
-Pues no los aparenta, Kojiro.  
  
Kaoru acabó de acomodar el último fardo en la bodega y le miró de frente.  
  
-Bueno, pues dígame usted su edad y yo decidiré si aparenta los años que dice tener. Pero yo no le veo más mayor que yo.  
  
-29 años, joven.  
  
Kojiro fingió sorpresa. Luego, con cara de "no te creo nada" le dijo: -ya. Usted es el que parece de 14. Además parece mujer.- Kaoru observó una venita hincharse en la frente de Kenshin, como si se hubiera molestado con el comentario, para agregar-... pero me da igual. Las pelirrojas no son mi tipo. -Kenshin sonrió y siguió acarreando fardos a la bodega. Kojiro preguntó -¿cuál es su tipo, señor Himura?  
  
-¿oro?  
  
-De mujeres, claro está. A mí me gustaría una que no fuera más alta que yo, que cupiera en el hueco de mis brazos, que tuviera el cabello negro como la noche y que oliera a jazmines- Kaoru sonrió y pensó en cómo describirse a sí misma apropiadamente, para luego agregar-... y que me amara mucho, que no le importara que soy pobre. ¿Sabe, señor Himura? Si yo encontrara una mujer así, jamás la dejaría ir.  
  
Se produjo un silencio largo, interrumpido por el sonido de la paja al ser acomodada en la bodega. Ninguno de los hombres hablaba.  
  
-A mí también me gusta una mujer de cabello negro, cuyo aroma es de jazmines.- fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo antes de salir de la bodega. Había terminado su labor.  
  
Kaoru sonrió alegremente a pesar del cansancio. Kenshin no solo no la reconocía. Además, era capaz de reconocer que le gustaba ante un "desconocido"  
  
Pero aún no la había nombrado.  
  
-Padre, ayúdame en lo que venga, para seguir al lado de mi Kenshin, ¿sí?  
  
--------------  
  
Había terminado el tiempo de siega y Kenshin debía seguir en su camino de convertirse en un hombre útil para mantener él a Kaoru cuando se casaran. Porque se casarían, sin duda. En cuanto él regresara a Tokio, la pediría en matrimonio.  
  
Pero... ¿a quién?  
  
Gensai parecía ser el más indicado para darle la mano de Kaoru  
  
Quizá debiera escribirle una nueva carta asegurándole su regreso... Kaoru comprendería que todo esto él lo hacía por ella y ya no estaría enfadada... y si había de enojarse, que recordara muy bien que fue ella la que empezó... y si aún así seguía enfadada, era porque era una chiquilla demasiado mimada y caprichosa y... y...  
  
¿Y si en este tiempo sin él ella se daba cuenta de que él era sólo un capricho para ella? Ella tenía derecho a ser feliz, aunque sea sin él...  
  
Kenshin sacudió su cabeza, inseguro... debía partir...  
  
-Adios, Kojiro. Espero que algún día nos podamos encontrar nuevamente.- Kenshin toma su morral y se dispone a partir. La pequeña Kaoru le sonríe y le besa la mejilla, sobre su cicatriz. Kojiro también con sus escasas pertenencias sobre sus hombros, mira la escena. Entonces se despide a su vez del matrimonio que los acogió y se apresura a seguir al pelirrojo.  
  
-¿Adónde vas, Himura?  
  
-...  
  
-Me caes bien. He decidido seguirte.- Kaoru recuerda que su padre era un hombre decidido. Ella debía actuar así. Decidida y segura. Kenshin no se rehusaría a llevarla con él.  
  
Kenshin se da la vuelta, algo sorprendido. Ese chico no sólo lo tuteaba, estaba hablando de seguirlo. Kojiro le dio alcance y caminó a su lado.  
  
-ya te lo he dicho. Te seguiré.  
  
-pero, ¿y su familia, Kojiro?  
  
-Me da igual, porque no tengo. No tengo a donde ir, pero te encontré y me trajiste suerte. Llevaba dos días buscando empleo en el campo para trabajar y comer y lo encontré contigo. Pienso que me traerás más suerte y me irá mejor que hasta ahora.  
  
-Pero yo soy un hombre maldito, Kojiro. Mejor siga por otro camino.  
  
-Mira, he dicho que te seguiré y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de idea. Así que quita esa cara y resígnate.  
  
Kenshin suspiró. De pronto se acordó de Misao y su empeño en seguirlo en su intento por conseguir información sobre Aoshi... ¡Misao! Claro, ella era su amiga y a la vez, amiga de Kaoru... ella podría ayudarlo a convencer a Kaoru de que él la amaba y que estaba haciéndose un hombre de bien por ella. Misao lo ayudaría.  
  
Pero... este chico Kojiro... una cosa era ir a quedarse al Aoiya gratuitamente él solo y otra, llevar a Kojiro con él. Pero el chico parecía obstinado y si era del tipo Misao, sabía que no se libraría tan fácilmente de él... lo mejor sería conseguir algo de dinero. Buscaría un empleo en el que le pagaran con dinero y no solo con comida, aunque había aprendido mucho de las nuevas técnicas agrícolas... sin duda, con algo de suerte...  
  
Kenshin miró a su costado, topándose con Kojiro. El chico se veía delgado... parecía bastante debilucho, aunque había en él algo que lo desconcertaba. Era tan joven... y ya estaba solo. Pero Kojiro no era un debilucho... era muy resistente, pues, a pesar de su apariencia suave, había trabajado codo a codo con Kenshin, había cargado sacos con lo cosechado y se había levantado temprano todos los días, con mucha energía.  
  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo tienes pensado seguirme, Kojiro?-  
  
La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Kaoru, quien absorta en sus pensamientos, no se acordaba que Kojiro era ella. Pero se repuso.  
  
-Estoo... algún tiempo. Siempre es bueno conocer gente nueva, ¿no?  
  
-Antes ha dicho que estaba solo en el mundo, Kojiro. ¿Me podría explicar cómo un jovencito como usted ya no tiene familia?-  
  
Kaoru pensó rápido.  
  
-Verás... yo... era hijo de... de un samurai que murió hace como 11 años, en la batalla de Toba-Fushimi... esa que le dio la victoria a los patriotas. Mi madre jamás se repuso de ello y murió pronto. Mi abuela se hizo cargo de mí y falleció hace unos meses. No nos quedaba dinero y tuve que irme del cuartito que alquilábamos. Eso es todo.- Kaoru pensó en que ella era bastante trágica para inventarse una historia.  
  
-¿Tú eres un Tendo? ¿Tu padre era patriota?-  
  
Kaoru meditó en la respuesta. Si decía que era patriota, de seguro que Kenshin conocía a alguien con ese apellido y su mascarada se vendría abajo. Pero si decía que era del bando contrario... no podría reconocerlo.  
  
-Claro... soy Kojiro Tendo... mi padre era conservador.  
  
Kenshin se detuvo por unos momentos.  
  
Kaoru supo que había metido la pata no más ver la expresión de Kenshin. Debió haber dicho que su padre había muerto en Seinan, no en Toba Fushimi... tarde recordó que Kenshin había participado en esa batalla. Tonta Kaoru.  
  
-Kojiro... debes saber que yo... yo maté a tu padre.-  
  
Kojiro se quedó mirando sorprendido a Kenshin. Este prosiguió su relato.  
  
-Jamás olvidaré que era un adversario letal, por ello a mí se me ordenó acabar con algunos objetivos específicos en esa batalla para lograr un buen final para los patriotas. Entre ellos figuraba Tendo, el único espadachín con ese apellido. Era muy poderoso y tenía el cabello tan negro como el tuyo. Antes de morir, me comentó que esperaba que la nueva era que se aproximaba, valiera la pena, porque yo peleaba con saña y él esperaba que esa saña estuviera justificada por algo mejor. Me habló de su hijo pequeño. Es curioso, en el campo de batalla todos éramos rivales, pero al momento de morir, éramos guerreros al fin y al cabo, éramos iguales. Éramos personas con ideales y queríamos un mejor futuro.-  
  
Kojiro miraba boquiabierto al pelirrojo.  
  
-Este encuentro debe ser algo del destino. Creo que te debo tu felicidad, porque te arrebaté a tu padre y causé tu desgracia... yo fui el Hitokiri Battousai y... y si aceptas mi tristeza por lo que te he causado, espero que aceptes el que me quiera hacer cargo de ti un tiempo, hasta que te establezcas bien y puedas ser feliz.-  
  
Kaoru sonrió interiormente. Por fuera, miraba hacia el piso. Debía fingir que estaba digiriendo la información y que estaba "sorprendido" y sin palabras.  
  
-Me basta con que me permitas seguirte- afirmó Kojiro, después de un rato de "reflexión".  
  
Kenshin, levemente cabizbajo y avergonzado, no notó el brillo de amor en los ojos de su nuevo "protegido", debido a que ella sabía que le había causado un mal rato por su imprudencia. La próxima vez, Kaoru pensaría cien veces una idea antes de lanzarla.  
  
------------  
  
Misao colgaba un cartelito en el exterior del Aoiya, sonriendo alegremente. Aoshi, con un martillo y unos clavos lo fijaba bien a la pared. Necesitaban urgentemente un ayudante de cocinero. Misao alzó el rostro para sonreír a Aoshi en un gesto lleno de agradecimiento, y pronto volvió a mirar hacia la calle, ocultando de él su mirada soñadora. Después de todo, parecía que el plan tramado con Kaoru había dado resultado... Aoshi no se despegaba de ella. Y ya había pasado casi un mes desde que Kaoru se fuera.  
  
Okina, desde el interior del local, los miraba satisfecho de que la relación entre ellos esté progresando, y por decisión propia de Aoshi. Era tan lindo ver juntos a su nieta y a su hombre de confianza. Que cometió errores, claro que los cometió, pero, Aoshi es tan solo un hombre. Un hombre que supo encontrar el camino de regreso a su gente importante. Y eso, no cualquiera lo hace. Okina notó que el cuerpo de Misao se tensaba por un momento, antes de saltar y salir corriendo.  
  
Aoshi se protegió los ojos de la fuerte luz de la mañana con la mano al mirar en dirección hacia donde corría Misao. Lo que vio, no le hizo gracia.  
  
Ahí venía ese chico tan vago... Kojiro. Claro, Misao debía estar bien loca por él si salía corriendo de esa manera. Eso le molestaba, porque significaba que ella no lo había olvidado del todo. Este pensamiento entristeció profundamente a Aoshi, tristeza que no duró demasiado al reconocer a Kenshin como el acompañante del muchacho.  
  
Misao saludó alegre a Kenshin y a Kojiro, notando que ambos estaban más morenos. El cabello de Kaoru estaba en estado lamentable, si hemos de ser sinceros, pero eso parecía no importarle. Se veía más delgada, también. Pero algo... algo en sus ojos había cambiado. ¿Qué sería?.  
  
Pronto invitó a sus amigos al interior de Aoiya y Kenshin pronto se tragó el cuento de "con Kojiro nos conocimos cuando yo buscaba a Aoshi". Todos se saludaron cordialmente. Aoshi pronto se excusó para seguir con sus labores habituales.  
  
A pesar de que la curiosidad los invadía, los habitantes del Aoiya esta vez hicieron uso de la diplomacia y discreción y nada preguntaron a Kenshin sobre su separación de Kaoru. Evidentemente sería una pérdida de tiempo si él se decidía a cerrarse en banda y no hablar, porque nada sacarían interrogándolo. Lo mejor era invitarlo a quedarse y tratarlo cortésmente. El rurouni ya hablaría.  
  
Kojiro, en tanto, se reunió durante la tarde con su amiga en el patio trasero, aprovechando un momento en que ella descansaba, para ponerla al tanto de sus aventuras pasadas. Misao ofreció un refresco a Kaoru y, advirtiendo que había demasiada gente cerca, tramaron un plan para verse a solas y tener más tiempo para conversar.  
  
Aoshi, que salió un momento para relajarse, pronto vio a esos dos cuchicheando. Afinando su fino oído, pudo captar que Kojiro y Misao estaban quedando para salir a dar un paseo durante la noche siguiente e ir a beber algo al Shirobeko. La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Kojiro le entregó una nota a Misao. Era una carta. Y por la cara que había puesto la jovencita... una carta de amor.  
  
-Sí, la escribí hace días, poniendo todos mis sentimientos en ella.- decía Kojiro a Misao.  
  
Misao en ese momento descubrió a Aoshi y algo ruborizada, escondió la carta entre sus ropas, disimuladamente. La carta era de Kaoru para Kenshin, en la que decía que estaba muy arrepentida de su comportamiento y que decidiera lo que él decidiera, ella lo esperaría, porque él no era un capricho para ella.  
  
Aoshi, en tanto, apretaba los puños y se marchaba del lugar.  
  
Misao volvió a sus labores y Kojiro volvió junto a Kenshin, quien estaba siendo abrazado por Okina. Kuro y Shiro se reían por lo que estaban planeando. Una escapadita nocturna, esa noche, porque los varones celebrarían el que Kenshin haya aceptado ser ayudante de cocinero. Sabían que cocinaba muy bien. Y era una oportunidad de enseñarle a él y al joven Kojiro, a quien Kenshin había tomado como su protegido, las nuevas atracciones de Kyoto.  
  
Como el barrio caliente de Kyoto.  
  
Según Okina, era tiempo de que el muchacho Kojiro, demostrara su hombría en ese lugar.  
  
----------------  
  
Fin acto tres. Febrero 9, 2004.  
  
Notas de Blankis.  
  
Aquí me tienen, dejando en suspenso la historia. En el próximo acto, veremos confesiones insospechadas, incluso el comienzo de una batalla mortal entre dos hombres... guaus... promete, creo yo... esta vez tengo sueño, así que les agradezco vuestros reviews y me apresuro a contestarlos.  
  
Pero antes, un pequeño comentario.  
  
"Un encuentro que cambiaría nuestras vidas" de Bizcohia o-O: Verán, es un Aoshi-Misao, bastante bueno en temática y forma de relacionar personajes. Original, diría yo. El asunto es más o menos así: Aoshi sigue siendo tan guapo, sexi, misterioso y archisupermuchomuymillonario. Sep. Rico como él solo, en todos los sentidos. Y se enamora de nuestra pequeña comadreja. Lo interesante es que Misao, Kaoru, Sano y Sojiro son bailarines, mientras que Kenshin es coreógrafo y tiene una relació extramarital con Kaoru. ¡¿Extramarital?! Pues sip, Kenshin está casado con Tomoe, quien no le quiere dar el divorcio. Si creen que esto es fome, pues nop. Le agrega sabor a la historia, hay que reconocerlo, porque a mí tampoco me gusta esa idea hasta que la leí aquí. Megumi es mala mala mala y Tsubame es más malvada aún. Incluso Enishi sale metido en el enredo, pero más que rabia, a uno le termina dando penita. Aquí tienen intrigas al por mayor, celos, maldad, uf, cosas trágicas que pasan... huy, aquí no puedo decir más. Diez capítulos... al principio la historia puede parecer lenta, pero después no te das ni cuenta cuando llegas al final y te quedas con la intriga y aporreas el teclado en contra del monitor gritando más traumado que Kenshin ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!. Ahora, lean con atención, pues a veces, y es quizá su punto en contra, se hace confusa la lectura por la puntuación, pero es este un detalle técnico. Si no vamos a la historia, promete mucho. Esta serie sigue en progreso.  
  
"Misao, un Alma en Apuros": Blankaoru: es un fic que veremos a mediados de marzo, o antes, en reemplazo de "En el Nombre del Padre", así que se las comento para que no me roben la idea... Misao es una chica de 17 años, excelente macánica automotriz y amante, como no, de los autos, que vive sola con su hermano Kenshin, de 15 años, quien es todo un genio como ella y algo gordito -lo que lo acompleja-, después de la muerte de su padre. Están a punto de quitarles la casa y para colmo, los quieren separar, pues Misao es menor de edad y no puede, legalmente, hacerse tutora de Kenshin. Para colmo, frente a la puerta de su casa se encuentran con un moribundo a quien acogen.  
  
Este moribundo se llama Tenshi, y es alto, guapo... y muy alegre. Él vive con ellos un tiempo hasta que dice que debe regresar a su casa a cumplir una promesa y se marcha dejando misteriosas cartas que Misao debe entregar en un mes exacto al remitente. Aoshi Shinomori. Pronto los hermanos parten a cumplir el encargo, cuando se encuentran a Tenshi muy vivo, aunque de apariencia seria y vestido muy formal. Confusiones que acaban cuado este "Tenshi", lee la carta que resulta ser un testamento. "Hermano, te heredo a Misao y a Kenshin por un año".  
  
Maki-san: no pasó nada extraordinario, salvo que Kenshin no la reconoció y hasta la tomó como ¡su protegido!. Este Kenshin, tan culposo... al menos Kaoru no se debió inventar nada más para seguirlo. Gracias por escribirme y tu constancia desde que apareciste.  
  
Misao hx: este episodio siento que me quedó algo extraño... pero me gusta este Aoshi sama tan casero y tan cumplidor de sus deberes de tutor... y cuando se me ponga celoso... uf... un día malo cualquiera lo tiene. Y un día terriblemente peor también, así que espero que Kaoru y Kenshin pronto se contenten.  
  
Kaoruluz: Hola... disculpa, aún no he leído tu fic...recién estoy retomando mi vida y mi tiempo para hacerlo... las vacaciones realmente quitan mucho tiempo, ahora que me lo pienso, pero sin duda que lo haré. No dudo que tus fics sean buenos, y ya sabes, con práctica y en cuanto encuentres tu estilo propio, te irá bien.  
  
Umi: Guaus... una guerrera mágica... aquí tienes la continuación. Besitos besitos.  
  
Justary: Y aquí lo tienes y lo sigues teniendo. Este episodio no es romántico... es más de preparación, sin duda, para lo que vendrá. Quizá quedó algo flojo, pero no dudes que el que sigue estará mejor.  
  
Kaoru86 Kamiya: me divertí y la pasé genial en mis vacaciones... sip sip... ahora, releyendo la escena de la pelea, debo reconocer que me reí mucho y hasta le encontré razón a Kaoru, pero en otras partes, he de reconocer que la chica se me sobrepasó feo, así que tendrá que hacer demasiados méritos para reconquistar o lo que sea a Kenshin. Por cierto...¿te ha gustado la estrategia de Aoshi?  
  
Mer1: Kaoru se fue tranquilamente. El problema real es que ahora... ha vuelto.un abrazote para ti. Cuidate.  
  
Kirara26: Aquí está el nuevo episodio. Esta vez te dejaré sin actuación sin Libreto, porque estoy apuntando la última idea antes de traspasar de golpe y porrazo el acto 21... quería saludarte alegremente y decirte que fue genial chatear contigo, a pesar del tiempo y los problemas con la red... ahhh, es genial esto de conocer a gente que vive tan lejos, ¿no? Hoy me encontré con una amiga que vivía en Buenos Aires... fue lindo... espero enviarte la foto luego y salúdame a Pola. En cuanto pueda, le escribiré algo. Un abrazo enorme.  
  
Misao 19: hola, amiga... tenías razón, me inspiré mucho en el sur, así que ya tengo dos fics nuevos en mi cabecita... parece que este se extenderá tres episodios más, y el próximo, ya está decidido, estará completamente dedicado a Aoshi, Misao y compañía. El título será "Misao, un alma en apuros" y es la adaptación de una historia original mía que escribí hace años. Al principio quería que fuera un K/K, pero Roman, me quedó muy igualito a Aoshi... y Andy, es parecida a Misao. El otro fic es un Ken /Kao.  
  
Kao-chan: Hola, amiguita... lamento no poder hablado mucho la última vez, es que estaba ayudando a una chica con un problema técnico y tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Desde luego, espero de todo corazón que estés más animada y que tu fic siga en tan buen camino. Chao. 


	4. uN cHICO EN aPUROS

Acto 4  
  
Un chico en Apuros.  
  
Kaoru entró a la taberna aparentando una seguridad masculina que estaba lejos de sentir, pero sonreía, junto a Kuro, Shiro y Okina. Kenshin, quien iba delante de él, iba bastante callado y pensativo.  
  
El nuevo problema del pelirrojo era sobre el regreso a casa... es decir... ya tenia referencias suficientes como para emplearse casi en cualquier cosa que quisiese, pero... una cosa era llegar él solo a casa de su amada Kaoru, donde ella lo acogería sin ningún tipo de dudas (eso le decía en una carta que Misao le había entregado por la tarde), y otra muy diferente, llegar con su nuevo protegido, Kojiro.  
  
Y eso lo tenía muy pensativo... le impondría a su Kaoru un nuevo habitante... pero eso no era lo peor.  
  
Lo peor, era que Kojiro era un chico bastante... atractivo, y de la misma edad de Kaoru... ¿y si ellos dos... ay, no...se enamoraban?... no, no, qué idea tan tonta... Kaoru lo amaba a él y sólo a él.  
  
Sep.  
  
Kenshin suspiró... serían como hermanitos... como un Yahiko número dos, algo mayor, y es que Kojiro era muy seguro de si mismo y cabezota como el chico. Kenshin sorbió el primer trago de sake que le pusieron enfrente, esta vez sonriendo... serían una gran familia.  
  
Kojiro tomó algo de sake, también, animado por sus compañeros de juerga, que reían de cosas diversas e historias realmente buenas contadas por Okina. Kojiro no se dio ni cuanta cuando ya había bebido bastante y se reía hasta porque los parroquianos hablaban en japonés. Su protector lo miraba con cierto desapruebo, pero era cierto lo que decía Okina... el chico no sabría lo que era una buena resaca a la que temer en el futuro si no la experimentaba él mismo.  
  
Kuro salió disimuladamente, contactando a una señorita vestida de manera llamativa, cuyo obi estaba anudado en la parte delantera de su kimono. Momentos después, el joven volvió donde sus amigos.  
  
Kojiro bebía aún más alegremente que antes, y eso ya era mucho decir, cuando Okina, percibiendo un gesto de Kuro, tomó a Kojiro de un brazo. Kenshin trató de detenerlo.  
  
-Primero debiera preguntarle si eso lo que realmente desea el muchacho.- dijo el pelirrojo. Kojiro, medio tambaleante, se dejaba guiar sumisamente por el anciano.  
  
-Kojiro, ¿deseas probar tu hombría esta noche?... te lo pasarás muy bien...-  
  
¿Se podía poner aún mejor la fiesta? Kaoru quería seguir divirtiéndose... al menos aún algo recordaba que no le podía decir a Kenshin quien era ella realmente. Así que, si demostrando su hombría se lo podía pasar mejor, ella no tenía ningún problema. Debe ser algo divertido demostrar la hombría... Kenshin cuando supiera lo que ella había hecho, sin duda que la consideraría una chica valiente.  
  
-Muy bien... quiero demostrar mi valorrrr... vamos, Okina- dijo la joven palmeando sonoramente el hombro del anciano- eshhhtoy lishtop... sep...- posiblemente se trataba de agarrar a alguien a golpes.  
  
Okina lo dejó en una habitación muy bonita, pero bastante impersonal para el gusto de Kaoru. La joven se restregó los ojos que ya le costaba trabajo mantener abiertos...  
  
Kaoru notó un futón... tenía sueño, eso sí... podría tenderse a dormir. Por un momento permitió que su mente imaginara que Kenshin entraba en el cuarto... luego él le decía que ya había descubierto su secreto y que era obvio porque ella era demasiado mujer como para pasar desapercibida ante él. Entonces Kenshin le quitaría la ropa, lentamente, recostándola en el futón... besando su cuello y luego...  
  
La puerta se abrió.  
  
-¿Kenshin?- Preguntó Kaoru, con voz adormilada y feliz, antes de cerrar los ojos.  
  
La señorita que había entrado miró al chico ante ella con evidente desdén. El condenado muchachito estaba borracho a más no poder y ahora dormía y babeaba sobre el lecho. Eso le pasaba por aceptar chicos vírgenes aún, siempre era lo mismo. Estaban tan nerviosos que bebían como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y acababan durmiéndose.  
  
Setsuna siguió observando al muchacho. Era bajito y delgado... bah, parecía una niña... en fin... ella debía cumplir con su trabajo. Tenía los rasgos finos. Mmmmhhh, quizá sería un tipo bastante apuesto en el futuro. Y aunque su ropa era humilde, había algo en él que le hacía ver como alguien de buena familia. En ese caso sería bueno complacer bien al chico. Lo primero era motivarlo adecuadamente. Abriendo el kimono y dejando sus pechos al descubierto para cuando despertara, Setsuna comenzó a tirar de los lazos que mantenían el hakama en su sitio.  
  
----------------  
  
A Kenshin ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza que su Kaoru en ese momento pudiera estar siendo asediada por una prostituta, bajo la apariencia de su protegido Kojiro. En realidad, estaba comenzando a disfrutar de la fiesta. Kaoru lo amaba y no estaba enfadada con él. Lo mejor sería escribirle una carta diciéndole que estaba bien y que pronto volvería a casa, para no preocuparla. Kenshin sonreía y Okina, sorprendiéndole, brindó por lo que sea que tuviera a Kenshin tan contento.  
  
Kaoru en tanto, sintió cosquillas en su estómago y apartó la mano sobre él de un manotazo suave. Pero la mano insistente volvió a su sitio, tratando de desatar los lazos que allí se encontraban.  
  
Kaoru esta vez abrió un ojo y vio a la mujer semidesnuda inclinada sobre ella. En cuanto Setsuna notó que Kojiro estaba despierto, acercó su rostro al del muchacho, en tanto rozaba el pecho varonil con los suyos. Kojiro abrió los ojos sorprendida y abrumada.  
  
-¡Pero qué demonios está haciendo!- Exclamó Kaoru, sentándose de sopetón y empujando a la chica hacia atrás.  
  
Setsuna se asustó. Vaya... un chico rudo...  
  
Kaoru rápidamente ató el nudo de su obi perfectamente. Curiosamente la borrachera se había evaporado.  
  
-¡¿Acaso eres rara o qué?!- dijo Kaoru, sin darse cuenta que era ella quien parecía hombre, pensando en que aquella mujer era una pervertida. Pero Setsuna, demasiado astuta por su profesión, se tomó las palabras de Kojiro de otra manera.  
  
-Yo hacía mi trabajo, muchachito... dime... – Setsuna habló en un tono muy sexi- ...¿acaso no te gusta lo que ves?... ¿No serás tú el raro?-  
  
Kojiro miro a la mujer semidesnuda y lo único que hizo, aparte de sonrojarse, fue comparar el cuerpo de aquella mujer con el suyo propio. Y tragándose el orgullo, notó que ella salía perdiendo.  
  
Setsuna tenía toda la grasa de su cuerpo distribuída de manera perfecta. No se veía flacucha como Kaoru, ni pequeña. Setsuna era el tipo de mujer que jamás podría aparentar ser hombre de manera tan perfecta como ella... buaaa.  
  
Kaoru recordó de golpe que ella era Kojiro... pero, ¿por qué estaba aquí, con esa tipa? Kaoru recordó vagamente lo de demostrar su hombría... ¿acaso los hombres se referían a esto?  
  
Setsuna ya estaba mareada con tanta miradita que le echaba Kojiro. Y es que Kojiro estaba pensando.  
  
Obviamente no podía tener ningún tipo de relación con esa mujer, porque la idea le resultaba repugnante y porque sería descubierta. Pero... ¿cómo salir indemne de ese lugar, sin revelar quien es ella?  
  
-Vamos, muchacho, dime... si te gusta lo que ves, puedes tocarlo, además.- dijo Setsuna en un tono provocador.  
  
-Esteee... - Kaoru se estaba poniendo nerviosa.- Claro que... claro que me gusta lo que veo, pero... mañana debo trabajar temprano, asi que si me disculpas, debo irme ya.-  
  
Kaoru se acercó hacia la lámpara y Setsuna notó que el chico era realmente apuesto. Y tenía los labios muy sensuales. Sería un placer trabajar para él, después de todo.  
  
-Pero nos podemos entretener un ratito, chico... además, tus amigos deben, en este momento, estar pasándola genial con mis compañeras y tú serás el único que se va a acostar temprano... ¡No seas aguafiestas!  
  
¿Su Kenshin... divirtiéndose con otra?  
  
---------------  
  
Misao observaba la luna desde su ventana abierta. Sonrió dulcemente pensando en Kaoru y en las cosas que hacía por su gran amor... bueno, ella podía entenderla bastante bien si recordaba que había seguido a Aoshi por todo el Japón sólo para verlo una vez más y saber que estaba bien  
  
Y ahora lo tenía junto a ella de tiempo completo, pero no en el modo que ella quisiera.  
  
Aoshi, en tanto, paseaba por los jardines y descubrió a la pequeña mirando ensoñadoramente el cielo. El rostro de Misao era demasiado transparente en sus emociones y Aoshi casi adivinaba lo que iba a decir a continuación con solo mirar a su carita infantil. Ese "casi" era porque él en algún momento pensó en que Misao estaba enamorada de él. Al principio este hecho le preocupó, pues no se sentía digno del amor de la chica por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado. Después, se preocupaba mucho imaginando el modo de decirle que no estaba interesado en ella sin herir sus sentimientos si es que ella se atrevía a confesarle su amor. Pero después...  
  
Aparece ese chico Kojiro y él se da cuenta que Misao estaba muy enamorada de él.  
  
Y Aoshi por primera vez en su vida no se sintió un maldito que no merecía nada ni aliviado. Se sintió como un completo idiota.  
  
Porque últimamente estaba imaginando el modo de hacerle comprender a Misao que él era demasiado mayor para ella, pero que si de verdad estaba interesada, él la podía esperar un par de años...  
  
-----------  
  
Kenshin alzó la vista hacia el pasillo del segundo piso, visible desde su ubicación, pues de pronto se escuchaba un gran barullo.  
  
Segundos después, Kojiro Tendo corría hacia las escaleras, seguido por un grupo de mujeres y hombres semidesnudos que querían acabar con él e incluso le lanzaban cosas como sandalias y palmatorias, con una puntería lamentable.  
  
Kaoru en su carrera vio a Kenshin entre los curiosos que se agolpaban en las escaleras y comprobó aliviada que él había estado bebiendo tranquilo con los amigos.  
  
Ojalá y lo hubiera sabido antes.  
  
De lo contrario, no habría entrado en las habitaciones ocupadas, llamándolo a gritos y desconcentrando a las parejas bajo la mirada incrédula de Setsuna que ahora enfadada y humillada, quería obtener justicia degollándole, de ser posible, junto con el resto de sus perseguidores.  
  
Esto no era buena referencia para hacer valer su frase de "me sé cuidar muy bien yo sola". Ahora la querían linchar y ella sólo podía huir cobardemente si quería salvar el pellejo.  
  
-¡Pero qué sucede aquí!- Exigió saber Okina, que por ser cliente frecuente, era casi como de la casa, logrando detener a la turba de linchadores.  
  
-¡Este maldito chico!- explotó uno de los perseguidores, cerrándose la bata entreabierta- ¡Este maldito chico entró en nuestras habitaciones! ¡Queremos privacidad!-  
  
Kenshin decidió intervenir. Él era el tutor del chico.  
  
-Kojiro, sin duda hay una explicación para todo esto, ¿verdad?.  
  
-Esteee... –Kaoru no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos- ... es que yo... me sentí mal y buscaba un baño... –  
  
-¡Pero hay que ser un completo idiota para pensar que hay baño en un segundo piso!. -Chilló una de las prostitutas.-  
  
-Pero yo ni sabía donde estaba. Estaba mareado.-  
  
-Pues ahora se te oye muy claro- Dijo Setsuna.  
  
-Pero... pero... ustedes me han asustado... ¡a cualquiera se le pasa la borrachera con tamaño linchamiento.- Kaoru estaba luchando por no ponerse a llorar del susto. Los chicos no lloran por estar a punto de ser asesinados.  
  
Algunos hombres y prostitutas volvían a sus habitaciones. Pero uno de los tipos, enfadado, le lanzó una sandalia a Kojiro, que con sus buenos reflejos de Kendoka, logró esquivar.  
  
-¡Jajaja! ¡Eres un idiota!- se burló Kojiro del sujeto, enseñándole el dedo del medio en un gesto obsceno. Éste no se lo pensó demasiado y le lanzó la otra, dando en la cara de alguien que pasaba distraído tras Kojiro.  
  
Lo que pasó después, fue como en cámara lenta.  
  
Un hombre, quitándose la sandalia enterrada en la cara, miró enfurecido a Kojiro, quien le apuntó al verdadero agresor con una tímida sonrisa. Kenshin no podía moverse ni reaccionar ante lo que estaba viendo. Era uno de esos momentos en que uno no puede creerse lo que está pasando y se queda quietito esperando que pase. El caso es que el agredido avanzó hacia el agresor y le dio un buen puñetazo.  
  
Y en un minuto, todos peleaban con todos.  
  
Las prostitutas trataban de separar a los hombres en conflicto, pero en medio de las patadas que volaban, algunas dieron en los traseros de nuevos inocentes que tomándose el asunto bastante mal, se unieron a la pelea que ya estaba siendo generalizada.  
  
Todos estaban tan borrachos que eran incapaces de blandir sus espadas, así que los puños y los pies fueron los recursos más utilizados por los varones, y las uñas por las mujeres. De pronto apareció el dueño del local, pero nadie le prestó atención. La pelea estaba buena.  
  
Los hombres caían sobre las mesas, rompiéndolas... los tatamis eran partidos sobre las cabezas de otros hombres y las botellas de sake y otros licores volaban. Los gritos y chillidos de las mujeres aumentaban la confusión y la excitación entre los contendores, que comenzaban a caer inconscientes. Las prostitutas entonces los sacaban al patio...  
  
Incluso Okina estaba agarrado contra otro que intentaba darle con un orinal. Vacío, por suerte.  
  
Kojiro estaba en su salsa, animando a los hombres que le caían bien para que derrotaran a otros. Kenshin aún no podía moverse por la sorpresa, salvo para esquivar algún objeto que iba contra su cara.  
  
Un tipo avanzó hacia Kojiro para romperle algo en la cabeza al reconocerlo como el que inició todo. Eso hizo reaccionar a Kenshin, quien se movió demasiado tarde, pero se movió.  
  
Kojiro, presintiendo y mirando hacia atrás, esquivó el trozo de puerta que iba contra él, y quitándole una botella a alguien, la rompió en la cabeza del otro, salpicando sake hacia todos lados. Kenshin llegó hasta él.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.  
  
Kojiro alzó el rostro, sonriente. Era su oportunidad de demostrar su valor.  
  
-Estoy estupendamente-  
  
Acto seguido, saltó sobre algún pobre diablo y comenzó a darle de golpes, dejando a Ken con los ojos tan abiertos como platitos.  
  
-Me caen mal los pelirrojos. ¡¡¡Parecen homosexuales... cómo odio a los homosexuales!!!- gritó otro tipo, dispuesto a modificar con sus manos el rostro de Kenshin, saltando sobre él. Pero Kenshin siempre y es más rápido y el tipo acabó mordiendo literalmente el tatami. Otro, en tanto, tomó a Kenshin por la cintura, alzándolo por lo menos, medio metro desde el suelo.  
  
-Hola, dulzura... vamos a divertirnos tú y yo arriba-  
  
Kenshin notó con asco que por su contextura física lo confundían con una chica y esto le agrió bastante el carácter.  
  
Kaoru vio como su pelirrojito estaba en peligro, así que pasando sobre las cabezas de los demás, con una agilidad que impresionó a Kuro, quien trataba de robarse el sake, Kaoru llegó junto al hombrón.  
  
-¡Suelta a mi Kenshin!- gritó y le dio en el mentón justo cuando Kenshin, tomando la saya del katana, le daba en el mismo lugar.  
  
La casona entera se remecía a causa de la gente que chocaba contra las paredes y las prostitutas se dedicaron a llenar baldes con agua y a arrojar su contenido desde el segundo piso, para aplacar las pasiones. El dueño de la posada estaba desesperado viendo como su local estaba siendo destruido y amenazaba con matar al culpable de todo esto.  
  
-¡Daré tres monedas de oro a quien acabe con ese maldito chico!- Vociferó el dueño.  
  
Todo se detuvo.  
  
Cuarenta cabezas se volvieron hacia Kojiro.  
  
Y Kaoru notó que esos ochenta ojos lo tenían plenamente identificado.  
  
Glups.  
  
Esto se iba a poner feo. Sin duda podía ponerse peor.  
  
-----------  
  
Rodeada de cuarenta, Kaoru pensaba rápido en una estrategia para sobrevivir. La chica se hizo rápido de un arma efectiva. Un orinal blanco muy bonito, con flores pintadas a mano, que le aportaban el toque femenino, y un palo de escoba. Con eso tenía. Kenshin, apoyado contra su espalda, blandía su espada. Okina, Kuro y Shiro subieron al segundo piso. Ver al Hitokiri Battousai en acción era todo un espectáculo, y si los veían en problemas, ayudarían, pero a decir verdad, estaban algo mareaditos.  
  
-Veinte y veinte, eh, Kenshin.- dijo Kojiro, disimulando su temor.  
  
Kenshin miraba atentamente a los tipos.  
  
-Bien- respondió.  
  
El primer hombre que trató de darle un puñetazo a Kaoru se encontró con el orinal blanco floreadito, acabando con un par de sus huesos. Kojiro, con el palo de escoba le dio en la espalda y lo dejó dormidito. Kenshin, en tanto, ya estaba enfrascado en su lucha personal contra los cinco que querían acercarse a Kojiro por la espalda. Pronto eran cinco menos.  
  
Kojiro recibió algunos golpes en el cuerpo, pero se obligó a mantenerse en pie y el orinal alcanzaba cabezas con gran efectividad, provocando un sonido hueco cuando chocaba con ellas. Kojiro cayó al piso, y soltando el orinal, con la vara de escoba golpeó a varios en los talones, haciéndoles caer. Kenshin, mientras estaba acabando con los hombres asignados para él.  
  
Kaoru corrió y subiéndose a una mesa, la única que quedaba buena, saltó sobre uno de los tipos, dándole una patada certera en la nariz, y a la vez, utilizándolo de trampolín para llegar hasta la escalera. Desde allí se lanzó sobre otro desafortunado. Las prostitutas, al comienzo, decían palabrotas contra el chico y el pelirrojo. Ahora los vitoreaban.  
  
Esto hizo crecer el recién descubierto ego masculino de Kaoru, aunque debía reconocer que si le resultaba relativamente fácil hacer caer a los demás, era porque ellos estaban muy borrachos. Ella lo había estado, pero por lo menos, al descubrir a Setsuna sobre ella, le había disipado la borrachera. Alegre, y siempre en su papel de hombre, le lanzó un beso a la mujer, galantemente, antes de golpear a otro en el rostro.  
  
¡Ahora entendía por qué a Sano le hacía tanta gracia pelear a cada rato! Esto era divertido.  
  
Un tipo apareció ante Kojiro y se dispuso a tomarlo de la ropa, pero Kojiro se deslizó hacia abajo, pasando por entre sus piernas y bajando sus pantalones. Dejando su ropa interior en evidencia. El tipo se dio la vuelta para matarlo, pero se enredó en su ropa y cayó al suelo, atrapando el pie del muchacho y haciéndole caer también. Kojiro alcanzó su orinal y le dio en la cabeza. Kojiro se levantó y vio que los demás estaban en el piso.  
  
Había terminado.  
  
En ese momento se escuchó la policía.  
  
Cuando llegaron, no había rastro ni del chico ni del pelirrojo. Ni de los Oniwabanshuu.  
  
------------  
  
-¿Qué diablos es eso?- preguntó Misao cuando le trajeron a Kojiro algo machucado, pero sonriente con el orinal blanco aún en la mano. Kenshin sólo sonreía quedito, como siempre. Esto no le podía estar pasando.  
  
Aoshi miró con desdén al pobre chico, mientras Okina les hablaba de la batalla campal vivida en la casona momentos atrás. Kojiro no podía hablar a causa del ataque de risa que le atacaba en ese momento.  
  
-Esto es un trofeo de batalla- dijo Kojiro, alegre, mientras subía a su habitación, colocándose el orinal como sombrero. Sería un recuerdo del día que luchó como un igual junto a su amado. Eso no sucedía todos los días.  
  
Kenshin estaba callado. Sin duda estaba enfadado con su protegido, pero no sacaba mucho si lo reprendía ahora. Lo mejor sería esperar al día siguiente para hacerlo entrar en razón... aunque le caía bien Sanosuke, no quería que su protegido acabara como él.  
  
------------  
  
Misao seleccionaba la verdura alegremente. Kenshin, en su nuevo puesto de cocinero, le había hecho recomendaciones muy precisas para traer los mejores ingredientes y ahora, Misao, en el mercado de abastos, dejaba que los deliciosos aromas llegaran hasta ella. Pero eso no era lo mejor.  
  
Lo mejor era...  
  
-Misao... ¿Te parecen bien estas patatas?-  
  
-Sí, señor Aoshi. Están perfectas-  
  
Aoshi le pidió entonces al tendero varios kilos de ellas. Sin duda la oferta era buena. Usualmente Aoshi detestaba ir de compras al mercado, pero era delicioso ver a su pequeña escogiendo lo mejor de lo mejor para la cocina, con gran sapiencia. Eso lo llenaba de orgullo con respecto Misao. ¡Era tan inteligente! Él con suerte y podía distinguir un huevo de una patata. Lo de él era reconocer los distintos tipos de té. Para eso Aoshi estaba como para dar una cátedra al respecto, sí señor, eso era lo suyo. Pero gracias a Misao, que era lo único que le daba. A decir verdad, con tanto tecito, Aoshi se podría decir, era el tipo con el estómago más limpio y la piel más perfecta del Japón. Tanta agua y tanto té...  
  
-Misao... aquí están los huevos... –  
  
Aoshi hizo una mueca de disgusto apenas perceptible cuando apareció Kojiro con la enorme cesta llena de huevos. La dejó en el suelo y esperó que se le acercara su amiga, quien al pasara junto a ella, le dijo al oído:  
  
-Vaya, Kaoru... te estás volviendo una chica fuerte... –  
  
Kaoru sonrió, enseñándole el brazo.  
  
-Creo que hasta tengo músculos ya... tanto trabajar al lado de Kenshin... –  
  
Kojiro flexionó el brazo, para que Misao notara lo durito que se ponía el músculo. Aoshi miró como Misao sonreía ampliamente al muchacho ese mientras le palpaba el brazo.  
  
Maldito chiquillo... tanto escándalo por un músculo apenas desarrollado... bah... si se comparaba con él mismo, sería como poner un... un... un huevo al lado de una sandía.  
  
Entendiendo que Aoshi era la sandía.  
  
Si lo que su pequeña buscaba era musculatura y poder, Kojiro era un representante bastante miserable.  
  
-Es hora de regresar, hemos terminado, señor Aoshi.- declaró Misao, atrayendo a los hombres tras ella... Aoshi se apresuró a tomar todos las sacos y paquetes que pudo, como si pesaran nada, aprovechando de hinchar los brazos un poco más que necesario, para que su pequeña supiera que no tenía por qué asombrarse con ese chico odioso y pelionero. Misao tomó algunas hortalizas y a Kojiro le quedó sólo la cesta de huevos. Misao, como pudo, acercó una pequeña mano al brazo de Aoshi.  
  
-Usted también es un hombre muy fuerte, señor Aoshi... – dijo la joven, con genuina admiración. Aoshi, mirando hacia delante siempre, hizo una concesión con sus labios y los curvó en una sonrisa.  
  
Sonrisa que se esfumó cuando Misao retiró su cálida manita y dijo a Kojiro.  
  
-¡¡Estoy segura que en el futuro tú serás así!!-  
  
-----------  
  
Ya había pasado una semana desde la revuelta en la casona y Kojiro se había llevado una tremenda reprimenda de Kenshin por su comportamiento engreído y altanero. Pero Kenshin ahora, si hemos de ser sinceros, se estaba poniendo nervioso con el chico. Esa misma noche, al acostarse a dormir, escuchó con claridad en su mente:  
  
-¡Suelta a mi Kenshin!-  
  
Mi Kenshin...  
  
Una parte de Kenshin se inquietó con este comentario. Una parte muy dentro de sí. Aunque se repetía constantemente en su mente que la connotación era por ser él su tutor, otra parte le decía que era el modo usado para defender a un amante y la más leve idea de que Kojiro se estuviera... desviando... y con él... no le hacía gracia.  
  
Pero dos noches después, Kenshin despertó en medio de la noche, cuando Kojiro musitaba...  
  
-Kenshin... amor... -  
  
Y se movía de un modo extraño en la cama.  
  
El pobre de Kenshin estaba comenzando a asustarse con esto, porque una cosa es gustarle a una chica tan dulce y hermosa y bella y generosa y grandiosa como Kaoru. Otra muy distinta, gustarle a un chico, que él ya notaba, lo miraba raro.  
  
La sola idea le daba náuseas.  
  
Kenshin terminó de picar las cebollitas y de lanzarlas a la enorme olla ante él. Pensó en su Kaoru, quien le había escrito otra carta cuando le llegó la de él. Kaoru le decía que lo extrañaba, pero que respetaba su decisión de permanecer más tiempo afuera y que lo amaba y que lo esperaba, pero que por favor, no se tardara demasiado.  
  
-Mmmmmhhhhh, linda mi Kaoru.- sonrió, iluminando su carita empapada de sudor por el calor de la cocina.  
  
Kenshin escuchó cierto barullo en las afueras del Aoiya y salió a investigar, limpiándose las manos con el enorme delantal para varón que le había prestado Aoshi.  
  
Una turba de gente se agolpaba frente al lugar.  
  
-Queremos ver a ese chico.- dijo un hombre a quien Kenshin reconoció.  
  
Era el dueño del local destrozado.  
  
Ups.  
  
----------  
  
-Yo soy el tutor de Kojiro... si tiene algo que tratar con él, puede hablar conmigo.- se adelantó Kenshin, tratando de inventar una buena excusa para salvar el pellejo de Kojiro. Seguro que ahora venían a lincharlo, después de la masacre que provocó en el lugar y para colmo, ser declarado inocente por la policía. (Por ser amigo de Kenshin. A la policía le convenía estar en buenos términos con Kenshin por su ayuda al país.)  
  
-Yo sólo quiero ver a ese chico- dijo el hombre a Kenshin.  
  
-En este momento él no...-  
  
-Ahí viene- dijo Setsuna al reconocerlo tras una enorme cesta de huevos.  
  
Misao y Aoshi se detuvieron al ver a tanta gente reunida frente al Aoiya, preguntándose quienes eran esos sujetos y mujeres tan vistosas. Kojiro se detuvo en seco al reconocerlos.  
  
-¡Es él!- Gritó alguien.  
  
Una cosa era pelear contra hombres completamente borrachos que caían con solo tocarles la nariz, y otra muy diferente, pelear con ellos estando buenos, sanos y muy, pero muy fuertes. Esto era lo que pensó Kaoru antes de decidir que una retirada estratégica que asegurara el pellejo era su única opción, a pesar de dejar a Kojiro Tendo como un pobre cobarde.  
  
Pero un cobarde vivo, al menos.  
  
Kojiro notó como la turba de gente se acercaba a él. Pensó en pasarle la cesta de huevos a Misao, quien no tenía manos ya... Aoshi estaba en una situación similar... si dejaba la cesta en el piso, la gente la volcaría y los rompería.  
  
-¡Maldición!- Musitó, antes de darse la media vuelta y echar a correr, con todo y huevos.  
  
Como era de esperar, la turba, al verlo correr, apuró el paso también.  
  
Kaoru Kamiya corría como poseída por la calle principal de Kyoto, con la cesta en brazos. Corría eludiendo a la gente que paseaba tranquilamente y que le miraba extrañada.  
  
-Lo van a matar- musitó Kenshin, antes de alcanzar con su velocidad divina a la gente que perseguía al chico.  
  
La turba era de aproximadamente cincuenta personas que corría ocupando todo el ancho de la calle. Cuando los policías vieron esto, se unieron a la persecución, llamando a gritos a los refuerzos.  
  
Misao y Aoshi se quedaron mirando mientras se quedaban solos frente al restauran. Suspirando, entraron. Misao quería ayudar a Kojiro, pero Aoshi la convenció de que iba Kenshin y que con eso estaba bien.  
  
Y Misao, no se iba a perder la oportunidad de estar a solas con su hombre. Más cuando él, para detenerla, le tomaba la mano.  
  
-Lo siento, Kaoru- pensó la chica, mientras Aoshi cerraba la puerta y se abalanzaba sobre ella- pero... sería una imbécil si me alejara ahora de él.  
  
---------  
  
El sudor corría por la frente de Kaoru, quien a duras penas podía mantener el paso de manera digna con la cesta de huevos. Pero los demás también, así que estaban más o menos parejos todos. Sin embargo, el oír los silbatos de la policía le recuperaba la fuerza redoblada. Ella no podía morir, porque si no... ¿quién amaría a su Kenshin, tanto como ella?  
  
El dueño del local se mantenía a la cabeza del montón de gente que corría... y le gritaba a Kojiro que se detuviera de una condenada vez.  
  
-¡Ni lo sueñes!- le espetaba el chico.  
  
Kaoru divisó a Kenshin acercarse a ella.  
  
-Kojiro, deja de correr, ¡esto es una locura!-  
  
-¡¡¡Claro, como a ti no quieren matarte!!!- dijo ella con una voz muy ronca y cansada, entre jadeos. Kenshin se veía en cambio como una lechuga de fresco. Y corría con un bonito estilo samurai.  
  
-Pienso que es lo mejor... –  
  
Kojiro se detuvo tan de pronto, que el dueño del local, al hacerlo, fue chocado por todo el montón que venía detrás de él. Muchos curiosos que no tenían nada que hacer se había unido a la maratón para ver qué sucedía. (entiéndalos, no existía la televisión), así que de los cincuenta iniciales, ya venían más de cien personas llamando a Kojiro sin saber realmente qué había hecho el muchacho.  
  
El dueño del local se acercó a Kojiro. Kaoru se puso nerviosa y tomó uno de los huevos de la cesta.  
  
-¡Un paso más, y me veré obligado a utilizar esto!!- chilló amenazante. Kenshin permanecía a su lado. Las mujeres se apartaron un poco. El dueño se detuvo.  
  
-Chico... tenemos que hablar... – dijo.  
  
-No tenemos nada que hablar... ya dije que lo siento. Ya pedí perdón.- Kaoru recordó que Kenshin le obligó a regresar y a pedir disculpas.  
  
El dueño miró a su gente. Todos asintieron y se arrodillaron ante Kojiro, para la total y absoluta sorpresa de éste.  
  
-Te agradecemos lo que has hecho por nosotros.-  
  
-----------  
  
-¿Un club de la pelea?-  
  
Kojiro los miraba asombrados.  
  
Después de aquella noche, muchos hombres habían descargado sus tensiones mediante los puños y se sintieron aliviados y agradecidos. Al día siguiente regresaron para pagar los daños y así tener un lugar donde pelear por las noches. Las prostitutas aseaban el lugar y esperaban a los infaltables que requerían de sus servicios, pero buena parte había regresado solo para machacar a los semejantes. Las reglas eran usar sólo los puños y el éxito de la idea había sido tal, que el dueño del local pronto abriría otro.  
  
-Gracias a ti, ir a beber es diferente y divertido.-  
  
-Peleamos por diversión, no para hacernos daño. Todos somos amigos-  
  
Kojiro miró al cielo. Diablos... ¿le agradecían haber creado cincuenta nuevos Sanosukes para la sociedad... no era algo para estar orgulloso.  
  
-Bueno, nos retiramos. Tú y tu tutor son nuestros clientes especiales. Cuando quieran regresen. Y este dinero es para ti.  
  
Kojiro se vio con diez monedas de oro en las manos.  
  
Guaus.  
  
-Y tú que me reprendiste por haberlos hecho pelear- le dijo Kojiro a Kenshin, sonriéndole. Cuando Kenshin cio esa sonrisa de satisfacción, sintió algo en el pecho.  
  
Algo confuso.  
  
Algo sumamente alarmante.  
  
--------  
  
Fin acto 4. febrero 29, 2004.  
  
Notas de la Autora.  
  
Jeje... sin comentarios. Los quiero.  
  
--------  
  
Umi:Pues...sip, pobre Aoshi... pero parece que está haciendo algo divertido en este momento...  
  
Maki-san: Espero que ya que no puedes entrar tan seguido, lo que alcances a bajar sea divertido. Así l hago yo, que no tengo Internet en casita y debo ir a otros lados por él... bua. Pero sigo viva y entreteniéndote. Besitos besitos..  
  
Rinsita: Ya ves que Kaoru ha estado metiendo la pata y el pobre de Kenshin está comenzando a dudar... jejeje, me gusta eso, pero sólo en este caso, ehh.  
  
Shinta girl: Todas aman a Aoshi, pero el tipo tendrá su protagónico en la próxima. Ñaca ñaca.  
  
Misao_HX: Hola!!!!.yo me reía mucho cuando escribía la triste historia de Kojiro y sus repercusiones. Hasta me imaginé un violín de fondo mientras hablaba. Pero se me partió el corazón con mi pelirrojito. Lo amo. Ahhhhh. Espero que este episodio te haya gustado.  
  
Kirara26: Holitas para tú!!!! -Kaoru probando ranitas... je, se lo merecía, ¿no?  
  
Excusas de Kojiro para irse del Aoiya.  
  
-Debo ir a ver a mi abuelita.  
  
-Debo ir a ver a mi novia.  
  
-Debo buscar un trabajo decente para ser un hombre digno de la hermosa Misao.  
  
-Voy en camino para ver a mi sensei y ser igual de grande y fuerte que el señor Aoshi.  
  
-Debo ir a por Kenshin Himura, que según Misao es un maestro espadachín y quiero ser su pupilo estúpido y por siempre enamorado de él. Me encantan los pelirrojos, son muy sexies y esas cosas. Y pienso ser sumiso.  
  
-Sip, Kenshin la adora, y la recuerda bastante.  
  
-¿Te gusta el Aoshi de este episodio?  
  
-Siiii, ama a Kaoru y sólo a Kaoru.  
  
-Pues... eso es casual que Kenshin haya matado al único Tendo de la guerra. Este Kenshin... si le hubiera puesto un Pérez, seguro que lo habría recordado como el único hispano en Japón.  
  
-Besotes...  
  
-escogí "Tenshi" a propósito, porque el original de mi historia es "Angelino".  
  
-Más besotes. Kaoru86 Kamiya: A mí también me hubiera gustado que Kaoru se disfrazara de chico en el animé. Habría estado genial... siiiii, pero bueno, como no salió, tuve que imaginármela. Pero la metí en muchos líos, ¿no?.  
  
Justary: Aoshi celoso parece ser bastante popular. Y ya comienzan los problemas morales para Kenshin tan lindo. Ánimos para ti. El mundo no merece que tus historias se mantengan guardadas por siempre... siempre hay alguien que quiere leerlas.  
  
Gaby (hyatt: Me parece tierna con la pata de ranita en la boca. Muy del estilo Sano, que no aparece en este fic. Buaaaa. Pero me gusta. Y sobre tu pregunta final... sí. En el próximo episodio. 


	5. Besos robados y un duelo por amor en Ple...

En el Nombre del Padre  
  
Acto seis.  
  
Besos robados y un duelo por amor en Plenilunio.  
  
**********  
  
Kaoru se recostó fatigada en su lecho, incapaz de mantenerse en pie por demasiado tiempo. Había corrido toda la mañana y no por ello descuidó sus labores como ayudante de Kenshin, quien por alguna extraña razón, le asignó más trabajo de lo usual. Así fue que la pobre chica se la pasó entre la cocina y la despensa, acarreando grandes cantidades de verduras. La clientela de Aoiya había aumentado desde la llegada de Kenshin como cocinero y el mismo Kenshin había aprendido más de cocina mirando a los de Aoiya.  
  
La joven suspiró, intentando liberarse de la faja que contenía su busto bajo la camisa. Pero luego recordó que debía mantenérsela puesta aún de noche, pues ella misma reconocía que si por la mañana Kenshin la mirase con atención y ella dejara al descubierto sin querer su cuerpo por moverse durante la noche, él podría darse cuenta de la verdad. Y eso no era bueno.  
  
La joven se colocó la yukata y se la cerró lo más cercano al cuello que pudo. Comenzaba a sentirse frustrada, hacer de chico resultaba divertido, pero ahora, sus sentidos femeninos luchaban por manifestarse ante su pelirrojo. Soñaba con conseguirse un bonito kimono para presentarse ante él... algo de maquillaje y un buen perfume. Y demostrarle que era toda una mujer. Y mandar al demonio a Kojiro Tendo...  
  
Suspirando, se durmió profundamente trazando románticas fantasías en su mente, antes de que entrara Kenshin en la habitación y encendiera nuevamente la tenue luz. Kenshin comenzó a desvestirse, al comprobar que Kojiro dormía, sin embargo, decidió situarse tras un biombo para ponerse la prenda de dormir.  
  
Lo había hecho trabajar duro a propósito durante todo el día. Con suerte, Kojiro dormiría tan profundamente que no soñaría cosas "raras" con él, como las noches anteriores en que se retorcía llamándolo. Lo peor es que esos llamados causaban reacciones impensadas en el pelirrojo, quien, a pesar de haber visto la homosexualidad en las tropas de los patriotas, jamás pensó en hacerse partícipe de algo así. Pero ahora... debía reconocer que le pasaban cosas extrañas con Kojiro y eso... le estaba destrozando los nervios.  
  
Se sentía muy culpable y mal. Por ello, no se había atrevido a escribirle a su Kaoru últimamente. Ella se merecía por esposo a un hombre bueno y no a un cochino pervertido. La imagen de Kaoru era capaz de acelerarle el pulso, pero lo que le causaba Kojiro era casi más fuerte. Posiblemente porque podía sentir el calor del muchacho y en cambio a Kaoru la evocaba en sus sueños.  
  
Estaba a una semana de terminar su contrato en Aoiya para regresar a Tokio, donde su dama lo esperaba, ansiosa, según su última carta. Ahora debía pensar seriamente en qué hacer con Kojiro.  
  
Pasaba sentirse atraído por una chica casi doce años menor que él, en especial si ella era buena y hermosa, aunque gritona y voluble. Pero de ahí a sentir algo por... por un chico... ¡Dios!  
  
Kenshin se acostó y se dio vuelta para apagar la lamparita. Pero no resistió la tentación de echarle una última mirada a Kojiro. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca entreabierta le trajeron a la memoria noches más felices con Kaoru, cuando él la espiaba sin que ella se percatara. Así fue como Kenshin se dio cuenta de que se enamoraba de ella. Por esa ansia loca de mirarla antes de dormirse él.  
  
Sonrió, pensando en que Kojiro le recordaba a Kaoru. Eran más o menos de la misma estatura, claro que Kojiro era más robusto y por Dios que sabía meterse en los problemas más impensados. Además, su voz era mucho más ronca que la de Kaoru... bueno, algo obvio tomando en cuenta que era varón. Kojiro se movió en sueños y Kenshin alargó una mano hacia él. Pero se detuvo en seco.  
  
Quería acariciarlo.  
  
Kenshin cerró los ojos e intentó convencerse de que era sólo su imaginación... desesperado, se dio la vuelta, apagó la lamparita en intentó bloquear su mente para no pensar y dormirse enseguida.  
  
Y lo consiguió.  
  
************  
  
Aoshi terminaba de comer un bocadito nocturno. Un platillo de frutas secas, antes de dormir. Pronto pasaba frente al dormitorio de Misao y no podía evitar detenerse ante él.  
  
Ahhhh... seguro que debía de seguir enfadada con él por lo de la mañana.  
  
Debía pedirle al menos, una disculpa.  
  
Pero no estaba arrepentido de sus acciones... jeje, esto era nuevo para él. En fin... si quería volver a tener la atención de aquellos ojos verdes en el futuro, debía fingir que estaba arrepentido de su acción. Corrió la puerta para encontrarse con la chica dormida. Su trenza descansaba formando una "s" en el suelo cuando escapaba de los límites del futón. Aoshi imaginó por un momento en que deshacía ese infantil peinado y enredaba sus largos y negros cabellos entre sus dedos, para obligarla a no apartarse de él mientras la besaba y la pegaba a su cuerpo. Para que ella conociera la calidez y excitación que era capaz provocarle a un hombre.  
  
Se acercó en puntitas hacia Misao y la observó dormir. En algún momento, sus dedos, como si tuvieran vida propia, retiraron la liga que mantenía su pelo en su sitio y comenzaron a liberarlo...  
  
***********  
  
Kaoru despertó en algún momento y calculó que debían ser cerca de las once de la noche. Kenshin roncaba, totalmente exhausto y tranquilo. Kaoru nunca pensó en que Kenshin fuera un hombre que roncase y este pensamiento le divirtió y meditó sobre si lo soportaría cuando estuvieran casados. Recordó que una vez su padre le comentaba que él roncaba cuando tenía su cuello torcido. Kaoru pensó en que esto sería malo para Kenshin e incorporándose, colocó la cabeza de Ken sobre sus rodillas y él paró de roncar.  
  
Kenshin tenía las pestañas más largas y negras que ella hubiera visto en un hombre. Es que, sencillamente, sus ojos eran maravillosos... ella jamás había visto un color tan bonito y una forma tan perfecta. Quizá, lo que empañaba su belleza, era la eterna expresión de tormento que mantenía, pero, lejos de afearlo, le daba un toque de misterio irresistible. Y despertaba en ella unas ganas locas de verlo sonreír y de descubrir si esos ojos eran capaz de mirarla con alegría genuina y no fingida.  
  
Mientras dormía, su expresión era calma. Kaoru deslizó un dedo sobre las cejas de Kenshin, ordenándolas. Por Dios... ¡estaba tan cerca de su hombre! Sentía el peso de su cabeza sobre sus piernas, la seda de su cabello. Podía notar su piel pálida aún en la oscuridad... todo su cuerpo le pedía que se dejara de rodeos y se reuniera con él en el lecho... era la primera vez, desde que Kenshin conociera a Kojiro, que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro...  
  
"No, esto no está bien... yo soy una mujer, no un chico, y lo lógico es que me presente ante él como tal... ya he tenido su amistad, he tenido su protección y hasta sus regaños. Ahora quiero algo más... pero, pero... yo misma he provocado esta situación... ¿cómo explico la desaparición de Kojiro? Si Kojiro no apareciera más, Kenshin se desesperaría buscándolo... creo que me he metido en un buen rollo..."  
  
Kaoru por primera vez notó que se había equivocado en el camino para conseguir el perdón de su pelirrojo. Ahora notaba que se había metido en un problema serio. Le había mentido y lo había engañado deliberadamente.  
  
Kenshin se acomodó mejor en las piernas de su amada, sin saberlo. Kaoru, con sumo cuidado, lo acomodó sobre el futón, para que él siguiera durmiendo mientras ella se reunía con Misao. Necesitaba pedirle consejo urgentemente.  
  
La joven se incorporó lentamente, sin poder dejar de mirar al hombre dormido. En un impulso, se agachó junto a él y unió sus labios con los suyos, aprovechando que Kenshin entreabría la boca en busca de un poco más de aire.  
  
Saboreando sus labios, Kaoru sentía como un fuego se apoderaba de todo su ser.  
  
********  
  
Kenshin estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, mirando el camino desierto. Comía una manzana. Con la sakabattou reposando a su costado, estaba en paz.  
  
Cerraba los ojos para sentir la brisa fresca en su rostro de ese bonito día otoñal. De pronto, sentía calor sobre su boca y al abrir los ojos, se encontraba con la mirada traviesa de Kaoru.  
  
-Kenshin... te encontré... ¿por qué te escondías de mí?  
  
Kenshin no se detenía a dar explicaciones. Alzando las manos, las unía al talle de su chica, atrayéndola sobre él, exigiendo un beso sin importarle el momento ni el lugar. Comprobaba que su cuerpo reaccionaba a Kaoru, que ardía, que se movía bajo ella. Que atraía su cabeza sobre la propia para impedir que separara sus labios de él. Y aprovechaba de introducirse en su boca y probar ese sabor de ella que lo tenía cautivado desde que Kaoru tomara la iniciativa y lo besara por primera vez, estando ambos tomando té en el pórtico, antes de retirarse a dormir, hacía algún tiempo.  
  
Kaoru gemía levemente, arqueándose cuando él llegaba a su cuello y lo tomaba acariciándolo con la lengua, mordiéndolo suavemente, como si así pudiera robarle su sabor y quedárselo indefinidamente en su boca. Pero Kenshin trataba de abrir la yukata de Kaoru y esta de lo impedía. Así que Kenshin profundizaba más su beso y presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. Deseaba atraparla bajo él y tomando sus muñecas, intentaba someterla a sus ansias, para depositarla sobre la hierba. Frotando la nariz contra el cuello femenino, Kenshin murmuraba apasionadas palabras que encendían más a su chica y él se sentía satisfecho de causar esa reacción en ella, creciendo así su propia excitación.  
  
Pero cuando Kenshin quedó recostado sobre la hierba, solo, supo que algo andaba mal.  
  
Y en la vida real, abrió los ojos.  
  
Se incorporó de un salto, quedando sentado y mirando ávido a su alrededor. ¿Kaoru? Había sido tan real... Kenshin sentía como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se dirigía a un lugar especial bajo su vientre.  
  
Se tocó los labios, notándolos hinchados. Las mantas que lo cubrían estaban absolutamente arrugadas y Kenshin no entendía qué pasaba... Kaoru... Kaoru... entonces, ¿había sido sólo un sueño?. No podía ser... tenía el pecho delicado, como si hubiera soportado peso sobre él... no, no podía ser un sueño... esto era doloroso, la extrañaba, quería reunirse con ella.  
  
Kenshin movió la cabeza, confundido. Una leve brisa entró por la ventana entreabierta. Y Kenshin de pronto notó con espanto que Kojiro no estaba por ninguna parte. Pero eso no era lo peor.  
  
Lo peor era que tenía algunas hebras negras de cabello entre sus dedos.  
  
**********  
  
Los labios de Misao parecía que constantemente le invitaban a tomarlos, en la situación que fuera. Por ejemplo, cuando se curvaban en una sonrisa, se veían húmedos y seductores. Cuando ella estaba pensativa, los apretaba tanto que parecían un botoncito rosa, listo para devorar. Y si se ponía triste... era total y absolutamente consolable.  
  
Ahora estaban bajo los suyos, aunque inmóviles. La presión ejercida sobre ellos era tan sutil que la joven ninja era incapaz de ver interrumpido su sueño por esa acción. La trenza estaba medio deshecha y con un poco de suerte, pronto Aoshi comprobaría qué tan largo era el cabello de la chica.  
  
El movimiento rítmico de su pecho hacía que los jóvenes senos se aplastaran contra él de manera enloquecedora. Aoshi no comprendía esta repentina urgencia por tener a Misao y poseerla. Miró hacia la ventana y notó la luna llena. Siempre se contaban historias de hombres que perdían el control por influencia de la luna llena. Debía ser cierto si Aoshi, quien normalmente era un tipo muy racional, ahora estaba como loco, tratando de llamar la atención de Misao del modo en que fuera y ahora, inclinado sobre ella, robaba besos impunemente.  
  
Se levantó de un salto cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse por el tejado... reconoció el ki de Kojiro, ese maldito chico. Silencioso, se retiró para escuchar tras la puerta qué sucedía.  
  
Kaoru entró en la habitación de su amiga respirando agitadamente, con el cabello en desorden y la boca hinchada, incluso con un poco de sangre. Ni ella entendía qué había pasado. De pronto Kenshin se puso como loco en sueños y por poco y... y...  
  
Ahhh, qué importaba, si besaba tan rico...  
  
Y ahora que lo pensaba, había huido justo a tiempo de él. Kaoru sólo quería un beso, nada más... debía reconocer que aunque su cuerpo ansiaba algo más sin tener certeza de qué, exactamente, le había parecido demasiado pronto dar rienda suelta a esas ganas. Además, ella... no sabía lo que debía... es decir...  
  
Si tan solo su madre siguiera viva y le pudiera hablar de las relaciones hombre mujer...  
  
En fin... la joven temblorosa aún, se acercó a Misao. La remeció suavemente.  
  
La joven despertó y besó a su amiga en la mejilla, a modo de saludo. Algo usual entre ellas, aprendida de una costumbre extranjera de gente latina.  
  
Pero Aoshi, al sentir el chasquido de ese beso, no imaginó que fuera algo tan casto e inocente. En su mente, ese desgraciado de chico se aprovechaba de su Misao.  
  
-Qué bueno que llegaste. Te estaba esperando. Pensé que vendrías antes- dijo alegremente Misao a Kaoru, en una voz baja que Aoshi, siempre atento, escuchó perfectamente.  
  
Enojado y dolido, Aoshi se retiró a su habitación. Ya era claro que Misao no lo esperaba a él. Quizá nunca lo había esperado y siempre fue producto de su imaginación. Una imaginación que le agobiaba, porque él se había hecho muchas ilusiones, sin aceptarlo, claro.  
  
*********  
  
Kaoru bebió un poco de ese licor especial y aguantó estoicamente y sin quejarse, el ardor que le provocó en la garganta. De ese modo, su voz se escucharía deformada. Misao tomó la botella del licor, la tapó cuidadosamente y la guardó entre los objetos especiales para disfraces ninja. Pronto extrajo de él un jabón especial y se lo alargó a su amiga.  
  
-Lo preparé ayer por la mañana. Creí sentir tu aroma natural... se había acabado tu jabón, ¿verdad?- Kaoru mientras guardaba el jabón especial entre sus ropas.  
  
-Sí, pero entre Kenshin y Aoshi no me han dejado espacio para decírtelo... ya no sabía como disimular mi aroma... gracias.  
  
El jabón especial de Misao contenía tabaco y aromas de maderas. De ese modo, neutralizaba el aroma floral de su amiga, que tenía tan impregnado en el cuerpo. Kaoru debía usar diariamente ese jabón. En especial en los días en que le venía la regla y su aroma floral se hacia más fuerte, quizá para ocultar el de la sangre.  
  
-Misao... dijiste cuando nos topamos, que tenías algo que contarme. ¿De qué se trata?- Kaoru aprovechaba de aflojarse la faja sobre el busto, respirando para llenar sus comprimidos pulmones de aire.  
  
-Del señor Aoshi... es... es tan...-  
  
-¿Guapo?¿Hermoso? Vamos, siempre lo dices. No es nada nuevo para mí, Misao.  
  
-En un cretino. Un idiota... de lo peor y me pregunto cómo fue que puse mis ojitos en él. Si Kojiro Tendo existiera de verdad, ni me lo pensaría para saltar a sus brazos...-  
  
-Cálmate, que estás levantando la voz, Misao- trató de conciliar Kaoru, sorprendida ante la reacción de su amiga.- Explícame con calma qué sucedió entre ustedes esta mañana, mientras yo intentaba escapar de la turba de gente.  
  
Misao tomó aire, sin poder disimular las chispas que salían de su mirada verde azulada, para contarle a su amiga su última aventura.  
  
-Verás... cuando todos salieron corriendo de aquí, Aoshi la rata, me tomó de una mano y no me dejó seguirte. Entonces me arrastró tras de él hacia el interior del Aoiya. No había nadie y pensé que se me declararía. De pronto me quedó mirando fijamente y me abrazó... –  
  
-Guaus... – dijo Kaoru, admirada.- Ojalá y Kenshin fuera así y tomara la iniciativa... -verdad que si lo había hecho, pero de seguro que ni se acordaba. Kaoru carraspeó, sintiendo un cierto calor subiendo a sus mejillas.- Bueno, si Aoshi te abrazó... no veo por qué dices que es una rata... Misao se cubrió el rostro con las manos.  
  
-Porque lo es... el muy desgraciado... hay que reconocer que ese hombre... – Misao comenzó a suspirar, pero pronto recordó la causa de su disgusto.- Me abrazó y trató de besarme.  
  
-¿Y lo permitiste?-  
  
-Habría tenido que ser una idiota para no hacerlo, pero... sí, me besó, y... tiene un sabor tan rico... – momentáneamente el disgusto se evaporó, para renacer con más fuerza. Ahhh, qué mujer tan temperamental...  
  
-¿Y entonces? –Kaoru no podía más de la expectación.  
  
Misao entonces enrojeció.  
  
-Me... me... acorraló contra una pared... comenzó a... a besarme como más fuerte... no sé como describirlo... de algún modo me sentó sobre sus piernas y continuó... tanto tiempo esperando por esto para que al final...- Misao nuevamente sintió ansias asesinas.- ... para que al final me soltara y me preguntara si habíamos llegado Kojiro y yo a esos términos.  
  
Kaoru se imaginó a su alter ego besando a Misao y casi tuvo que pararse para salir a vomitar. Con todo el respeto del mundo que le merecía su amiga, debía reconocer que la sola idea le daba mucho asco. A ella, definitivamente, le gustaban los hombres. Bueno, uno en especial, bajito y pelirrojo. Y Misao sufrió una reacción similar cuando imaginó lo mismo que Kaoru.  
  
-Definitivamente no somos la una para la otra- admitió Kaoru, sonriendo. Misao, más relajada, asintió.  
  
-Pero eso no es todo... dijo que era bueno que yo probara otra boca para saber si Kojiro realmente me gustaba y que él como mi tutor debía ver que yo tomara la decisión acertada.- Kaoru sintió ganas de golpear a Aoshi por la humillación que hizo pasar a su amiga. De pronto, deseó tener un hermano gemelo para ofrecerle a Misao.  
  
Lo que ambas no imaginaban, era que el pobre hombre se estaba volviendo loco. Y como en dos minutos había sido incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se declaró en insomnio absoluto y decidió salir a darse una vuelta... por ahí por la habitación de Misao. Y ver en qué estaba.  
  
-He escrito una nueva carta para Kenshin. ¿Podrías entregársela mañana?- Kaoru le alargó un papel a la chica, para distraer su mente del incidente.- léela. Sabes que no tengo secretos contigo. ¿Por cierto... tienes un kimono que puedas prestarme? Muero por ver uno.  
  
-Claro, Kaoru... haz lo que quieras. Revisa en mi ropero. Okina me regaló uno muy bonito para mi cumpleaños. –Kaoru se levantó y buscó en la ropa de Misao, mientras esta, leían en voz alta, a la luz de la luna.  
  
Aoshi en ese momento pegó un oido a la puerta corrediza.  
  
-"... No puedo tolerar por demasiado tiempo esta distancia que nos separa y muero por que me abraces y me digas cuento me extrañaste."- Leyó Misao, como si ella estuviera diciendo las palabras, como una pequeña burla a la carta de Kaoru que no era tan melosa, de hecho, Misao inventaba esas frases sobre las otras que leía y que su amiga aceptaba de buen humor, probándose sobre el cuerpo el kimono azul. Pero Aoshi pensó que era Misao quien le decía esas cosas a Kojiro y además, sentía ruido en la habitación.  
  
Misao se incorporaba acercándose a Kaoru con la carta en la mano y actuando lo que se inventaba, leyendo aún.  
  
-"No soportaría que otro que no seas tú tratara de acercárseme. La sola idea me pone enferma... prefiero morir que ser poseida por otro hombre, aunque este sea alto y moreno como Aoshi-sama".- Ante esta frase, Kaoru se dobló de la risa así como Misao que se tapaba la boca, conteniéndola a duras penas para no hacer más ruido del necesario. Afuera, en el pasillo, Aoshi, rojo como la grana, imaginaba el modo de eliminar a Kojiro y raptarse a Misao, hasta que ella se acostumbrara a él y se dejara tener, tranquilamente. Finalmente Aoshi aceptaba que no toleraba la idea de que ella se apartara de su lado. Y apretaba los puños.  
  
-"Sé que somos el uno para el otro... oh, cuanto extraño tu cuerpo por las noches... me desespero al pensar que podría despertar sola"- continuó Misao con voz dramática, causando reacciones en el pobre Aoshi que por un momento pensó que Misao hablaba para él.  
  
-Eso suena realmente motivante- admitió Kaoru con su voz más ronca que otras veces por el licor, lo que Aoshi interpretó como el tono de un hombre que aceptaba la seducción de Misao. Pero Kaoru, en tanto, pensaba en la cara que pondría Kenshin al escuchar eso. La joven le hizo un ademán a Misao para que se probara el kimono, ante lo que la chica aceptó, quitándose la yukata para quedar en una más delgada y comenzar a quitarse esta también. Kaoru le ayudaba.  
  
-"No te resistas más y tómame, de una vez" –dijo Misao, apasionadamente, sonriendo tanto que su boca abarcaba buena parte de su rostro. Kaoru se convulsionaba de la risa y dando un paso hacia atrás, enredó su pie en una de las prendas que había dejado caer mientras buscaba el famoso kimono. Perdió el equilibrio y Misao, tratando de ayudarla, cayó junto con ella, con el torso descubierto.  
  
Aoshi no soportó más la tensión y corrió la puerta de golpe. Kaoru, instintivamente, protegió la vista de los senos de su amiga del invasor del cuarto situándose sobre ella y tapándola con el kimono, torpemente.  
  
Bueno, en realidad, lo intentó.  
  
Porque Aoshi tomó a la pobre Kaoru del cuello de la yukata y le estrelló el puño contra la boca. El labio de Kaoru se rompió, sangrando y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que la chica, en un esfuerzo supremo, logró contener.  
  
-¡Aoshi! ¡Maldito seas, suelta a Kojiro!!- Gritó Misao, cubierta apenas por el kimono sobre puesto. Aoshi la miró furioso, antes de arrojar a Kojiro contra la pared y correr a Misao. Le quitó la prenda de las manos y luego de contemplarla, la vistió personalmente. Cuando llegaron Kenshin y los demás, la chica estaba vestida y se ataba el obi con manos temblorosas. Cuando Kaoru vio a Kenshin aparecer, sintió su fuerza renacer. Aoshi no podría contra ella. Aoshi era un cretino que había humillado a su amiga. Y Kojiro Tendo le haría pagar. Al levantarse, enfrentó la mirada helada de Aoshi.  
  
Si las miradas quemaran, Kojiro sería polvo en ese momento. Pero Kaoru no se acobardó y Misao admiró esa fortaleza. De hecho, Kenshin, en alguna parte de su mente, también lo hizo, aunque trataba de no mirar mucho a Kojiro.  
  
-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?- exigió saber Okina al ver al chico simpático sangrando y a Aoshi con mirada asesina.  
  
-Pasa... que este chico... ha osado deshonrar a Misao. Y por ello debe morir.- declaró Aoshi, escupiendo cada palabra. Trató de rodear a Misao con su abrazo protector, pero ella lo golpeó en el rostro con tal fuerza que le hizo mover la cabeza, sorprendiendo a todos. Al verse liberada, ella corrió a socorrer a Kojiro. Incluso Kenshin se alarmó al ver la boca de Kojiro. Esa boca...  
  
-Yo no he deshonrado a Misao más de lo que tú lo has hecho, Aoshi- dijo Kojiro, siendo respaldado por Misao, quien entendió con esta frase que Kaoru ni para salvar su pellejo se delataría admitiendo quien era. Llevaría su papel masculino hasta las últimas consecuencias.- He brindado a Misao todo el respeto que se merece y no la he forzado. ¿Puedes tú decir lo mismo?-  
  
Aoshi, enfadado, notaba como Kojiro le tuteaba de igual a igual. Sus ojos brillaban a causa de la excitación que le estaba produciendo la contienda sostenida con ese chico. Pero de alguna manera, supo que Kojiro con su pregunta, se refería al incidente de la mañana con Misao, quien de seguro ya se lo había contado. Y Aoshi bajó la cabeza al sentirse acorralado ante la mirada de los demás. Misao se colocó frente a Kojiro.  
  
-Claro que no puede decir lo mismo, señor Aoshi... en cambio Kojiro sí es el hombre de mi vida, porque él simplemente toma lo que yo le ofrezco.- Misao se estaba vengando de lo de la mañana, cuando él la ilusionó y después la dejó sola. O de todo el tiempo que ella llevaba preocupándose de él para al final recibir... esto. Los demás miraban la escena boquiabiertos. Kenshin llevó una mano a su katana por si debía intervenir. El ki de todos se elevaba de manera peligrosa.  
  
-Evidentemente, Kojiro debe casarse con Misao- argumentó Okina.- si la pequeña lo ama, debemos procurar su felicidad. Este chico es un buen tipo y muy trabajador.- Misao y Kaoru se miraron confundidas por un momento.  
  
¿Casarse... ellas?  
  
La idea pareció genial entre los demás Oniwabanshu, menos a Okón, que encontraba muy mono a Kojiro. Pero bueno, era muy menor para ella. Kenshin suspiró aliviado. Kojiro era muy machito y de seguro que él se había confundido. Pero la idea de alejarse de Kojiro lo llenó de desazón.  
  
-No te intentes acercar a Misao- rugió Aoshi- Ella se debe quedar aquí, conmigo.  
  
Esta revelación sorprendió a todos en Aoiya.  
  
-¡Usted es un imbécil, si yo no lo hubiera detenido, habría matado a Kojiro!.- le gritó Misao. No se dejaría engañar otra vez... –¡¡Sería una estúpida de permanecer al lado de un hombre así!!  
  
-¡Estaba tomando lo que es mío!- explotó Aoshi.  
  
Kenshin de algún modo llegó a situarse tras la espalda de Kojiro. Este se limpiaba la sangre con el dorso de la mano, pensando en lo varonil que había sido su padre y en qué actitud tomaría en una situación similar. De pronto le llegó la inspiración en tanto una tibia brisa se colaba por la ventana entreabierta y ella alzaba el rostro altaneramente.  
  
-Creo, Aoshi, que has tardado demasiado en decidir si querías o no a Misao. Seguro que nunca lo habrías hecho si yo no me hubiera adelantado y eso no lo toleras. Lo que es natural tomando en cuenta que ella es muy hermosa y poco queda de la niña que conocí hace un año. Por lo demás, yo le ofrezco a Misao mucho más que andar declarando que ella es mía sin hacer nada al respecto. Yo le ofrezco conversación, cariño, respeto... yo la escucho, Aoshi. No como tú. Como has tenido que esperar a que esto sucediera para percatarte de tus sentimientos por ella, pienso que en realidad eres un cobarde y sólo alardeas. Posiblemente la necesitas solamente para que te llene el estómago de té.-  
  
Todos vieron a Aoshi enrojecer como un tomate y apretar los puños.  
  
-Pequeño insolente. Me estás avergonzando y no te lo permitiré- murmuró temblando de rabia.  
  
-Eres tú el que está avergonzando a mi Misao y tampoco te lo permitiré. No te tengo miedo.  
  
Los ojos azul hielo centelleaban. Los azules ojos de Kojiro también. Se estaban retando a duelo.  
  
-En una hora, en el parque tras la casa.- musitó Aoshi.  
  
-Ahí estaré.- declaró Kojiro.  
  
Estaba hecho. Había firmado su sentencia de muerte.  
  
***********  
  
-No sé en qué momento te dejé hacer esta locura, Kaor... Kojiro.  
  
Misao me mira preocupada. Le digo - Voy a estar bien, en serio, no te preocupes. Si ves que algo va mal, te metes. Antes no. Es necesario que compruebe mi fuerza y qué mejor oponente que un hombre celoso-  
  
Misao se larga a reír nuevamente. No hay que ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta de que Aoshi está muy, pero muy celoso. Misao me está limpiando la herida de la boca.  
  
Alegremente. Su sueño hecho realidad.  
  
-Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación- me dice. Ya se le ha pasado la rabia con Aoshi por haberme golpeado.  
  
-No te preocupes. Por favor. Confía en mí.  
  
Los habitantes del Aoiya me felicitaron por el modo en que traté a Aoshi. Ellos mismos no se atrevían a decirle lo que pensaban, especialmente porque antes de mi llegada, Aoshi se había encargado de espantar, según me contaban, a cualquier chico que él considerara se acercaba demasiado a Misao. Piensan que soy muy varonil, por lo que esta vez se han asegurado que antes de entrar a mi habitación, Misao esté completamente vestida.  
  
-Ya es hora. Vamos.  
  
Kenshin está afuera, en el pasillo, esperando. Me mira preocupado. Mi bello Rurouni, no moriré y regresaré junto a ti. Y te besaré tanto que no sabrás donde termino yo y empiezas tú.  
  
*************  
  
-Kojiro, estás seguro que no deseas que pelee por ti... –  
  
-Es mi batalla, Kenshin. Por favor, confía en mí.  
  
Las mismas palabras que tantas otras veces usaba Yahiko o su Kaoru... Kenshin sintió un estremeciendo en su espalda. Si Kaoru estuviera en un lío así, ni muerto la deja sola. Pero Kojiro... era un chico que sabía cuidarse solo. Nadie puede sobrevivir a tantas cosas como él.  
  
-Pero te pido me prestes tu espada. Quiero seguir tu ejemplo. No deseo dañar a Aoshi. Sólo hacerlo entrar en razón.  
  
Kenshin le alarga la espada a Kojiro. Este se la coloca al cinto como Kenshin suele hacerlo, notando que le pesaba mucho menos que otras veces, debido a su nueva musculatura. Kojiro ya se había puesto sus ropas varoniles. Misao por un momento pensó en ese chico Soujiro...  
  
Kaoru caminaba con paso firme al parquecito, con los demás a su espalda, donde Aoshi la esperaba. Como si fuera una oración, Kaoru musitaba...  
  
- Kenshin, amor, deséame suerte. Si salgo viva de esta, nos veremos mañana, nuevamente.-  
  
**************  
  
Kojiro respiraba fatigosamente, sangrando de su pierna derecha. Había recibido un puño en su estómago, en un leve descuido. Se limpiaba la saliva de las comisuras de su boca y se lanzaba nuevamente al ataque, gritando.  
  
Aoshi no estaba mejor. Este chico definitivamente era una copia de Kenshin. En vez de usar una espada real, usaba la de Ken. Y dice que su padre le inculcó el respeto a la vida de los demás ¿por qué esa frase le suena familiar?. Así y todo, el cuerpo de Aoshi estaba bastante golpeado y tenía un moretón en el cuello.  
  
-Acepta alejarte de Misao y vete de aquí. No quiero que la hagas sufrir.- dice Aoshi.  
  
-¡Eres tú quien la hiciste sufrir, con tu indiferencia!- responde Kojiro.  
  
Misao miraba con ojos muy abiertos la escena. Aoshi, en su obstinación, era inconsciente de que no podría ganar por un motivo: él no tenía la razón. Sabía que todo lo que decía ese chico era verdad, pero le daba mucha rabia no haber pensado en eso antes. Kojiro peleaba muy bien y Misao recordó el día en que ante el Jupongatana, junto a Kaoru, debieron defender el Aoiya.  
  
-Admite de una vez que la quieres desde hace tiempo. Si es así, me alejaré, porque sé que a ti te ama. Pero si tú solo la quieres para pasar el rato, entonces no te opongas a que me case con ella. Sé que podré hacerla feliz.- porfiaba Kojiro.  
  
Misao soltó una leve risita ante la extraña situación. El hombre que ella amaba se peleaba a muerte con su mejor amiga, por... ¡su amor!. Kaoru notó que en una distracción, Aoshi dejó su guardia abierta. Ella aprovechó para darle un potente ataque.  
  
-¡Me quedaré con Misao, Aoshi!- gritó Kojiro apasionadamente. El Oniwabanshuu retrocedió unos pasos al recibir el castigo. Pero reaccionó de manera inesperada.  
  
Se incorporó fieramente y se arrojó sobre Kojiro, logrando que la espada volara de sus manos con su increíble respuesta, como si fuese tan fácil. Kenshin gimió... no podía permitir que el chico muriera. Kojiro alcanzó a saltar a un lado, evitando un corte mortal y alcanzando la espada de Kenshin, nuevamente.  
  
-Misao es mía, Kojiro. ¡Seré yo quien se case con ella! ¡Seré yo quien la ame el resto de su vida! ¡¡Conversaré con ella y la mimaré tanto que jamás podrá apartarse de mí. Ya la amaba cuando tuve que dejarla y me prometí hacerme un hombre de honor y fortuna para regresar junto a ella y casarme!!-Gritó Aoshi, fuera de control. –¡¡Por ella hice todo lo que hice!! ¡¡Incluso perder mi honor!!  
  
Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante esta declaración. A Misao se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Kenshin pensó en que no era bueno enfadarse a ese grado en un combate, porque se pierde buena parte de la capacidad de ataque y reacción. Y con su mirada experta notaba que los movimientos de Aoshi, si bien eran muy potentes, eran en exceso torpes, en comparación a los de Kojiro, quien le había sorprendido con sus habilidades y que a pesar de ser de un nivel mucho menor como espadachín en comparación a Aoshi, había mantenido la calma, lo que le había asegurado la supervivencia.  
  
La espada de Aoshi nuevamente se alzó sobre Kojiro, quien, por instinto de protección, decidió usar el ougi de la escuela Kamiya. El Hawatari.  
  
Cruzando las muñecas sobre su cabeza, recibió el impacto de la espada de Aoshi entre ellas, apretando el filo con el dorso de éstas para evitar que traspasara su piel más de lo que ya estaba haciendo. Deslizando rápidamente las muñecas por el filo hacia la empuñadura, ingresó en el círculo vital de Aoshi, golpeándole con la sakabattou en un movimiento que él no se esperaba. Aoshi quedó en el suelo.  
  
Kojiro se acercó tambaleante y sonrió amistosamente.  
  
-Gracias por decirlo, Aoshi-sama. Misao se pondrá muy contenta. Seamos amigos- Kojiro le extendió su pequeña y delgada mano para estrecharla con la de Aoshi quien finalmente había recuperado la cordura que se esfumó ante el temor de perder a Misao.  
  
Misao corrió a ver a Aoshi, que estaba de rodillas, agotado mentalmente, en el suelo. Los del Aoiya corrieron a ayudar a Kojiro, quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie, y sangrando ahora también de su hombro. Kenshin se adelantó y felicitándole, se ofreció como una muleta humana para Kojiro quien agotado, se apoyó en él.  
  
- Gracias por permitirme haber estado en su casa. Gracias, Aoshi-sama, por estar dispuesto a amar a Misao-chan como ella se lo merece. Espero estar pronto en su matrimonio. Pero espero no tener que batirme a duelo nuevamente con usted.  
  
-Espero lo mismo, Kojiro. Si algún día regresas, seremos amigos.-Aoshi intenó incorporarse y pronto avanzaban todos a Aoiya para curar a los heridos.  
  
Misao miró emocionada a Aoshi. Se veía diferente. Sonreía imperceptiblemente, pero sonreía.  
  
-¡Cuídate esas heridas!- sugería una arrebolada Okón a Kojiro cuando entró a su cuarto con Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru suspiró aliviada: -No me emocionan las mujeres- musitó mientras era trasladada por Kenshin al Aoiya, antes de perder la conciencia entre sus brazos...  
  
Kenshin retuvo largo rato esa frase murmurada cerca de su oído. Y su pulso se aceleró.  
  
***************  
  
Fin acto 5. Abril 02, 2004.  
  
Notas de la Blankaoru.  
  
Bueno, seguidoras de Aoshi sama, no se enfaden conmigo... él no es más débil que Kaoru. Simplemente estaba iracundo y no podía pensar con claridad. Esto me hace pensar que Aoshi es un ser sumamente emocional y que si reprime tanto sus emociones, es porque sabe que lo descontrolan en una batalla. Por ello pierde ante Kenshin en dos ocasiones y es incapaz de matar a Okina.  
  
Pero bien... personalmente, me está comenzando a dar pena mi pelirrojo favorito. Lo estoy poniendo entre la espada y la pared y con lo bueno que es Kenshin para sentirse culpable hasta de respirar... uffff. En fin, como afirma Kirara, en este caso no estaría mal que Kenshin probara algo nuevo, pero veremos cómo evoluciona este macho.  
  
Sin duda que Misao... me gusta eso que se dé su lugar y no ande aceptando besos y abrazos de Aoshi sama cuando este se pone cretino... en fin.  
  
Y Kaoru, a veces me da la idea de que es medio suicida. Nuevamente corrió con suerte y salió algo herida de esto. Espero que aprenda la lección y no ande retando a duelo a medio mundo solo porque le ofenden a la amiga.  
  
Notas de yo.  
  
Bueno, quería comentarles algo que me está sucediendo. En realidad... no tiene nada que ver con la historia ni con ninguna otra.  
  
En mi carrera, uno ve quizá más gente "extraña" por decirlo de algún modo, que en otras profesiones. Y hay cosas que no dejan de llamar poderosamente mi atención. O personas, más que nada. Por ejemplo, tengo una compañera cuya apariencia puede provocar la impresión de que es muy ruda. No es el tipo de chica que escucharía a Chayanne o vería las teleseries. No es una chica convencional, pero por el contrario... es muy gentil. Es amistosa y no duda en defender a los compañeros cuando cree que los han pasado a llevar. Esto me ha llevado a reflexionar sobre el asunto -y tiene una sonrisa muy bonita-.  
  
Debo reconocer que como mujeres, no somos demasiado discriminadoras, es decir, parece que somos más tolerantes que los hombres ante algo que nos parece raro. Mis compañeras y yo podemos estar con cualquier persona del curso sin mayor problema, sea hombre o mujer.  
  
En fin, como dudo que alguno de mis compañeros lea estas tonterías que escribo... es que en estos últimos años me he sentido como el burrito de Shreck cuando descubre que el ogro no es tan malo...  
  
Tengo un amigo. Un amigo al que quiero mucho porque es un tipo muy especial. Pero antes yo pensaba que él era diferente. Un chico preocupado por la moda, por verse bien todo el tiempo, siempre rodeado de mujeres. Vamos, que pensaba que él era un... una suerte de "ligón" o mujeriego, si comprenden la expresión. Tiempo después, escuché que un chico de otra carrera decía que era un homosexual y esto me confundió, pero pensé que entonces, si andaba con mujeres, era para disimularlo. No sé si él conocerá ese rumor, pero lo cierto es que otros amigos míos aún creen que es "raro" y no les interesa conocerlo ni toleran su presencia. No se lo dicen a él, pero a mí si, puedo escuchar como se refieren a él en forma despectiva y me da mucha rabia. Pasa algo similar con otro amigo mío que también es tachado de raro.  
  
El asunto es que no sé de qué manera este chico y yo nos hemos acercado un poco en el último tiempo. Él es muy lindo y no tiene nada de gay ni orientaciones extrañas... por cierto, las chicas con las que andaba cuando lo conocí, lo acompañan hasta hoy, porque son sus amigas.  
  
Parecía huraño o quizá un poco tonto (insoportable)... a veces me sacaba de quicio con algunos comentarios sarcásticos. Debo reconocer que tenía algunos prejuicios contra él, pero ya no. Y esto me hace sentir un poco de vergüenza cuando conversamos y me enseña algunas cosas suyas porque confía en mí. Él desea ante todo, superarse, aprender más. Y yo lo observo en su camino y me pregunto cuánto podré ayudarlo. Es muy sensible... a veces me da la impresión que solitario. Me recuerda a mí misma, que desde niña trato de buscar un lugar en este mundo. Si, ante los demás sonreía mucho y contaba chistes, pero a veces... me sentía tremendamente sola. En especial, porque salvo mi novio al que amo y mis familiares, nadie más se acuerda de mi cumpleaños. Y yo sé que es tonto y que quizá yo misma me lo he buscado y no quiero encariñarme con nadie porque antes, siempre que lo hacía, eran dolorosas decepciones... disculpen, me estoy desviando del tema. Estaba hablando de mi nuevo amigo.  
  
A veces él habla sin parar y otras veces escucha atentamente las cosas que le cuento. Es muy amable... y me siento como Keishi. Muy feliz porque tengo la fortuna de ver a la persona real. Y pienso que los demás son unos idiotas por no notarlo. Pero a veces, las piedras preciosas no están sobre la tierra, a la vista de todos, sino bajo ella. Y excavar vale la pena si te encuentras con una. Yo naturalmente no suelo decirle estas cosas en su cara, creo que aún soy un poco cobarde... es curioso. Como sé que ustedes no me conocen me resulta fácil escribir esto. Quizá me moriría de la vergüenza si él leyera esto... pero aparte de ustedes, nadie que me conozca lee estas cosas. La verdad es que la idea me aterra... ¿qué tonta, no?. Siempre me da cosita mostrarle esto a los demás. Sólo mi Pancho las lee y me mira tiernamente. Yo le pregunto si no le aburren mis tonterías y responde que no porque a él le alegran el día. Ese Pancho es otra joya que encontré hace un tiempo.  
  
Yo no quiero tener prejuicios nunca más. Mucha gente los tuvo conmigo, sin conocerme... me excluían de fiestas o me escogían como la última reserva en equipos de deportes a pesar de que destacaba en educación física. Una vez tuve amigos buenos... pero los caminos se separan ¿no? Y cada uno sigue por el suyo propio.  
  
Mi amigo dice que cuando él sea famoso, se acordará de mí y trabajaremos alegremente, porque yo me dejaré explotar por él. Yo solo lo miro o hago algún chiste. Quizá finja un poco de enojo, pero... no quiero promesas. No dudo que tenga la intención, pero ya escuché muchas veces palabras que el viento se llevó. Ahora, lo mejor es vivir el presente y tratarlo de hacer bien. Y cuando pueda disfrutaré de su compañía y si me necesita, trataré de estar ahí.  
  
Eso era todo. Vale la pena escuchar historias y conocer gente... y en mi saquito de vida brilla una joya nueva. Quizá en algún momento deba dejarla caer para que otra persona la recoja. Así es como debe ser.  
  
Bueno, en este último tiempo me he hecho de buenas amigas por msn. Es una amistad cómoda, pero relaja mucho y logra esbozar sonrisas a cada lado del computador. Me hace muy feliz tener con quien compartir mis dibujos favoritos sin tener que mantenerlos ocultos bajo mi almohada. Y he constatado que tengo exactamente, y gracias a la ayuda de algunas de ustedes, 250 dibujos solo de Kenshin y Kaoru. Y cerca de 865 dibujos variados de los demás personajes, sin contar la colección de calendarios, portadas de revistas de manga, imágenes capturadas de "Seisohen" y "Tsukio hen". A parte de unos gifs animados muy divertidos. Tengo un amigo que comprende mi afición, sólo que él ama a Candy Candy y Lady Oscar. Estudio Ghibli y el gato cósmico además de otras animaciones del pasado.  
  
Siempre que pueda y tenga mi cd a mano, les pasaré imágenes si las descubro distraídas por MSN... no lo dudaré. Desgraciadamente, no tengo muchas de Aoshi y Misao. Casi nada... unos tres o cuatro. Veré si puedo acrecentar hacia allá la colección para pasarles a mis amigas fans de esa pareja.  
  
Bueno, me despido. Contestaré sus reviews y bueno, próxima actualización, si Dios quiere, el viernes. No sé de cual historia aún... tengo dudas en las tres sobre cómo continuarlas... en fin. Un beso virtual amistoso.  
  
Martha: Hola, bueno, cuando escribí ese capítulo me desternillaba de la risa... eso no es sano cuando escribes cerca de las tres de la mañana y tu padre exige a gritos que lo dejen dormir. Asi que el título pudo ser "Una escritora en Apuros" y habría expresado mi sentir. No sé, cuando escribo sobre Kaoru peleando suelo imaginarlo como algo divertido. Como que los hombres ponen cara de "no me puede estar haciendo esto una chica" o en este caso, Kojiro, que no tiene pinta de super hombre pero que al contrario, tiene más fortaleza y decisión que cualquier otro. Me gusta pintar a Kaoru de esa forma, asi la veo yo y me gustaría llegar a ser. Yo pienso que si Kenshin aún no la ha golpeado por susurrar su nombre de modo meloso en las noches, es que ni él tiene muy claro el efecto que le causan esas palabras. Seguro que en alguna parte de su mente sabe que Kojiro es mucho más de lo que aparenta. Y que en él se radica toda su felicidad.  
  
Sip, Aoshi es un bebedor compulsivo de agua y tecito, pero supongo que ha de seguir una dieta bastante sana y superllenadoras y nutritiva... es que no se condice con tamaño cuerpo estar compuesto en su 99, 9 por cien de agua. Me gustó mucho imaginarlo como un tipo un poco loco, al fin y al cabo, creo que tanto convivir con esa gente extraña del Aoiya, algo se le tenía que pegar... no es normal que ande tratando de llamar la atencion de Misao de modo tan infantil, pero eso lo hace ¡!!Adorable!!! Gracias por tus besos, abrazos y saludos... aquí esperaremos nuevos reviews y de paso, nuevos fics. Chaito.  
  
KaOrA-FGV-16: trato de que sea variadita para que todos encuentren algo que les atraiga. Un besote y bueno, está romántica (aunque de un modo algo extraño)  
  
Maki-san: Ya sabes que lo mío es enviar besos y esas cosas... jejeje, claro que Kojiro quería demostrar su hombría, seguro que dado el carácter algo voluble de Kaoru ya le hacía falta una buena pelea... tengo sugerencias con respecto a esta parte. Hay queines prefieren que Kenshin la descubra, y otras que Kaoru se lo diga... no sé... espero encontrar la respuesta en los reviews, pero asi como quedó la historia, él bien podría descubrirla ahorita. Más besos y nos comunicamos pronto!!!  
  
Kaoru86 Kamiya: Siiii, más líos, amo los líos.... Happy birthay...  
  
Shinta girl: Nuevo capítulo arriba!!!!!!!  
  
Kirara26: Ohhhh... hola, my friend... jejeje, Blankis se internacionaliza...  
  
1.- Sep, seguro que viene después de esta,. El proximo es el penúltimo capítulo, asi que a Kojiro Tendo no le queda mucha vida.  
  
2.-Pobre Kenshin, no quisiera estar en su pellejo ahora. Es que eso de creer que eres raro... no debe ser gracioso. Paso al item cuatro.  
  
4.- Kaoru habla arrastrando las eses porque está ssssumamennnnte borrrasssha... jejeje, debió habersele declarado a Kenshin en ese minuto...  
  
5.- Kaoru es la prota indiscutida de este fic!!! Nunca imaginé que sería tan feliz escribiendo sobre ella y parece que a las lectoras les encanta su personalidad! Y si es acomplejada... bueno, yo soy algo flacucha... buuu... y miraba con evidida que a mis compañeras se les veían tan bonitos escotes y yo... no tenia con qué rellenar...bua!  
  
6.-Sdip.. insisto, es queamo a Kaoru... no, no soy rara, pero me encanta. De seguro que pronto subo una historia similar. 7.- Aoshi es guapo, es lindo, besa rico, es alto y te hace sentir protegida, es caballero y sabe pelar... puede ser mejor? Lo dudo. Pero no me molesta en lo absoluto nuestro arreglo. Yo conmi Kenshin y tú con tu Aoshi. Y todos felices. Asi es como debe ser. Es lo justo... aunque es un adicto al té. Ahora, sería interesante que un día Misao le eche una poción al te y se aproveche de él....  
  
8.- Kaoru es la chica del orinal. Acá les decimos "basenica" o "pelela". Opté por unnombre más universal... pero es gracioso imaginarse la escena. Quizá se la lleva de recuerdo a Tokio....  
  
10.- Sanosuke es unzángano y peleador, pero era el más feliz de toda la historia. Y como Kaoru disfruta siendo como él... jejeje, seguro que ahora lo comprende.  
  
11.- Y para más remate, la piel perfecta. ¿podríamos pedirle más? Oh, sep, ese beso me gustó muchito... ahhhh, qué varonil el chico...  
  
12.- Que envidia, tamaño hombre haciendo eso por ti. Aunque en este capítulo estuvo un poco idiota, al final tuvo premio...  
  
13.- Es una idea interesante... pero seguro que se va a enfadar... ahhh, no sé qué hacer con él!!!!  
  
14.- Aquí aparece y seguro que ya sabes qué le hizo ese perfecto y bello pervertido.  
  
15.- Yo me deshidraté pensando en su pasito samurai... seguro que le queda sexi. Claro que luego me dio pena con Kaoru corriendo tan poco dignamente con la cesta de huevos... ahhh, por qué tendrá que ser asi?  
  
16.- Sep. Un clubde la pelea. Y seguro que le ponen "Kojiro Tendo"  
  
17.- Kenshin es gay, lerolero... (Battousai) Maldita seas, Blankaoru!!! (Blank) ¡No, espera... ARGHHHHH!!!!  
  
18.- ese Kenshin, en fin. Quien lo manda a matar tanta gente. Aquí me despido y ya nos leemos. Te quelo muchito!!  
  
Misao_HX: Blankis cumple... bueno, suerte y besos, amiga.  
  
eri mond licht: Jejej, y eso que soy pésima para las sinopsis, pero si te llamó la atención, debo tener algo de talento en ello.  
  
Dark Shadow: A Kaoru no le hizo ni gracia lo de Sestuna. Menos hacer odiosas comparaciones y salir, según ella, perdiendo tristemente. Y no sé, pero Ken se enterará pronto... el modo, ni yo lo sé. Y Aoshi, salió terriblemente vivaracho, al final reaccionó y peleó por su Misao. Ya estaba bueno!!!  
  
Justary: Hola, amiga... supongo que este capítulo no estuvo ta gracioso, pero seguro que si estuvo bueno. Yo me reí mucho cuandoMisao lee la carta de Kaoru a Kenshin con tanta pasión, claro que casi le cuesta el pellejo a su amiga!!  
  
Rikbiel: Gracias por tu análisis de mis obras, aunque antes no te había visto, a menos que la memoria me falle miserablemente como suele hacerlo, de todos modos, me alegra que te haya causado tan buena impresión este fic, y espero superar las expectativas con respecto a los futuros. Me despido, y espero que no te pierdas. Un besote grande.  
  
Mer1: Jejejejeje, la actitud de Aoshi es tan relativa... se influencia con la luna, es bastante sentimental. Y celoso. Me gusta Aoshi celoso. En realidad, no melo puedo imaginar de otro modo. A Kenshin me gusta pintarlo de celoso, pero no pareciera que lo fuera tanto... Aoshi es otro cuento. Ese tiene hasta la cara... Y Kaoru, al menos sale viva de los líos en los que se mete. Esperemos que la suerte le dure unos episodios más. Un beso. Chaito.  
  
Naoko lizi Kinomoto:Seguiré, por Kenshin, por Kaoru, por ustedes y por mi honor!!  
  
catty-ishida: Seguro que si Kaoru hubiera imaginado en qué consistía probar su hombría, no habría ido. Pero por ir, la pudo demostrar peleando con medio mundo y saliendo victoriosa. Aoshi es otro sexi cuento. Gracias por tu apoyo. Siempre es bien recibido. Besos ¡!  
  
Gaby (hyatt: Hola... capítulo divertido, pero este también lo ha sido... si noestá ya enamorado, no losé... pobre Kenshin... ya veré como lo saco de este lío. 


	6. Equivocación

En el Nombre del Padre.  
  
Acto 6  
  
Equivocación.  
  
--------------  
  
No sé por qué, a pesar de que te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, no puedo expresártelo como quisiera. Tú antes me apartabas de ti cuando las cosas iban mal, me hacías a un lado. Te considerabas tan poca cosa que no deseabas que tu persona perturbara mi existencia. Pero fue conocerte y amarte y volver mi mundo y mi corazón de cabeza. Quizá estaba destinada a nuestro encuentro... era cosa de tiempo. Realmente no te esperaba, pero después que llegaste a mí, no podía... no quería dejarte ir. La primera vez me costó decidirme a ir a por ti, una decisión de la que nunca podría arrepentirme. Cuando llegaste esa noche tan exhausto, al límite de tus fuerzas y entonces yo te acogí en mi pecho... estabas desvanecido en ese momento, por eso nunca lo supiste. Te abracé con cuidado, te besé las sienes, la cabeza, mientras me hacía cargo de ti y te llevaba hacia adentro, ayudada de Sanosuke quien no quería soltarte, temeroso de que se te fuera la vida si no te sostenía... y después me confió tu ser, sabiendo que nadie más que yo podía amarte más, que nadie mejor que yo para cuidarte y retenerte en este mundo. Y te cuidé y te amé cada vez que respirabas y suspirabas recobrando la vida... mi amor, nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo por ti. Fueron tres noches seguidas en las que no dormí. Me escabullía de mi cuarto para acompañarte. Dormiste mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?... a veces despertabas por momentos y me llamabas. Yo siempre procuraba estar en esos instantes y entonces tú tanteabas el suelo, sin abrir los ojos, hasta que encontrabas mi mano y yo te reconfortaba con frases dulces, llenas de optimismo, para infundarte ánimo aunque sabía que seguirías durmiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo duró todo aquello? ¿Un mes? Seguramente... un día despertaste y te incorporaste. Mi corazón se aceleró, nuevamente volvía a mirar esos ojos violetas que siempre me han conmovido. Quería abrazarte, besarte como lo hacía mientras dormías, pero me quedé ahí, inmóvil, sonriéndote. Estabas vivo, despierto... y por ello el muro que erigías a tu alrededor volvía a aparecer ante mí, apartándome. Y era triste.  
  
Con lo de Enishi... te lo dije... no quería apartarme de ti nunca más. Y por un momento pensé que deseabas lo mismo... llamaste mi casa como "tu hogar" al que siempre regresarías. Soñé muchas cosas esa noche, pero al día siguiente el chico del cabello plateado apareció ante nosotros y nos separó... yo me atormentaba, sabía que sufrías por mi culpa por no saberme segura a tu lado. Quizá entonces pudiste comprender que al corazón no lo puedes obligar a fingir más. Lloraste, te deprimiste y juraste no volver a levantarte. Pero algo dentro de ti te hizo saber que yo estaba viva y que esa verdad nos daba la oportunidad que tanto te negaste a aceptar. Y nuevamente pasé por la angustia de no saber si despertarías nuevamente cuando la nueva batalla terminó.  
  
Siempre que alguien nos separaba, el destino te devolvía a mí, completamente destrozado. Pero yo siempre me encargaría de aliviarte. Con tu primera gran batalla supiste quien eras tú. Y con la segunda, supiste quien era yo para ti.  
  
Y nos dimos la oportunidad, ¿recuerdas?... entonces bebíamos té en el pórtico. Sentía la brisa fresca acariciar mis mejillas en tanto mis ojos contaban las estrellas. Tú hablabas, no recuerdo qué... deseaba inmortalizar ese momento en mi memoria. La brisa acariciante se volvió cálida sobre mi rostro y supe que eran tus dedos deslizándose y me mirabas... Kenshin... la única palabra que vino a mi mente en ese momento... retiraste tu mano avergonzado de que te haya sorprendido, por no poder contener tu impulso. Y te sonreí. Todo estaba bien. Yo te esperaría aún más de ser necesario. Miraste el pasillo de madera y volviste a mirar mi cara. "Te amo" musitaste. Fue tan sencillo... me sorprendiste. Ya lo sabía, pero me sorprendiste de todas maneras, el momento, el tono dulce de tu voz. "Te amo" repetí. Rozaste mis labios con los tuyos, me besaste. Te sentí un poco torpe, ¿estabas nervioso, verdad? Yo si lo estaba. Cuando nos separamos para respirar, repetiste tus palabras, me atrajiste sobre tu pecho y ahí quise acunarme siempre. Oía tu corazón... latía muy rápido. ¿Tenías miedo? Mi amor... todos tenemos miedo. Siempre lo sentimos.  
  
No sé qué pasó después. Todo iba bien y de pronto peleábamos y discutíamos... si, es cierto que había tenido un día horrible... pero no era excusa para lo que te dije. Lo que me dijiste tú... sólo te defendías de mi ataque... lo siento tanto, Kenshin.  
  
Pero esa noche fui incapaz de decírtelo. Muchas veces quise levantarme cuando despertaba, para pedir tu perdón. Pero al hacerlo ya era tarde y te habías ido.  
  
Tonta de mí... yo misma te obligué. Te consideré un cobarde, un imbécil... cuando yo era todo eso... después me tranquilicé un poco. Debía traerte a casa por tercera vez.  
  
Y apareció Kojiro Tendo. Y supe que tu huída no fue cobardía. Le abriste tu corazón a Kojiro... supe que te fuiste para hacerte mejor hombre. "No la merezco" le confesaste un día al chico, mientras acabábamos de acomodar unos fardos en alguna bodega. "Por eso debo adquirir habilidades que la hagan estar orgullosa de mí. Quiero aprender más cosas, no quiero ser lo que fui. Por ella seré un hombre nuevo, Kojiro". Y después de esa declaración, seguías trabajando con energía renovada y yo te miraba con el pecho agitado. "Pero si tú eres el mejor... al que amo" quise decirte. Pero mis ropas de hombre me hicieron retroceder. Había inventado toda una farsa para seguirte y debía atenerme a ella. Y así como tú erigiste barreras para ocultar tus sentimientos, así debía hacerlo yo, por motivos mucho menos nobles. Y supe que además, eras un hombre muy fuerte. Yo apenas puedo contenerme con esto.  
  
Ahora... ahora Misao atiende mis heridas. No sé qué sucederá con nosotros en el futuro... pero esta noche reconociste mi fortaleza y valentía. Quería ser más fuerte, para estar a tu altura y lo conseguí, pero por el contrario, he demostrado ser cabezota, niña chica... si tú te consideras indigno de mí, teniendo tantas cualidades, imagínate cómo me siento yo ahora. Quizá sea yo quien deba viajar para ser mejor.  
  
Misao me da otro sorbo de agua. Creo que mis heridas finalmente han dejado de sangrar... no sé cómo convenció al resto para que le permitieran atenderme a solas. Kenshin vigila afuera de la puerta. Te he notado extraño, mi amor. ¿Qué te sucederá ahora? Recuerdo la época cuando me ocultabas tus sentimientos... pero es tonto que se de eso con Kojiro. ¿Qué tendrías que ocultarle a un chico como yo? Quizá te sientes culpable por dejarme pelear solo.  
  
Misao me besa la frente justo en el momento en que Kenshin corre la puerta. Aoshi viene con más agua fresca para mí. Su actitud hacia mí ha cambiado mucho. Fue quien sugirió a Misao que me atendiera antes que a él... que yo era un chico muy valioso. Jeje... ¿quién lo diría?  
  
Todos se retiran y me dejan a solas con Kenshin. Él se prepara para acomodarse en el futón del lado y promete velar por mí durante la noche.  
  
Cierro mis ojos. Te lo diré, mi amor. Mañana... en cuanto me encuentre mejor. Te demostraré que me recupero muy rápido, que soy fuerte. Y te diré que soy tu Kaoru... mi Kenshin, te lo diré. No deseo engañarte más. Nunca más.  
  
-Buenas noches, mi amor... – murmuro sin darme cuenta de que lo digo.  
  
------------  
  
Yahiko se incorporaba nuevamente, espada de madera en mano. Su espada de bambú estaba partida en dos y la de madera de Kaoru era la que lo defendía de los golpes que le estaba propinando la turba de hombres. El chico había dejado inconscientes a tres, pero los cinco restantes decidieron olvidarse de sus consideraciones en pos del honor y atacarlos todos a la vez. Tras ellos, Gohei y Kihei Hiruma sonreían. Finalmente el dojo sería de ellos. Y lo quemarían. Pero antes le sacarían provecho.  
  
La espada de madera de Yahiko se alzó en el aire y cayó certeramente sobre una cabeza. Sin embargo, descuidó la guardia y uno de los hombres le dio una patada en el estómago. Los tres restantes se abalanzaron sobre él y lo patearon un rato, antes de dejarlo semiinconsciente en el piso del dojo.  
  
Tsubame había presenciado todo. Había corrido al cuerpo inmóvil del chico para socorrerlo en cuanto la policía llegaba para constatar lo sucedido. Y lo había llevado con ella y con Tae para cuidarlo.  
  
Habían pasado tres días desde aquello. Yahiko era fuerte y tenaz... quizá no fuera un experto como Kenshin, pero era tenaz y eso, en su caso, compensaba su falta de maestría. Aunque casi lo había llevado a la muerte. Por un momento, Tsubame pensó en Kaoru y en el hecho de que ella siempre veía a su amado en las condiciones más lamentables. Seguramente Kaoru había pasado por el temor y la incertidumbre de que Kenshin no volviera a despertar. Era terrible, pero Kaoru siempre sonreía y era amable... era una gran chica.  
  
Yahiko con su movimiento llamó la atención de Tsubame en el pequeño cuarto. Tsubame lo miró. El chico terminaba de armar su paquete. Se iba a Kyoto a la mañana siguiente, para llegar por la tarde, en el tren.  
  
-Y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.- le aseguró el chico, cuyo rostro estaba marcado por moretones y raspones.  
  
Tsubame sólo cerró los ojos. Debía ser difícil vivir con Kenshin y no poder evitar sus partidas.  
  
Pero Yahiko... era diferente.  
  
-Esperaré a que regreses bien y les prepararé algo delicioso para entonces.  
  
-Gracias, Tsubame. No tienes que molestarte.- dijo Yahiko, levemente sonrojado.  
  
-Tratándose de ti... no puede ser de otro modo.- soltó la chica en un murmullo que Yahiko escuchó...  
  
-------------  
  
Las dos y media de la noche. Kenshin se incorporó un poco. Le parecía increíble que en tan sólo unas horas hayan pasado tantas cosas. Primero, él besaba a Kojiro confundiéndolo con su Kaoru en sueños... luego el chico casi muere a manos de Aoshi... y ahora lo trataba de "su amor"... y él, Kenshin... se moría por... por...  
  
No, no... él es muy machito... Kenshin no haría eso.  
  
Bueno, nadie lo sabría...  
  
Y así sabría con certeza qué le causaba el chico. Sólo rozaría sus labios. Nadie lo sabría... era más fuerte que él ese sentimiento...  
  
Kenshin se sentó junto a Kojiro. La luna estaba del otro lado de la habitación y Kenshin notaba, gracias a su luz, el rostro dormido del joven. El cabello negro desordenado sobre su frente... esperen un momento... mirándolo atentamente, algo no estaba en su lugar en ese rostro.  
  
Le resultaba familiar... y ese aroma... qué diablos hacía ese aroma de jazmín en la habitación. No podía ser de Kojiro, ¿o sí?  
  
Kenshin notó la ropa ensangrentada de Kojiro doblada cerca de la cabecera de éste. Estiró una mano para olerla.  
  
Jazmin...  
  
Kenshin la devolvió a su sitio, asustado... no podía ser lo que se le estaba ocurriendo... no...  
  
Tiró de la ropa y algo duro cayó al suelo. Una bolita de algo. Un jabón.  
  
Un jabón de fuerte olor a tabaco, y otros aromas "varoniles".  
  
Kenshin volvió su rostro ávido a Kojiro. Pero no podía ser ella. Su voz... estaba tan deformada. De pronto una imagen le vino a la memoria.  
  
Kojiro defendiéndose del ataque de Aoshi usando el Hawatari... esa... no, esa era el Arcano supremo de la escuela Kamiya. Sólo dos personas podían ejecutarla y una de ellas se encontraba en Tokio...  
  
Sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar el aire fatigosamente mientras alargaba una mano hacia los cabellos de Kojiro para acomodarlos... su piel cálida. Algo pasó en el pecho de Kenshin. parecía que iba a salírsele el corazón.  
  
Kojiro se movió en sueños. Kenshin retiró su mano... debía comprobar su teoría... dirigió su mano hacia la yukata de Kojiro. La abriría. Comenzó a retirar la colcha que lo cubría.  
  
Kaoru abrió los ojos cuando sintió una fría mano cerrarse fuertemente sobre su seno izquierdo.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kenshin, demasiado sorprendido, no notaba que apretaba el seno hasta que Kojiro o quien quiera que sea, gimió de dolor.  
  
Los ojos azules del chico brillaban como estrellas cuando lo miraban... Kenshin le sostenía la mirada. Ya no apretaba su seno, pero no retiraba la mano. Kaoru la quitó de un manotazo y cerró su yukata hasta el cuello... maldición... Misao le había quitado su "apreta busto" para permitir un mejor flujo de la sangre y por ende, mayor descanso al dormir y por eso Kenshin había descubierto que ella...  
  
Kenshin retiró violentamente la colcha hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto las suaves curvas femeninas distinguibles perfectamente bajo la luz de la luna y la yukata gracias a la postura que había tomado Kaoru cuando se medio incorporó de lado sobre la cama, apoyándose sobre el brazo sano.  
  
Los ojos de Kenshin relampaguearon de furia. Tomó a Kaoru por la muñeca cercana a su pecho y tiró de ella hasta que la chica se levantó... luego abrió la maldita yukata. El cuerpo femenino brilló como la porcelana... así como las vendas que cubrían parte de él en el cuello, piernas y torso, mientras la prenda se deslizaba hasta llegar al suelo.  
  
Y se quedó inmóvil.  
  
¡Maldita sea!  
  
-¿Kaoru?- susurró.  
  
-¿Y quién otra, si no?- musitó Kaoru, mareada... ¿era un sueño o era real? Bueno, el frío y la amenaza que percibía le parecían muy reales.  
  
Kenshin dejó de mirar su cuerpo desnudo de modo indiferente y bueno, al pobrecito le pasaron muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo.  
  
Pero de momento, besarla como un desesperado antes de recriminarle algo le pareció una buena forma de canalizar sus sentimientos.  
  
Kaoru no entendía qué pasaba. De pronto despertaba, Kenshin le quitaba la ropa, la descubría y ahora, ahora...  
  
Ahora cerraba los ojos en tanto permitía que Kenshin la doblara contra él, afirmando su cintura, como si de ese modo pudiera protegerla del frío. Y Kaoru notaba una dura presión contra su vientre, como si una parte del cuerpo de Kenshin hubiera cobrado vida propia.  
  
-Kaoru... mi Kaoru...  
  
Y Kenshin ingresaba a su boca y la tomaba, succionando sus labios, su lengua, sintiendo el fuego apoderarse de sus venas de modo enloquecedor que quitaba todo vestigio de razón en él. Y tomaba el labio inferior de Kaoru para morderlo levemente antes de entrar nuevamente a su boca. Deslizaba las manos por su espalda, como si ella fuese una muñeca de algo moldeable... pensando que él había llegado a sentir algo por Kojiro... lógico, si sólo Kaoru le causaba esas reacciones en él de modo tan loco. Claro que ahora la sorpresa y la rabia y ante todo, el amor, todo eso junto logró que Kenshin perdiera su maravilloso autocontrol con ella.  
  
Y Kaoru no se quedaba atrás. Kenshin nunca la había besado así antes, con tal premura... la joven enredó sus dedos en los cabellos cobrizos y se arqueó contra él cuando sintió su lengua llegar hasta el seno que antes fue aprisionado por él.  
  
De algún modo Kenshin la acostó sobre el futón, tomando sus muñecas para inmovilizarla. ¡Tanto tiempo extrañándola y ahora la tenía desnuda y bajo él...! Kaoru cerraba los ojos y se elevaba hacia él cuando Kenshin se separaba levemente de ella, buscándolo. Y besaba sus orejas ocultas por el cabello rojizo, su cuello, sus hombros duros... y Kenshin extasiado se olvidaba de la pelea que había tenido con Aoshi, de las heridas... Kaoru llegó hasta el obi de Kenshin y desatándolo, pronto sintió su torso sobre el propio cuando ella lo abrazó, uniendo ambos pechos. Y el hombre acariciaba su espalda, acercándola más, si es que podía. Intoxicado con su aroma, Kenshin enterraba el rostro en su garganta... la succionaba, la mordía... bajaba a los senos... seguía por la cintura. Volvió a los labios hinchados de la joven y entonces, separó las piernas de ella con una rodilla.  
  
La penetró lentamente... Kaoru sorprendida al sentir el miembro erecto de él entrando... su cuerpo apenas se amoldaba a la dureza y le causaba dolor. Pero eso, comparado con las muchas sensaciones que la embargaban, era nada. Le permitió el poseerla, sin quejarse... lo sintió moverse y de algún modo instintivo, ella se acomodaba para permitirle un mejor acceso a su cuerpo... Kenshin seguía como un loco besando su cuello y su boca alternadamente, hasta que, rato después, habiendo alcanzado el clímax, más calmado, se acostó al lado de ella. Kaoru lo abrazó y él la acunó entre sus brazos.  
  
------------------  
  
Una prenda de vestir cayó sobre el rostro de Kaoru... y despertó.  
  
-Levántate, chico... – escupió Kenshin. – y vístete. Tenemos visitas.  
  
Kaoru algo mareada, sólo lo miró confusa. Y algo de frío le anunció que sólo estaba cubierta con la colcha del futón.  
  
Kenshin dirigió su mirada al suave valle entre los senos, visible desde su posición al lado de Kaoru y de pie. Pero en ese momento, su autocontrol había regresado de manera evidente.  
  
-No querrás que te descubran así, ¿verdad?- La voz de Kenshin sonaba bastante mal para el gusto de la joven. Kaoru pronto recordó todo con claridad. –Apresúrate. Okina no tarda en regresar.  
  
La joven se incorporó ruborizada. Kenshin se apoyó contra un mueble y se dedicó a observarla vestirse. Kaoru se puso nerviosa y le temblaron las manos. Sabía que debía disculparse. Sabía que él estaba furioso.  
  
-No entiendo cómo pude ser tan tonto y no darme cuenta antes del engaño. Claro, lo de las cartas fue una gran idea... yo de verdad te hacía en Tokio, cuidando de tu dojo.- Se adelantó él. –y por favor, deja de temblar y acaba de vestirte ya.-  
  
-Kenshin... yo... – susurró Kaoru, mirándole de reojo... ¿dónde había quedado su amante de la noche anterior? -Misao ya me puso al tanto, así que no busques las palabras. No las necesitas. Como ha sido una actuación tan buena, dejaremos que los demás aún sigan pensando que eres un hombre. –  
  
Kaoru finalmente cubrió su pecho con el "apreta busto" y empezó a ajustarlo con cuidado, mientras trataba inútilmente de contener las lágrimas. Era una sensación peor de cuando su padre la regañaba de pequeña. Ahora tenía la certeza de que había defraudado al hombre que amaba. Por ello, bajó la vista para que Kenshin no notara sus lágrimas, permitiendo que su desordenado fleco azabache cubriera sus ojos. Kenshin, por su parte, agradeció el que ella hubiera cubierto sus senos. Su cuerpo reaccionaba fuertemente a esa visión, pero no podía permitirse flaquear miserablemente como la noche anterior.  
  
-Kenshin... perdóname... –  
  
-¿qué te perdone?... ¿qué te perdone por engañarme, por ponerte deliberadamente en peligro una y otra vez como si se tratara de un juego? ¿Y si te hubieran matado?... ¡¡Dios!! Eso habría acabado conmigo... –Kenshin no pudo controlarse al recordar la noche anterior y se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola fuertemente. – Que te perdone por negarme tu presencia durante todo este tiempo... ¿lo hacías para vengarte por nuestra pelea?... – Kenshin se separó de ella violentamente y Kaoru se cubrió protectoramente con la camisa, mirando siempre al suelo.–Seguro que ya me sacarías en cara en el futuro el no haberte reconocido... –  
  
-No... no es eso... yo quería estar contigo. Kenshin... yo nunca pensé en vengarme de ti... sólo quería saber que estabas bien y llevarte de vuelta a casa... –  
  
-Habría bastado con presentarte como Kaoru. Y yo te habría seguido. Pero no... tuvieron que pasar casi dos meses y tú... ¡¡¡siempre disfrazada de ese maldito chico!!! Si Aoshi lo supiera, te mataría por burlarte de él. ¡Y termina de vestirte de una vez! Por lo demás, no vuelvas a dirigirte a mí con esa voz deformada. No quiero oírte.- Kenshin salió furioso de la habitación, dejándola sola. Y Kaoru se sintió bastante miserable en ese momento. Minutos después, entró Misao, con cara de culpable.  
  
-Discúlpame, amiga. Entré temprano para traerte el desayuno y él ya estaba vestido, sentado junto a ti, con los brazos cruzados y muy furioso... sentí miedo y cuando me preguntó si yo lo sabía, y cuanto sabía, le dije todo. Pero traté de hacerlo parecer que yo te convencí de ello y que estabas desesperada.  
  
Kaoru se anudó el obi de la hakama. Misao le ofreció un bocadito que ella se esforzó en tragar, pero tenía la garganta cerrada.  
  
-Déjalo escapar, Kaoru... vamos. Nadie entrará hasta una hora. Es muy temprano, ¿sabes? Y a esta hora, el señor Aoshi prepara algunos asuntos y no se aparece hasta las once.  
  
Kaoru entonces se largó a llorar.  
  
-Yo sé que... que hice mal engañándolo, pero... pero él, anoche... me descubrió... yo no sé por qué, pero estaba tocándome y descubrió mis senos y... y... fue... – Kaoru volvió a gimotear con más fuerza, dejando a Misao triste por no saber cómo ayudarla.-... él me quitó la yukata y no dejaba de... acariciarme.... y besarme... Misao... yo pensé que él estaba contento de verme, pero hoy... me ha tratado muy feo...-  
  
------------------  
  
Okina miraba a Kojiro con evidente admiración. El chico seguía trabajando como todos los días y no se permitió descansar. Kaoru, por su parte, estaba demasiado triste y quería trabajar sólo para no pensar en la furia de Kenshin, quien no lo miraba ni le pedía nada. Kojiro realizaba tareas para los demás cocineros.  
  
El anciano ex ninja seguía mirando al jovencito. Y a Kenshin. Algo había pasado entre esos dos. La tensión era palpable. Conociendo a Kenshin, seguramente en su papel de protector se había puesto pesado con el chico y ambos se habían enfadado.  
  
Aoshi entró en la cocina, mirando a Kojiro acarrear unos saquitos de patatas.  
  
-Kojiro, deja eso. Debes descansar.  
  
Kaoru iba a abrir la boca, pero Kenshin se adelantó.  
  
-Olvídalo, Aoshi. A este chico obstinado se le ha ocurrido demostrarnos lo fuerte que es. Déjalo seguir hasta que caiga rendido, a ver si así aprende a medir su propia capacidad de una buena vez.-  
  
El ninja miró extrañado a Kenshin, en tanto Kojiro salía del lugar a por el otro saquito. La mirada azul hielo se encontró con la del más anciano.  
  
Aoshi entonces siguió a Kojiro.  
  
-Te ayudaré.  
  
Ambos jóvenes pronto acabaron con las labores y Kojiro se vio libre de ellas. Nunca imaginó que Aoshi fuera un hombre tan noble. Con razón Misao lo amaba tanto. La chica era muy afortunada porque el ninja la amaba tanto como ella a él y la contemplaba con total adoración mientras acompañaba a Kojiro y pasaba cerca de ella, que ordenaba los lugares vacíos de gente en el restaurant.  
  
Kaoru ese día se sentía bastante mal con la actitud amable de Aoshi. Lo mejor sería decirle la verdad. Misao estaba de acuerdo en ello. Por eso lo invitó al parquecito en el cual se batieron a duelo la noche anterior, sentándose en una banquita cercana.  
  
Kaoru sentía miedo de Aoshi... pero algo sucedió. Al principio no le salían las palabras, sin embargo, esa mirada a los ojos azul hielo le devolvió la calma. Tranquilidad era lo que emanaba de Aoshi. Tenía un aura muy especial...  
  
Y se lo contó todo... desde su pelea con Kenshin en el dojo hasta el momento en que se le ocurrió la idea de seguirlo y luego demostrarle su hombría. Finalmente la chica reflexionó con que se le había escapado de las manos su papel de Kojiro Tendo.  
  
Cuando terminó, pidiéndole perdón y defendiendo a Misao por estar metida en el engaño también, la chica se encogió de hombros, temerosa cuando Aoshi levantó un brazo. La golpearía.  
  
Pero no la golpeó. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de la joven y la atrajo hacia él. Misao los miraba, aprobatoriamente, cerca de ellos. Aoshi lo había descubierto cuando peleó con ella.  
  
-Discúlpeme a mí, señorita Kamiya. Fui yo quien no quiso detenerse anoche, debido a mi locura, cuando lo supe. Estaba demasiado furioso. Fue cuando la tomé del cuello de la yukata para golpearla. Cuando le estrellé el puño en la boca, mi vista se dirigió hacia abajo y no pude dejar de notar... un par de detalles debido a que se había corrido esa cosa que usa usted para apretar su busto. Por eso la arrojé contra la pared. Para apartarla de mí en tanto asimilaba la información. Pero después usted me retó y bueno... yo también reaccioné de modo infantil. Por eso... no tengo nada que perdonarle. Por el contrario... gracias a Kojiro logré abrir los ojos y saber qué tipo de hombre debo ser para agradar a Misao. Y ante todo, aceptar mis sentimientos por ella.  
  
-Aoshi... yo... – Kaoru no encontraba las palabras. Así que optó por cerrar la boca.  
  
-Mire, no tienen nada más que decir. Lo que usted ha hecho, ha sido, evidentemente de buena fe y por amor. Usted sólo seguía a su hombre, que fue lo mismo que hizo mi pequeña.  
  
-Pero yo hice mal... quería demostrarle que se me defender sola, entre otras cosas... soy vanidosa...  
  
Aoshi sonrió un poco, suspirando.  
  
-Señorita Kamiya... Misao es una joven ninja y aunque es muy joven, posee grandes cualidades y habilidades en combate, más que el común de las mujeres y que yo reconozco y admiro. Usted es una kendoka, y muy buena, por lo que pude notar anoche, pues estoy conciente de que nuestras fuerzas no son equivalentes... pienso que usted desea demostrar simplemente, lo que es y el orgullo que siente de serlo. Yo sé mejor que nadie lo duro que es entrenar y creer en una causa y esperar una oportunidad de validarme ante los demás como el Onniwabanshu que soy, pero ya sabe usted que el emperador se rindió antes de que nosotros pudiéramos demostrar nuestras habilidades y compromiso el gobierno. No es justo que Kenshin cierre los ojos no sólo ante la mujer hermosa y valiente que es usted, sino también a su esencia kendoka. Por otra parte, yo sé que usted se preocupa porque Kenshin siempre busca proteger a los demás aún a costa de su propia vida, por eso si usted le demuestra que es fuerte, ya sería una carga menos para él. Yo no podría condenarla por eso, sino admirarla más de lo que ya lo hago, porque aunque anoche fuimos adversarios, cuando yo estrecho la mano de alguien, me comprometo a ser su amigo. Y un amigo reconoce las cualidades cuando el amigo triste no puede notarlas ni dejarlas ver.  
  
Aoshi tomó un poco de aire. Kaoru estaba más calmada. Misao entró a la tienda, feliz. Estaba orgullosa de su hombre y lo amaba más que nunca. Era un hombre que finalmente se permitía demostrar lo cariñoso y comprensivo que era.  
  
-Por lo demás, señorita Kamiya, espero que usted siga manteniendo en pie su promesa de venir a la boda mía y de Misao. Ahora que he descubierto este sentimiento hacia ella, desearía no perder el tiempo sin hacerla mi esposa. Estoy seguro que para ese momento, Kenshin y usted ya estarán mejor.  
  
Kaoru puso triste cara nuevamente.  
  
-No, Aoshi. Está muy enojado. Yo nunca lo había visto así. Me asusta.  
  
Aoshi volvió a sonreír. Cuando Kaoru vio su sonrisa, recordó el modo de sonreír de su padre.  
  
-Cuando los hombres nos enojamos, nos volvemos un poco locos y no pensamos mucho, pero... cuando amamos tanto a nuestra mujer, no podemos estar enfadados demasiado tiempo. Por lo demás, señorita Kaoru... estoy extrañando mucho a Kojiro. Era un chico muy valiente... muy fuerte... creo que algo como él es lo que usted necesita en este momento. Pienso que seguramente su padre era así y que por eso supo inculcar esos valores en usted. Y ya que los lució ante nosotros con tanto éxito, pienso que ahora debiera sacar esa parte suya nuevamente. Por favor, no se abata. Este es el momento en que debe demostrar su valor, y ya no oculta bajo Kojiro. Sino como la mujer que es usted.  
  
------------------  
  
Yahiko llegó por la tarde, causando una gran conmoción en todos los residentes en Aoiya, debido a su estado. Aunque para ser sinceros, no se veía demasiado diferente de Kojiro Tendo quien tenía su boca aún hinchada y cojeaba levemente. Cuando el chico miró a Kenshin, supo de inmediato que habían sido descubiertos y que hasta él sería juzgado en su momento.  
  
Yahiko notó que todos trataban de Kojiro a Kaoru, así que él, bajo la mirada inexpresiva de Kenshin, optó por llamarle así también.  
  
-Disculpen mi llegada sin avisar, pero... asaltaron el dojo Kamiya y necesito la ayuda de Kenshin en esto.  
  
Kojiro palideció ente eso.  
  
-Fueron los Hiruma. Llegaron hace cuatro días con muchos hombres. Habían notado que Kenshin no andaba por el lugar y decidieron cobrar venganza por todas las veces que fueron vencidos por él y por Sanosuke. Afortunadamente Kaoru no se encontraba, porque llegaron dispuestos a... a todo. A mí me golpearon entre varios y quedé inconsciente... Tsubame cuidó de mí... por eso debemos partir a Tokio cuanto antes. Gohei y Kihei prometieron regresar a quemar el dojo. La policía aún no ha dado con ellos y no desearía que eso sucediera. Pensaba hacerme cargo yo solo, pero, finalmente... soy un niño. No pude hacer mucho por proteger nuestra casa. Perdónenme.- Yahiko bajó triste y avergonzado la cabeza.  
  
Kenshin no se movió de su lugar. Los demás miraban expectantes la escena. Kojiro finalmente se movió hacia Yahiko. Aoshi tenía razón... ella debía demostrar lo que era. Y era una mujer conmovida por la tristeza de su pupilo. De su hermano menor.  
  
Así que se acercó a él y lo abrazó cariñosamente, apoyando la cabeza del chico en su hombro.  
  
-No, no, Yahiko... perdóname tú a mí por ponerte en esta situación... debí regresar antes, pero... estaba tan entretenida viviendo otra vida... Yahiko... – Los demás miraban asombrados a Kojiro, en tanto Aoshi y Misao sonreían aprobatoriamente. -... Yahiko, yo nunca había tenido esa vida... no debía preocuparme por nada... y peleé y jugué, hice amigos, me divertí mucho y en cierto sentido fui más libre de lo que había sido en mi vida... recordé en muchas ocasiones cuando era una niña, la que nunca volveré a ser. Ser hombre es divertido, pero... ya debo enfrentar quien soy, ¿no? Debo enfrentar mi destino. Mañana regresaré contigo a pelear por nuestra casa. No podría estar enfadada contigo, porque... estoy segura que esos moretones no te los hiciste mirando como esos animales se metían a mi dojo.- Kaoru rió un poco. Y sintió los músculos de Yahiko destensarse lentamente bajo su abrazo afectuoso.- Okon, Omasu... por favor... sírvanle algo más a mi pupilo. Esta noche te alimentarás bien, Yahiko y mañana, les demostraremos a esos tipos quienes somos.  
  
-------------------  
  
Nadie estaba enfadado con Kaoru por lo del engaño y pronto Misao los puso al tanto de lo sucedido. Yahiko fue acomodado en una habitación contigua a la de Kaoru, que fue ubicada en otro lugar aparte de Kenshin quien no le había dirigido la palabra. Kaoru fue a comprar los boletos para el tren y a pesar de que estaba cerrada la boletería, uno de los trabajadores la reconoció como el ilustrísimo Kojiro Tendo... fundador del exitoso Club de la Pelea de Kyoto. Así que le regaló los boletos y se entristeció al saber que partiría a Tokio.  
  
-Pero regrese cuando quiera, joven Tendo. Usted siempre será bienvenido en nuestra comunidad.  
  
Kaoru sonrió ante ese recuerdo antes de cerrar sus ojos para dormir. Entonces un ruido en la habitación la puso alerta.  
  
-¿Kenshin...?  
  
Kenshin se movía en la sombra y Kaoru apenas podía notarlo. Así de sigiloso era su paso.  
  
-Tú si que me reconoces en cualquier situación, ¿no?  
  
-¿Pasa algo? ¿Kenshin?  
  
El pelirrojo se acercó a ella. Kaoru estiró una mano para tocar su rostro... Kenshin cerró los ojos ante su contacto, como si apenas pudiera contenerse, pero... ¿de qué?  
  
-¡Maldición...! Kaoru...  
  
De tomarla entre sus brazos, de besarla como un poseído... de acostarla bajo él y de algún modo hundirse en ella, acallando sus gemidos con besos hambrientos que le quitaban la respiración a la joven. Kaoru no protestó ni se negó a él y lo recibió como sólo ella podía hacerlo. Con amor, entregando todo su ser a su amante.  
  
Parecía que Kenshin no se cansaría de ella en toda la noche y en cuanto terminaba, la atraía sobre él, acariciándola hasta que la pasión volvía a encenderlo. Pero... pero...  
  
Fue durante la mañana, cuando Kaoru despertó, sonriente, que él volvía a mirarla serio. Y nuevamente estaba vestido para partir. Le extendió sus ropas varoniles.  
  
-Te quedaste dormida. Ahora vístete que nos vamos a Tokio.-  
  
Kaoru, medio adormilada debido al agotamiento y a la noche casi en vela, no comprendía cómo es que Kenshin se veía siempre fresco como una lechuga. Le sonrió, buscando una sonrisa de él como respuesta.  
  
La respuesta que no llegó. Parecía enfadado nuevamente y más que el día anterior.  
  
-¿Kenshin... qué pasa esta vez?... Porque ya no estás enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad?  
  
-No confundas las cosas. Y vístete ya.  
  
Kaoru sintió como su corazón se partía en varios pedazos. Pero debía intentar, al menos...  
  
-¿Hice algo malo anoche? Perdóname... esto es tan nuevo para mí... pero me acostumbraré. Sabes que yo no sabía como era esto y...  
  
-¿Serías tan amable de callarte y vestirte? El tren se irá sin nosotros.  
  
Kaoru miró confundida a Kenshin, quien seguía impasible junto a ella. Y sintió ganas de llorar amargamente. Antes deseaba que la tratara como "Kaoru" a secas, no como "señorita Kaoru". Pero en ese momento, en que él no usaba el honorífico, hacía sonar su nombre como algo humillante.  
  
-Ya- Kaoru se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse. Kenshin la observaba como si fuese cualquier cosa, menos la mujer a la que tanto amó durante la noche.  
  
"Debe demostrar su valor, pero como la mujer que es"  
  
Kaoru se irguió entonces, ante Kenshin. Ya no estaba avergonzada de su desnudez ni se sentía disminuida. En vez de eso, hizo a un lado su sentimiento de culpabilidad... ¡No era justo! Ella había seguido a su sueño, demostrando más determinación y valor que cualquiera en su empresa y ahora, aunque su sueño era una horrible pesadilla, Kojiro Tendo no se amilanaría... Kojiro Kamiya jamás lo hizo. Kaoru Kamiya menos.  
  
Kenshin notó el cambio en la mirada de Kaoru y no pudo apartar los ojos de ella. La joven se acercó a él, cubriéndose con un kimono. Aún le dolía el hombro y la pierna herida. Pero más le dolía el corazón.  
  
Se acercó a Kenshin humedeciéndose los labios, sosteniendo su mirada. Cuando estuvo a centímetros de él, respirando de su aliento, la joven estiró una mano hacia él.  
  
En realidad, hacia su espada. En un rápido movimiento, colocó el filo en la garganta de Kenshin, quien no se movió ni un ápice. Ni siquiera pestañeó.  
  
-Nadie en mi vida me había humillado como tú, estúpido rurouni, lo has hecho. Te seguí... quería estar contigo y veo que no ha valido la pena. Me salté toda la educación que me dio mi padre y me entregué a ti y tú lo ves como si fuera mi deber satisfacerte por estar en deuda contigo, pero... pero no. Me has decepcionado profundamente, Kenshin Himura. Porque ese trato no me lo merezco. Merezco alguien que me quiera realmente. Si no me amaste nunca y necesitabas una excusa para alejarte, esta te salió bastante buena. Como supongo que aunque te lo prohíba te meterás en mis asuntos, vendrás a Tokio, pero en cuanto todo esto termine, me harás un favor por única vez en tu vida y espero que te apartes de mí. Y ahora, ¡¡¡SAL DE ESTE CUARTO, MALDITO SEAS!!!-  
  
Misao sintió el grito de Kaoru desde su habitación y salió corriendo a ver qué le pasaba. Llegó junto a Aoshi al pasillo, quien subió corriendo las escaleras, para ver a Kenshin salir del cuarto de la joven con una mejilla colorada y el hermoso orinal blanco con flores pintadas, puesto de manera más o menos graciosa sobre su roja cabeza. Y expresión abatida.  
  
Misao no lo tomó en cuenta. Ella también estaba decepcionada de Himura. Aoshi se detuvo junto a él.  
  
-Te lo mereces. Lástima que a ella no, Kenshin. Quizá tenías razón desde el principio. Solo daño es lo mejor que sabes hacer.  
  
Una hora exacta después, el un quinteto que nos resulta familiar viajaba a Tokio en tren. Aoshi y Misao, quienes no podían dejar de prestar ayuda a su amiga Kaoru y Yahiko. Misao vestía de kimono, conciente de que Aoshi no le quitaba la mirada de encima.  
  
¿Cómo no había notado antes lo hermosa que era? Bueno, la chica era maravillosa en todos los sentidos... la amaba... ah, si... gracias al cielo que la amaba y eso podía retenerla de manera deliciosa a su lado.  
  
Kaoru también vestía kimono. Misao le había prestado uno muy bonito y como era de esperar, maquilló y peinó a su amiga con ayuda de Okón y Omasu quienes e tomaron el asunto de Kojiro con humor. Cuando Kaoru salió del Aoiya, muchos caballeros se detuvieron a contemplar a la singular pareja de bellezas que conformaba con Misao. Aoshi, como era de esperar, se apresuró a tomar del brazo a Misao, como un gran señor, vestido a la manera occidental. Que le gustaba bastante. Yahiko notaba cómo Kenshin quedaba totalmente descolocado... hacía tiempo que no veía a Kaoru tal y como era con sus ropas femeninas y por ende no atinaba a reaccionar, ahora que el sentido común había vuelto a su cabeza tan anteriormente recalentada. Yahiko decidió evitarle un mal rato a Kaoru, así que sonriendo, se acercó a ella y tomó su brazo.  
  
-Es un honor que un buen joven como usted me lleve, joven Myoujin... descendiente de los samurais de Tokio.  
  
-Y para mí un orgullo llevar a tan bella dama, señorita Kamiya.  
  
Fue así como los dos chicos le dieron alcance a la pareja de enamorados, sonriendo y contándose chistes o peleando un poco para mantener la costumbre. Kenshin... bueno... sólo se conformó con seguir sus pasos y observarles, envidioso.  
  
¿Acaso él nunca terminaría de aprender a ser una buena persona?  
  
Por ahora, lo más importante, era llegar a Tokio a defender el que sería su hogar al menos, durante esa noche.  
  
-----------------  
  
Fin acto seis.  
  
Abril 26, 2004.  
  
Notas de la autora.  
  
Son en este momento, las cuatro con treinta de la mañana en Santiago de Chile. Fue una semana de locos y promete seguir así, por lo que peligra la entrega de Actuación sin Libreto. Al menos estoy satisfecha porque saqué adelante esta.  
  
Me encontré con algunas personas el sábado en la tarde y noche... algunas trataron de comunicarse conmigo... hablé con otras... verán... yo estaba preparando un informe, así que no podía hablar con ustedes. Ahora me escapé unas dos horas para terminar este capítulo y contarles un par de cosas.  
  
Primero... discúlpenme, pero no contestaré reviews en este episodio por falta real de tiempo... ¡quiero dormir!... me sorprende continuamente mi capacidad de soportar largas jornadas sin dormir más de algunas horas... quizá el problema sea que no sé organizarme... y en ese caso esto es sólo culpa mía. Pero también influyen factores externos que ahora resultaría largo de explicar y que realmente dudo que les interese demasiado... mejor, comentaremos este episodio, que sí, es el penúltimo de esta serie.  
  
Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me encanta Aoshi... sep.. al principio me extrañó que hablara tanto con Kaoru, pero... creo que realmente Aoshi es una persona muy noble y que en ese aspecto no quedó demasiado alejado del personaje real... recuerdo cuando trataba de convencer a los demás, en alguna parte del Jinchuu, de abrir la tumba de Kaoru... jajaja, ahí si que habló bastante el chico. Aquí era necesario, porque le bajó el lado paternal, que sin duda tuvo con Misao cuando era tan solo una niña. Entonces, creo que Aoshi en el fondo es un tipo celoso, sep, pero tierno y cariñoso. Si fue como era en el manga, lógicamente se debe a su historia de vida... en fin, supongo que me entienden. Jejeje.  
  
Misao, apareció menos, aunque por oír a Aoshi valió la pena, ¿no?... además, la chica es bastante inteligente y segura del amor de su hombre...  
  
Yahiko y la breve aparición de Tsubame me dejó satisfecha... si señor, qué linda es esa chica. Ahora, no son mi pareja favorita, pero creo que su corto encuentro fue muy bonito.  
  
Kaoru... pobre chica... llega el tipo, se enfada, la toma, la deja, luego la toma nuevamente... y la vuelve a dejar como si cualquier cosa... ¡ qué rata me salió Kenshin en este episodio! En fin... tendrá que hacer demasiados méritos en el próximo episodio para conseguir el perdón de Kaoru, que al fin y al cabo hizo todo por él y no hizo daño a nadie en el camino... y Kaoru... al principio se nos puso depresiva, quién no en su situación, pero al final, alentada por las palabras de Aoshi, su nuevo mentor, ella recupera la fuerza. Ahhh, cómo quisiera ser así yo también... pero parece que soy muy llorona a veces... jajaja, sin duda que lo soy. Y Kaoru ahora le demostrará a Kenshin que le importa un pepino y que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que sufrir por él. Como recuperar su dojo.  
  
Hablemos sobre Gohei y Kihei Hiruma. Quizá algunas de ustedes no los conozcan. Veamos. Resulta que en la serie aparece uno solo de estos hermanos, pero en el manga son dos. Uno se hace el enfermo, poco después de la muerte del padre de Kaoru, y ella, cómo no, lo recoge y él se queda en su casa como su sirviente. Y en tanto, trata de convencerla para que venda el dojo. Su otro hermano es el que se hace pasar por el falso Battousai, ahuyentándole los estudiantes. Y es aquí cuando aparece Kenshin y salva el día y el dojo.  
  
Reaparecen después cuando contratan a Sanosuke para que mate a Kenshin. Y nuevamente salen muy mal parados.  
  
Y reaparecen otra vez, como unos estafadores en el Jinchuu, que se aprovechan de la gente que vive en el pueblo natal de Sanosuke. Esta vez es Sanosuke y Kamishimoemon, su padre ( jajajajaja, y es tan gamberro como él) quienes les dan su merecido, aunque esta parte sólo la he leído por ahí, así que no sé qué pasa finalmente con ellos, pero estoy segura que si siguen vivos, le tienen muchas ganas al dojo de Kaoru.  
  
Volviendo al tema Kenshin... ¿qué diablos le habrá pasado? Sin duda que nos convencerá en el próximo episodio de lo sucedió en este, aunque es tan lindo que se le perdona casi cualquier cosa.  
  
Bueno, esta semana he dormido poco, corrido mucho... pero soy feliz igual. De pronto tengo amigos muy buenos y creo que eso me infunde mucho ánimo, en especial, cuando estoy alejada de mi noviecito por incompatibilidad de horarios. Uno de ellos, el chico del que les hablé en alguna ocasión... sí, es muy lindo. Pero otra de mis amigas no se queda atrás. Es muy simpática, sabe escuchar y nos llevamos estupendamente. Y hacemos una buena dupla de trabajo, porque no peleamos y nos reímos bastante. Y ella le cae bien a mi amigo y viceceversa, así que todo bien.  
  
Y lo mejor es que estoy escuchando el tema nuevo de Chayanne... jajaja, cómo no... Cuidarte el Alma. Y cuando la escucho, pienso fuertemente en Kenshin y Kaoru... guaus...  
  
Bueno. Las dejo, porque debo terminar mi otra tarea y ya son las cuatro con cincuenta y siete. Hace frío, pero acabaré mi trabajo... siiiiiii... Blankiss no se rendirá ante la adversidad... seguro que un Kojiro Tendo vive dentro de mí también.  
  
Es posible que la actualización de Actuación sin Libreto también se corra un par de días, pero no semanas. Solo paciencia y... por cierto...dudo que pueda leer más fics de ustedes durante las próximas semanas... please, sean comprensivos conmigo... ya luego tendré net yo también, pero si debo amanecerme haciendo tareas, eso es lo que tendrá prioridad más que seguir alimentando mi mente de vuestras maravillosas historias. Quiero agradecer a las personas que me enviaron imágenes de esas que tanto me gustan... sorry, ahora no recuerdo el nombre... ah,. Serenety... te prometo contestar tu mail en la semana... uf... por cierto... hablando de mails... agradezco que se acuerden de mí, pero, please... no me manden cadenas....sé que muchas de ustedes me consideran y se los agradezco profundamente, pero yo uso mucho el mail por motivos académicos y hay cadenas que usan un esapcio considerable. Ahora, si son livianitas, no me molestan... pero de más de 300... guaus, eso me ha puesto en aprietos, porque liberando espacio como loca a veces se me van mails importantes como los que me envían para comentarme algo lindo... seguramente tenga otro correo en un par de días, y en ese caso lo publicaré o les daré luz verde para lo que quieran enviarme... menos virus, porque si se me infecta el computador, ahí si que nos quedamos sin Actuación, Por Siempre Mía y el final de En el Nombre del Padre.  
  
Ya, me voy. Gracias a todas ustedes por leerme y haber llegado hasta este momento. Y el gran final... sep, en tres semanas más.  
  
¡¡¡¡Chau... besos y amor a todas!!!! Ahhhh, amo repartir besos... son lindos y alcanzan para todas. 


	7. Batalla por el amor de una Mujer

Bueno, chicas... después de muchas aventuras, el desenlace. Que lo disfruten y recuerden que Kenshin y sus amigos no me pertenecen, sino al genial Watsuki-sama sensei y a los de Sony... bueno, será... les advierto que tiene lemon, así que... bahhh, si se les antoja lo leerán de todas formas...  
  
En el Nombre del Padre.  
  
Acto Siete.  
  
Batalla por el amor de una dama.  
  
---------  
  
Kenshin tenía un problema grave y este problema tenía nombre y apellido: Kaoru Kamiya. Buena la había hecho al no controlar sus pasiones por ella en las noches anteriores. Y ahora la chica no le hablaba, cosa sumamente extraña en ella y él, a pesar de mirarla y tenerla al frente en el tren, la extrañaba a montones.  
  
"Imbécil, estúpido"... esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. En algún momento intentó disculparse a sí mismo, diciéndose que ella era la culpable, pero... pero... no tenía disculpa alguna. Kaoru tenía razón. La había humillado con su accionar. La había degradado como mujer... ella no sabía, realmente lo que pasaba por la mente de Kenshin en esos momentos en que él ardía de pasión pura e incontrolable y la arrastraba con él... y no lo sabría a menos que se lo dijera.  
  
"Pero ella estaba delicada... había recién sobrevivido a la pelea con Aoshi y yo... yo la tomé, sin importarme ese detalle que antes hubiera sido fundamental para mí... soy tan tonto. ¿Cómo no consideré antes eso? Mi Kaoru ahora no quiere volver a verme y yo... necesito que me perdone, pero... ¿cómo podré conseguirlo?"  
  
Kaoru elevó su vista desde Yahiko quien comía algunos dulces hacia Kenshin, notando que él la miraba intensamente. Descubrió en sus ojos esa culpabilidad que siempre lo seguía desde que ella lo conociera y que hasta hace algunas semanas ya no se veía... Kenshin estaba sufriendo... ¿habría entrado en razón?... necesitaría mucho más que su mirada culpable para obtener su perdón... Kaoru entonces se descubría orgullosa y la situación no era para menos, después de que él prácticamente la había utilizado para apaciguar sus deseos. Ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior, las mejillas de Kaoru se encendieron y su cuerpo pareció cobrar vida propia, muy a su pesar, ante la cercanía de Kenshin, sintiéndose temblar levemente. Sin embargo la invadió cierta tristeza al pensar que no sólo se había adelantado a su noche de bodas, sino que además no fue todo lo lindo que ella esperaba y eso fue suficiente para volver a su tensa calma y le devolvió la mirada a Kenshin alzando la barbilla.  
  
Kenshin finalmente bajó la mirada, avergonzado y su labio inferior tembló levemente. A Kaoru casi se le partió el corazón al notarlo, pero se mantuvo inflexible en su determinación.  
  
-------------  
  
Misao contenta, estiró un futón junto al de Kaoru para dormir en su habitación, en tanto Aoshi preparaba su lecho en la habitación de Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko le enseñaba con orgullo el trozo de casa que Kaoru había destinado para él y Aoshi descubría que el chico era muy ordenado y aseado, por el contrario lo que uno pudiera pensar al ver su modo de actuar... como un chico agrandado y algo fanfarrón. Pero todos sabían que eso en Yahiko era pura apariencia, porque él en el fondo no era sólo maduro... era un gran chico, un joven confiable. Un joven reflexivo con ideas propias y bien encaminadas.  
  
Después del baño que compartieron las amigas, se retiraron a dormir. Misao fue de mucha ayuda a Kaoru para lavar con cuidado su cuerpo y después para vestirla con la yukata, ya que Kaoru aún estaba delicada de la golpiza que le había propinado Aoshi y no había descansado nada para recuperarse apropiadamente de ella, así que le dolía buena parte de su cuerpo. Pero no culpaba a Aoshi ni a Kojiro por lo sucedido y si ese era el precio a pagar por conseguir la felicidad de su mejor amiga, ella gustosa lo aceptaba. Por Misao ella soportaría eso... y más. La solícita Misao le ayudaba con la ropa de dormir, deslizando con cuidado la prenda por sus hombros y luego anudaba el obi en su cintura para que la prenda no se abriera; si comparaba esa actitud con la de Kenshin que en los días anteriores no le había ayudado a vestir a pesar de notar los moretones en su cuerpo y luego la desvestía con poca delicadeza...  
  
Kenshin, sólo en su habitación, se sentía aún peor de lo que podía sentirse durante el día. Estaba sólo y se encontraba en la incómoda situación de ser el "Malo", el indeseable... una cosa era sentirse así y otra notarlo en la mirada de sus amigos a cada momento... y sin duda eso era atroz.  
  
Preparó el baño para todos y finalmente él se bañó en silencio, intentando purificar su cuerpo que tanto daño había causado a Kaoru... y se permitió llorar un poco del arrepentimiento. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta que sus lágrimas no lograrían nada y pensó en Kojiro Tendo. Él nunca vio a Kojiro llorar... notó las lágrimas tras sus ojos, como en la ocasión en que en el Club de la Pelea quisieron lincharla o cuando Aoshi le rompió la boca con el puño. Kojiro tuvo ganas de llorar, pero no derramó lágrima alguna. En vez de eso buscó el modo de salvar el pellejo o de tomar control de la situación... si Kaoru se propuso ser hombre para seguirlo, no sólo le salió estupendo, sino que además, puso el valor de ser hombre muy en alto... Kojiro era valeroso, arriesgado y un poco tonto, pero valeroso... un hombre que conquistó a todos no por sus posesiones que no tenía o su apariencia... Kojiro ganó admiración y respeto por su valor como persona. Pero... un momento... Kojiro era Kaoru, su Kaoru y él debía ser un completo tarado si pensaba dejar ir a tamaña mujer. Quizá eso lo supo su cuerpo de modo instintivo al tomarla en esas ocasiones. Marcarla para que no se escapara, para que sea suya... Kenshin se asustó ante las imágenes que venían a su mente... él no permitiría que Kaoru se alejara de él, así tuviera que atarla a su costado, así tuviera que marcarla nuevamente, lo quisiera ella... o no.  
  
Kenshin salió decidido del baño y se dirigió a su habitación, antes de que esa urgente necesidad de ella hiciera estragos en su regresado autocontrol... ya no estaba triste por lo sucedido, porque había sucedido, nada podría cambiarlo... era maravilloso lo mucho que lo inspiraba Kojiro Tendo, porque si eso hubiera sucedido antes, Kenshin se hubiera ido del dojo para no regresar, cargando hasta su muerte el sentimiento de culpa. Pero gracias a Kojiro y los muchos líos en los que se metió, Kenshin comprendió que uno debía luchar por torcer el futuro y poner el destino a su favor en vez de lamentarse por lo que ya no podía cambiar.  
  
Recuperaría a Kaoru... de pronto, hasta la agradecería el haber creado a ese chico... le agradecería el existir y el respirar en cuanto ella lo perdonara...  
  
----------  
  
Kaoru se levantó en medio de la noche para tomar aire. Y pensar. Gracias a su papel masculino había aprendido a ser muy silenciosa con sus movimientos para que ni Aoshi ni Kenshin la sintieran por las noches cuando iba a encontrarse con Misao.  
  
Cuando salió al pasillo, notó la figura sentada del pelirrojo que ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos desde ya más de un año, contemplando la luna que empezaba a menguar.  
  
-¿Me perdona, señorita Kaoru? ¿Sería tan amable de darme una tercera oportunidad?-  
  
Kaoru miró con sorpresa a Kenshin. Usaba su antigua forma de llamarla con mucho respeto. Él la contemplaba con calma, ayudado por la escasa luz de la noche y su maravillosa vista, mirando directo a sus ojos. Parecía un hombre nuevo, pero era su Kenshin... la misma cicatriz y la misma postura al sentarse en el pasillo y su yukata azul, pero... su mirada estaba cambiada y no había más que la determinación...  
  
Pero Kaoru, con esa extraña perversión propia de las mujeres, pensó en hacerlo sufrir un poco más. No se la iba a poner tan fácil, eso de pedirle perdón y borrar con ello la humillación, así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarse a sus brazos, porque después de todo despedía un fuerte aroma varonil que la volvía un poco loca, se dio la media vuelta y trató de entrar a su habitación nuevamente, con la espalda muy erguida y paso firme, propios de una voluntad inquebrantable. Ella sería dura.  
  
Trató, de verdad que trató de entrar a su habitación...  
  
Porque Kenshin en una fracción de segundo la tomó por la cintura y tapándole la boca, se la llevó a su propia habitación, sonriendo como un felino que lleva su presa a su guarida.  
  
----------------  
  
Kaoru en cuanto tocó el suelo con los pies, trató de salir de aquél cuarto, pero Kenshin se lo impidió. Ella quiso gritar por ayuda y él calló sus protestas con un beso.  
  
-¡Maldito seas, Kenshin Himura!- Masculló Kaoru cuando logró apartarse un poco de él para respirar, siendo nuevamente tomada por ese hombre que de pronto le parecía una muralla infranqueable, pues a pesar de que la diferencia de estaturas no era demasiada, Kaoru estaba tan pegada a él que era incapaz de mirar más allá de su cuello y su cabello rojo.  
  
A decir verdad, Kenshin había descubierto una manera de besar que simplemente la enloquecía y eso él... lo sabía bastante bien. Kaoru quería rendirse de una vez, perdonarlo y entregarse al placer de esa boca y las caricias que sabía él le proporcionaría. Pero a pesar de ese deseo natural ante su hombre, ella recordó claramente lo que seguiría en la mañana. La mirada helada, tan helada que hacía ver el brillo dorado de Battousai como un juego ridículo. El trato impersonal... no, no, ella no pasaría por ello nuevamente.  
  
El pelirrojo notó el cambio en Kaoru. Su cuerpo, que finalmente se había relajado contra el suyo y que estaba tan tibio y suave, se puso tenso, listo para atacar. Kaoru se revolvió entre sus brazos y Kenshin la soltó, a tiempo para dar un salto hacia atrás, evitando un rodillazo certero entre las piernas. La chica entonces avanzó hacia él para darle un golpe en la cara, que Kenshin nuevamente esquivó como si nada y esto sólo hizo que la furia de Kaoru fuera en aumento. La joven notó un leve brillo en alguna parte de la habitación y saltando hacia ello, se encontró con la espada de Kenshin en las manos.  
  
Kaoru dio vuelta la espada. El filo hacia Kenshin. Ese poderoso filo... la defendería.  
  
-No te me acerques, asqueroso animal... ¡no me toques!- murmuró la joven.  
  
Kenshin no se enfadó ante esas palabras. Sabía que se las merecía todas y cada una de ellas. Sólo siguió mirando a Kaoru, esta vez con dulzura.  
  
-No me engañarás otra vez con esa mirada, Kenshin... no lo harás... ahora sé perfectamente quién eres.-  
  
Kenshin caminó lentamente hacia otro rincón de la habitación y tomó algo largo y delgado... claro... una espada de madera. Sólo Dios sabía qué hacía esa espada allí.  
  
-Trataba de aprender su técnica de no matar, para ayudarle con los alumnos para cuando regresaran a este dojo.- admitió Kenshin ante la pregunta formulada en los ojos de Kaoru .- pero usted siempre estaba muy ocupada en sus deberes, así que yo me limitaba a observarla con atención cuando entrenaba con Yahiko y practicaba aquí. No es demasiado difícil aprender las técnicas de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin, pero hay que tener mucho autocontrol para no perder la paciencia y recordar siempre que la vida del enemigo también es valiosa.  
  
El joven se acercó a Kaoru y se puso en posición de combate, notando cómo ella reprimía nuevamente las lágrimas. Kaoru jamás había imaginado que Kenshin hiciera esos planes así con respecto a ella... realmente la había amado y ella, con esa farsa de Kojiro había hecho que cambiara tanto... pero ella no se permitiría el debilitarse ante aquél dulce pensamiento de su amado Kenshin.  
  
-Pelearemos, señorita Kaoru, si es lo que usted desea, pero con una condición. Si yo gano... usted me perdona y se casa conmigo. Si usted gana, será quien decida qué hacer conmigo. Si decide que debo marcharme, así lo haré.  
  
La joven abrió los ojos sorprendidísima ante la idea de Kenshin, pero la duda la asaltó he hizo que frunciera su bello rostro.  
  
-Tramposo, eres un tramposo. Sabes que no estoy en condiciones de pelear.-  
  
Kenshin sonrió un poco.  
  
-¿Acaso tienes miedo, Kojiro Tendo?  
  
Kaoru se enfadó ante lo que consideraba una burla, pero Kenshin prosiguió, como si nada.  
  
-Me decepcionarías en tal caso, porque si fuiste capaz de pelear por tu amiga... ¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo por ti, mi señorita Kaoru, conmigo?... Yo utilizaré las técnicas Kamiya que he aprendido... tú las que desees.- Kenshin estaba decidido a pelear limpiamente.  
  
-Sé perfectamente que me ganarás, Kenshin... no soy tonta. Eres tú un verdadero experto con la espada y posees una velocidad única.-  
  
-Pero también sabes que... que mi cuerpo no es el mismo de antes y que no pasará mucho tiempo antes que la espada se me caiga de las manos cuando intente esgrimirla.- admitió Kenshin. A Kaoru entonces le brillaron nuevamente los ojos ante las lágrimas.- Sin embargo, lucharé hasta el final por lo único seguro y bello que he tenido en la vida... no puedo dejarme perder esta vez, pero si deseas que peleemos en igualdad de condiciones, así lo haremos.- Kenshin entonces abrió la puerta y gritó.- ¡Despierten todos... despierten ahora! ¡Es algo urgente!  
  
--------------  
  
Yahiko aún se restregaba los ojos en tanto Misao terminaba de encender las luminarias del dojo. Aoshi, sentado de brazos cruzados, observaba la escena sin decir nada.  
  
Kenshin enfrentaba a Kaoru. Ambos con su vestuario usual puesto... claro que ella vestía como Kojiro Tendo, pues sabía que Kaoru Kamiya era demasiado débil para pelear contra el hombre que amaba; Kojiro por el contrario, no se permitiría rendirse ni perder en modo alguno, por el orgullo de su nombre, ante su amigo Kenshin. Este, por su parte, estaba listo para pelear. Misao casi podía ver el aura de ambos ardiendo vigorosamente.  
  
Al principio habían tratado de evitar la pelea entre Kenshin y Kaoru, pero... cuando vieron que Kenshin se lanzaba desde el techo con los brazos abiertos para estar en igualdad de condiciones con Kaoru, igual de maltratado, supieron que la cosa iba en serio. Más cuando su cuerpo retumbó contra el suelo. Minutos después, él se incorporaba sucio y sonriendo y decía que estaba listo y Misao le decía que era un estúpido enano cicatrizado... y otras palabrotas que hicieron que Aoshi se ruborizara. ¿Quién le habría enseñado esas palabrotas a su nenita?  
  
------------  
  
En algún prostíbulo de Kyoto, Okina estornudaba mientras reía con una señorita.  
  
-----------  
  
Yahiko, como practicante de la escuela Kamiya, sería el árbitro que verificaría si Kenshin utilizaba esas técnicas o no, en cuyo caso se daría por victorioso a Kojiro. Aoshi y Misao serían testigos de aquél singular combate en que Kojiro utilizaría su espada de madera, así como Kenshin usaría otra igual. Aoshi estaba al cuidado de la Sakabattou. Sería una batalla a tres golpes.  
  
Yahiko dio el vamos al combate por el amor de... de Kaoru y ambos contendientes corrieron hasta la mitad del dojo para encontrarse en él y atacarse. Kojiro trató de golpear a Kenshin en un costado, pero éste al menos pudo responder el golpe y evitarse una costilla rota... uf... seguro que estaba muy delicado después del tremendo golpe que se dio al caer desde el techo...  
  
Después del primer golpe, Kenshin se dio la media vuelta para encontrarse a Kojiro lanzándole un certero segundo ataque. No en vano Kaoru era maestra ayudante de esa escuela y conocía su técnica al revés y al derecho. Y Kenshin no la practicaba desde hacía mucho. Pero sabía que ganaría y si no... él había decidido dejarse todo por Kaoru, incluso el honor, así que si ella le decía que se fuera, él se la raptaba y punto, y ya en el camino vería el modo de hacerla cambiar de opinión.  
  
Kojiro le dio a Kenshin en el hombro, pero este aminoró el impacto golpeando hacia arriba la espada de Kaoru con la suya apenas esta tocó su cuerpo, así que si bien el golpe lo alcanzó, en el fondo no fue más que un roce. Se separaron saltando hacia atrás, enfrentándose nuevamente con la mirada.  
  
Yahiko entonces dio inicio a la segunda parte de la batalla, dando el primer punto ganador a Kojiro por lograr tocar a su adversario. Kenshin hizo una mueca de disgusto. Debía ganar las otros dos puntos a como de lugar.  
  
Las espadas de madera chocaron nuevamente entre Kenshin y Kojiro. El pelirrojo respiraba fatigosamente... Kaoru/Kojiro en realidad era fuerte y en alguna parte de su mente Kenshin se dijo que en verdad ella no quería estar con él y por eso se esforzaba tanto. Esta idea lo descolocó un poco y hasta le entraron ganas de llorar... pero él no se dejaría... Kojiro no le ganaría... ella no... Kaoru era de él y al lado de él debía estar... Kenshin entonces lamentó el estado de su cuerpo, porque, descontando el porrazo de hace algunos minutos, ya desde antes estaba dañado y su velocidad había menguado levemente desde su última gran batalla. Pero ese "levemente" marcaba una buena diferencia. No... debía aprovechar sus últimas fuerzas para ganársela...  
  
Kaoru notó un brillo extraño en los ojos de Kenshin. Éste gritó y lanzó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la espada que sostenía, logrando apartar a Kojiro lo suficiente de él para asestarle un limpio golpe en el hombro. Kojiro cayó sobre su rodilla derecha.  
  
-Punto para Kenshin. Tercera y última.- anunció Yahiko con el brazo alzado cuando Kojiro se hubo levantado.  
  
Kojiro se quedó frente a Kenshin, tratando de normalizar su respiración. De pronto había sentido una explosión de energía en él y entonces él le había ganado con su propia técnica de un modo que hasta lo hizo parecer fácil.  
  
-No me vencerás, Kenshin Himura.-  
  
-Eso está por verse, Kojiro Tendo... - respondió Kenshin en voz baja.-... ya he dicho que no dejaré que me arrebates a mi señorita Kaoru.  
  
Estas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Kaoru temblara de emoción en su pecho. Sin embargo recordó las palabras que le dijera su padre cuando, enseñándole el kendo, la lastimaba y ella se quejaba de ello.  
  
"Al combatir, los guerreros no somos ni hombres ni mujeres, sino seres que defendemos un ideal... en esos momentos, lo único que ha de guiarte es tu convicción. Deja de lado lamentaciones y sentimentalismos que solo menguarán tu poder"  
  
Kaoru hizo a un lado las lágrimas que derramaba su corazón por amor y así fue como Kojiro alzó la espada para golpear a Kenshin en el hombro nuevamente, pero éste, en vez de moverse, se quedó quieto y cuando le llegó el golpe, cayó al piso, sangrando.  
  
Una saeta le había dado en el otro hombro, por la espalda.  
  
-----------------------  
  
En la puerta del dojo, el enorme Gohei sonreía junto a Kihei, su hermano, rodeados por un grupo de indeseables que esa noche no tenían nada mejor que hacer que dedicarse a incendiar dojos y fastidiar a sus habitantes. Kaoru corrió a Kenshin, y le quitó la saeta de la espalda, haciendo que el pelirrojo se apoyara en ella.  
  
-Kenshin... no tenías por qué hacerlo... no tenías que protegerme a costa de ti mismo... Kenshin... por favor...  
  
Kenshin no podía levantarse. Entre la saeta y el golpe en el hombro, era incapaz de moverse. Sólo apoyarse en Kaoru para no caer.  
  
Aoshi, Misao y Yahiko se habían puesto rápidamente frente a Kaoru y Kenshin, protegiéndolos. Estaban realmente enfadados.  
  
Yahiko se hizo de la valiosa espada de Kenshin y Aoshi en tanto, esgrimió su par de Kodashis, aquellas que siempre portaba con él. Misao no tenía sus Kunais, pero si un buen par de puños y piernas. Y unos chillidos que desestabilizaban a cualquiera.  
  
Y empezó la pelea. Tres contra quince personas.  
  
Kaoru sabía que con Yahiko y la Sakabattou, Aoshi y Misao, su dojo estaba a salvo. Así que como pudo, se llevó a Kenshin arrastrando hacia fuera. Éste finalmente se puso en pie y caminó a duras penas con ella.  
  
La joven miró hacia su habitación y notó la puerta abierta. Dejó a Kenshin sentado en el pasillo y entró, sorprendiendo a un indeseable husmeando entre sus ropas. Ella entonces se le adelantó, con Kenshin tras ella. Kaoru entonces se acercó a él, pero el hombre se dio una vuelta sorpresivamente, derribando a Kaoru con los pies. Cuando Kaoru cayó al suelo, miró a Kenshin, quien hizo ademán de adelantarse y defenderla, pero ella le hizo una seña que decía claramente que era capaz de arreglárselas solita. Kenshin comprendió y cerró los ojos. Había confiado en Kojiro Tendo contra veinte hombres y después contra Aoshi celoso. ¿Por qué no habría de confiar en las capacidades de su Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru se levantó, enfrentando sin temor al hombre grandote frente a ella. Este intentó darle un golpe en la mejilla, pero Kaoru se corrió hacia atrás, dándole entre las piernas. Con horror, Kaoru notó como su rodilla daba contra una protección metálica en esa zona, entonces el hombrón de un empujón la hizo caer nuevamente. Luego se lanzó contra ella, pero Kaoru rodó por el piso, esquivando su peso. El hombre pronto se incorporó y la tomó de un pie, arrastrándola.  
  
Kojiro Tendo volvía a renacer en Kaoru y fue así como notó un rayito blanco filtrándose por alguna rendija, iluminando algo en especial.  
  
Algo que había traído desde Kyoto.  
  
Y entonces Kaoru, pensando en su venganza, sonrió. Retorciéndose de un modo especial, logró zafarse de la presión de ese hombre.  
  
Alargando su mano, tomó el asa negra del orinal blanco con flores pintadas a mano. Pronto el hombre, que se había abalanzado nuevamente hacia ella, estaba en el suelo, escupiendo dientes como quien escupe pepitas de sandía y la nariz muy rota.  
  
-Perra... – masculló, lanzándose sobre ella. Sin embargo, al segundo siguiente, estaba muy inconsciente en el suelo.  
  
Y tras él, apareció Kenshin, esgrimiendo una de las espadas de madera de Kaoru. Se le veía bastante bien. Kaoru lo miró extrañada.  
  
-¿No que tú te estabas muriendo?  
  
Kenshin rió un poco.  
  
-Sabe mejor que nadie que hace falta mucho más que una saeta y un golpe en el hombro para dejarme fuera de circulación... y mucho más que un porrazo en el suelo... por lo demás, todos los expertos espadachines somos excelentes actores en combate... no quería que interrumpieran nuestro encuentro final, así que exageré un poco mis... dolencias para distraerla del combate y no exponerla a peligro innecesario, estando Aoshi, Misao y Yahiko para defender este lugar. Los ninjas Onniwabanshu se morían por tendernos una mano desde lo de Kyoto, a pesar de que ya lo habían hecho durante lo de Enishi, y Yahiko, por ser capaz de de defender su dojo.  
  
Kaoru estaba rabiosa. Y ella que se preocupó por él, pensando en que se iba a morir... grrrrr.  
  
-Gané el tercer encuentro.- fue todo lo que dijo, después de un rato, cruzando los brazos sobre su busto aplastado por el vestuario de Kojiro Tendo.  
  
-No, porque fue interrumpido. Alguien me atacó por la espalda. Cuando llegó el golpe a mi hombro, la saeta ya estaba enterrada. Su golpe no es válido.  
  
Kaoru recordó que Kenshin se había quedado inmóvil antes del golpe... tenía razón... aún estaban empatados. Aún debían acabar con el combate... pero su dojo... Kaoru salió de la habitación, con el orinal en mano, para defender su hogar, con Kenshin siguiéndola como un perrito a su amo. Cuando llegaron, Yahiko bostezaba en el suelo y Misao jugaba un solitario con unos naipes que le había regalado Okina para cuando no tuviera nada que hacer. Aoshi amontonaba cuerpos en las afueras del dojo, para luego amarrarlos en tanto silbaba una tonada que le había enseñado Misao cuando trataba de sacarlo de su mutismo durante las largas horas meditando en el templo. Recordando esos bellos momentos, anexó a los otros el cuerpo del hombre inconsciente en la habitación de Kaoru, sonriendo alegremente.  
  
-Esta noche hará bastante frío así que como están todos tan juntos no pasarán frío. Y la policía tendrá diversión con estos tipos por la mañana- dijo Aoshi entrando a la casa y ser recibido con una taza de te calientito, palmeándose las manos, como quien termina una tarea fatigosa, para encontrarse con la mirada enamorada y llena de admiración de Misao. Pronto los corazoncitos rosa los envolvieron, hasta que Yahiko tosió un poco, incómodo, pensando en que él sería más discreto en público con Tsubame en el futuro. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar que a ella le gustara el adorno para el cabello que había comprado en Kyoto antes de subir al tren, por un impulso.  
  
Pronto Kenshin y Kaoru se encontraban frente a frente nuevamente en el dojo. El combate por el amor de Kaoru estaba a punto de terminar después de la interrupción.  
  
--------------  
  
Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, todos dormían en el dojo Kamiya. Con clara excepción de uno.  
  
La puerta fue corrida silenciosamente. Los pies descalzos avanzaron seguros por la habitación, sin emitir sonido, sin expulsar ki... las manos se deslizaron por la piel cálida del otro.  
  
Kaoru abrió la boca y los ojos al mismo tiempo, pero Kenshin cubrió sus labios con una mano y nuevamente en esa noche, se la llevó a su propia habitación, controlando a duras penas sus ganas de carcajearse con el nuevo juego que había inventado y que daba cuenta de su alegría por estar vivo y junto a ella.  
  
-¡Maldición, Kenshin!... ¿es que no pretendes dejarme dormir?... por Dios... llevo tres noches en vela por tu culpa.- exclamó, gimoteando ante lo que ella consideraba una soberana injusticia, cuando Kenshin cerró la puerta tras él.  
  
Kenshin no respondió. Simplemente la cargó en brazos y la depositó sobre su futón, inmovilizándola con gran habilidad para que no escapase, en tanto se quitaba el kimono rojo que se echó sobre los hombros al salir de la habitación para enfrentar el frío nocturno, quedándose en su yukata azul. Kaoru, indignada, empezaba a patear y retorcerse. Pero Kenshin no se daba ni por enterado, sobre ella, intentando taparse con las mantas que él trataba de poner sobre ellos. Pero las patadas de Kaoru se lo impedían.  
  
-¡Suéltame!... ¡Entiendo que ganaste, ya! ¡Déjame!...  
  
-Señorita Kaoru.- murmuró él, con una voz ronca cerca de su oído, enviando su aliento caliente al cuello de Kaoru, logrando que a ella se le erizaran los pelitos de la nuca.- Usted puede ser realmente exasperante cuando se lo propone. He ganado limpiamente y usted me pertenece. Yo simplemente reclamo mi trofeo.  
  
-Tu... ¿tu trofeo?- repitió ella lentamente, embriagada con el varonil aroma de Kenshin, con su peso sobre ella, con su fleco rojo haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas encendidas.  
  
-Mi trofeo, señorita Kaoru... mío... mía... ¿lo comprende?- insistió Kenshin, bajando aún más el tono de su voz, deslizando sus labios sobre el cuello de Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru cerró los ojos. No importaba todo el orgullo, ni el honor. Sólo importaba que ella lo amaba, desesperadamente y por ello estaba dispuesta a soportar su mirada de reproche a la mañana siguiente. Kaoru suspiró, rindiéndose, sintiendo los labios de Kenshin llegar hasta su clavícula y allí detenerse. El joven alzó la cabeza para mirarla.  
  
-Te amo, Kaoru. Ven aquí. Es hora de descansar.  
  
Entonces Kenshin se acomodó al costado de Kaoru, ofreciéndole su brazo de almohada para que ella se acomodara sobre él. Los ojos de Kaoru se nublaron ante las lágrimas que reprimió mordiéndose los labios... Kenshin... ese era su Kenshin... había regresado su Kenshin.  
  
-Yo también te amo, Kenshin... por ti yo me convertí en ese chiquillo. ¿Podrás perdonar el engaño? Yo sólo quería estar junto a ti, aunque me odiaras por todo lo que te dije antes que te fueras de esta casa.- mencionó Kaoru bajito, en tanto se le quebraba la voz.- yo no pensaba llegar tan lejos... yo... solo quería demostrarte bajo la apariencia de Kojiro todo lo que soy... y saber qué pensabas de mí... para ver el modo de obtener tu perdón... Kenshin...  
  
Finalmente toda la tensión acumulada en la joven estalló y sus lágrimas empezaron a correr libres por sus mejillas, siendo acogidas en el pecho de Kenshin. Él le permitió llorar mientras la abrazaba y le besaba la cabeza y ella se acurrucaba contra él.  
  
-Mírate, mi amor... te estás haciendo un ovillo.- Kaoru enredaba sus piernas en las de Kenshin y este se acomodaba mejor para recibirla.- Nunca debiste dudar de que te perdonaría, porque cuando salí de aquí, ya no estaba enfadado contigo. Sólo herido en mi orgullo al reconocer que parte de las cosas que me dijiste eran verdad. Por eso me fui con la intención de cambiar para ser un hombre digno de ti, que pudiera mantenerte y hacerte feliz... – Kenshin acariciaba los cabellos negros de Kaoru, sintiendo su aroma a jazmines emanar de entre ellos -... quizá el error lo cometí yo, por irme sin avisarte, dejándote sólo una nota... debo reconocer que me enfadé cuando descubrí que eras Kojiro... pero luego no pude controlar mis ganas de abrazarte y... y tomarte, al comprender que... esa noche pudiste haber muerto, mi Kaoru... y yo no habría podido hacer nada por evitarlo. Pero en la mañana me odié mucho por lo que te había hecho y cuando te traté duro, en realidad era para recordarme, tratar de engañarme con el enfado para no volver a acercarme a ti. Sin embargo... cuando llegó la noche, no pude evitar regresar a tu lado y exigirte como mi amante... lo que me dijiste en la mañana era verdad y me sentí muy mal, porque por segunda vez me recriminabas con justa razón... por eso esta vez no quise alejarme para cambiar, sino hacerlo en frente de ti. Kaoru, mi dulce señorita Kaoru... ¿podrías perdonar todas mis faltas? ¿Podrías aceptar a este tonto rurouni nuevamente en tu vida y hacerlo parte de ella?... -Kaoru dejó de llorar al sentir los dedos de Kenshin enlazarse en los de su mano izquierda, notando el brillo en la mirada de él y el temblor de su labio inferior, así como su voz levemente quebrada.- Kaoru... finalmente he llegado a mi hogar... no quiero vagar nuevamente... no después de haberte conocido. Ya no podría... ahora sé lo que es estar perdido... por favor... no me dejes... no dejes al rurouni a la deriva...  
  
Kaoru simplemente acercó su mejilla al hombro de Kenshin y cerró los ojos, suspirando y dejando de llorar.  
  
-Soy yo quien está perdida sin ti, Kenshin.- Kaoru entonces se acurrucó mejor contra Kenshin para dormir calientita, aspirando de su aroma varonil nuevamente.- Tanto, que tuve que convertirme en ese chico para seguir viviendo... Gracias por amarme y soportarme siempre y... y pelear por mí. Y cuidarme... y mimarme... y ser tú, mi querido rurouni Kenshin, quien compartirá el resto de su vida conmigo.  
  
Kenshin finalmente respiró tranquilo, abracando con las manos muy abiertas la espalda de Kaoru, acariciándola al moverlas sobre ella, besando su frente, enterrando la nariz entre sus cabellos y de pronto se sorprendió riendo quedito. Kaoru medio dormida, sintió el temblor en el pecho de Kenshin. Despertó y le preguntó qué pasaba.  
  
-Es que... Kojiro me estaba metiendo en apuros... causaba reacciones extrañas en mí. Me asusté mucho pensando en que era raro... más cuando tú en la noche me llamabas...-  
  
-¿Qué yo hacía eso?- preguntó Kaoru ya muy despierta.  
  
-Sep. Claro que lo hacías... y te movías seductoramente en la cama. No es de extrañar que yo haya reaccionado de ese modo tan loco al reconocerte. Entre tu otra identidad y tu recuerdo, me estaban volviendo loco. Pero... eres demasiado mujer, aún si te disfrazas de hombre, porque aunque engañabas a la vista... creo que a mi instinto masculino definitivamente no.  
  
----------------  
  
El matrimonio había resultado muy bonito. Fue todo lo que Misao pudo haber soñado y mucho más. Y es que Aoshi se había esforzado para que sí fuera.  
  
Fue por ello que consiguió la mayor cantidad de flores blancas que pudo en Kyoto y cuando Misao bajaba las escaleras para llegar hasta el salón donde se celebraría su boda, encontró aquel bosque de flores para ella.  
  
Bajaba lentamente con un kimono blanco, sumamente hermoso, sobre el que destacaba un obi en un tono marfil, luciendo un hermoso nudo en la parte de la espalda. Parecía una rosa más, con un velo sencillo sobre la cabeza y su cabello recogido en un peinado que lograba que destacara lo mejor de su rostro. Aoshi al contemplarla acercarse a él, contuvo la respiración. Era la mujer más bonita que había visto en su vida... y lo mejor es que sería suya.  
  
Yahiko observaba muy respetuoso la boda, aunque no muy concentrado. La razón es que Tae había aprovechado de enviarle un par de cosas a su hermana gemela residente en Kyoto, así que Tsubame fue la elegida para tal encargo. Misao dijo que si la niña era amiga de Himura y Kaoru, bien podría estar en su boda.  
  
Y allí se encontraba, luciendo el hermoso adorno para el cabello que él le regaló. Y cuando sus miradas se encontraban, ella le sonreía tímidamente. Pero así era Tsubame y él... él no la cambiaría por nada del mundo, aunque de momento no era algo que demostrara. Sin embargo, a estas alturas... eso ya todos lo sabían.  
  
Cuando el sacerdote dio por concluída la ceremonia, Tsubame notó fascinada el breve beso que se dieron Misao y Aoshi. De pronto, sintió una mariposa posarse en su mejilla.  
  
Cuando se volvió hacia Yahiko, este miraba hacia delante, tieso y muy sonrojado. Tsubame entendió lo que sucedió realmente y cuando nadie los miraba, devolvió el beso en el rostro de su joven acompañante. Éste la miró sorprendido.  
  
-Con tantas flores, vuelan muchas mariposas por aquí- dijo Tsubame con una sonrisa. Ella no le tenía miedo. A Yahiko no. Nunca podría temerle.  
  
Yahiko entonces acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente. Y Tsubame sentía como una nueva mariposa se posaba por primera vez sobre sus labios. Y un calorcito emanaba desde su corazón llegando hacia sus mejillas.  
  
------------------  
  
Todos dormían en la posada del Aoiya. Nadie escuchó los pasos de Misao y Aoshi ya vestidos para dormir, avanzar por el pasillo hacia la habitación que fue acondicionada para ellos, muy aparte del resto. Nadie pudo ver a la pareja de ninjas que se movían con absoluta confianza en medio de la oscuridad.  
  
Misao permaneció de pie, con los ojos tapados por las grandes manos de Aoshi. Él, a su espalda, percibía el calor del cuerpo de la chica. Se sonrojó un poco por lo que vería Misao, pero quizá así él mismo se animara a tener una buena charla con ella. Una charla necesaria.  
  
Misao abrió sus ojos lentamente y admiró la habitación. El piso, cubierto por pétalos blancos, así como el futón que ocuparían esa noche. Las velas blancas, las flores. Recordó la gran cantidad de flores en su boda y pensó en el trabajo que tuvo Aoshi deshojándolas para prepararle esta sorpresa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
Se dio la media vuelta y lo abrazó por la cintura, enterrando su rostro en su pecho, sintiendo la mano de él acariciar su cabeza.  
  
-Gracias, Señor Aoshi...  
  
-Shh, nada de "Señor". Ahora soy tu esposo. Llámame por mi nombre, sin honoríficos. Sólo Aoshi.  
  
Misao alzó su cara sonrojada hacia él. Aoshi le limpió los ojos húmedos con un dedo y, cerrando la puerta, le habló bajito.  
  
-Esta mañana te veías muy hermosa, Misao. Vestida de blanco, opacabas a todas estas flores que sólo están aquí para saber que ante ti no tiene oportunidad alguna de sobresalir.  
  
"Tus mejillas siempre se sonrojan para mí, ¿verdad? Y tus ojos brillan. Eres una flor exótica, Misao, pues tras tu aparente fragilidad se esconde una persona muy fuerte y a quien admiro como guerrero. A quien cuidé y aprendí a querer de niña, luego a respetar como persona y finalmente, a amar como mujer."  
  
-Aoshi... – Misao abría más y más sus ojos. ¿Estaba soñando? Si era así, pobre del infeliz que se atreviera a despertarla. Se pellizcó una mejilla y gruñó del dolor. Aoshi advirtió el gesto y sonrió más.  
  
-A partir de hoy eres mi esposa, Misao. Pero yo quisiera pedirte, además, que a partir de este día, hasta que la muerte nos separe, seas mi mujer.  
  
Misao sonreía al escuchar a Aoshi. Hasta que escuchó la última parte y su cuerpo se tensó. Se puso roja hasta la raíz del cabello y miró hacia el futón en medio de la habitación. Volvió a mirar a Aoshi, en tanto pasaba saliva nerviosa, y se ponía a tiritar. Aoshi, en cambio, la miraba muy serio. Casi solemne.  
  
-Errr... yo... – Misao era incapaz de articular palabra. ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué no pensó en esa parte del asunto? La noche de bodas... algo le había dicho Kaoru en días anteriores, anticipándole lo que vendría. Misao se apartó de Aoshi y fingió examinar las flores con exagerado interés, sólo para ganar tiempo y recordar la charla con Kaoru, lo que sirvió sólo para poner nervioso a Aoshi que pensó que su propuesta era muy atrevida y Misao muy niña para consentirla.  
  
-------------------------  
  
-"Escúchame bien, Misao. Cierto es que yo a tu edad hubiera dado lo que sea para que alguien me hubiera anticipado algo de esa noche. Y si alguien me lo hubiera explicado, habría comprendido muchas cosas. Puedo hablarte de lo que quieras, así que pregunta con confianza.  
  
Misao miró a Kaoru levemente sonrojada y ella misma también lo estaba, sin saber por qué. Kaoru siguió hablando, dando ánimos a su amiga asustada.  
  
-En esa noche, si Aoshi te ama, necesitará de ti, de tus caricias y besos, y él mismo te los proporcionará a ti. Si él te ama, se encargará de que lo disfrutes, de que te relajes y te sientas amada, pero si no, hará todo muy rápido, se dará la media vuelta y se dormirá. De esa manera tú sabrás si te ama o no, diga lo que diga Aoshi. Porque una cosa es juntarse para procrear hijos, y otra es hacer el amor...  
  
Hablaron mucho rato más, con lujos de detalles exigidos por la pequeña. La tarde caía y así las encontró la noche charlando en el parquecito.  
  
Misao regresó al presente, habiendo recordado los sabios (y detallados) consejos de Kaoru y miró la habitación en que estaba. Pero ni rastro de Aoshi. Entonces salió a buscarlo.  
  
Aoshi, en el patio, a sus casi treinta años de edad, habiendo sido Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu, habiendo determinado para su vida, como misión, erradicar las técnicas secretas de otros grupos que amenazaran la paz de la gente y que se enfrentaba a la muerte sin temores, se encontraba con que ahora estaba nervioso. Y mucho.  
  
Porque, a diferencia de Himura, él llegaba a su matrimonio muy casto y muy virgen. Ya estaba casado, había llenado el cuarto con flores blancas y había hecho la proposición a Misao de ser su mujer, pero no sabía qué hacer ahora. Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar la conversación que había tenido con Himura hacía algunas tardes.  
  
-----------------------  
  
-Verás... –había dicho Kenshin con esa sonrisa suya en tanto se rascaba la cabeza.- en tu noche de bodas, tú demostrarás a Misao cuanto la quieres. Dependiendo de cuanto la quieras, eso será lo que harás. Dormir, abrazarla, estee... etc. Depende de uno.-  
  
Fin de la conversación. La tarde caía. Y la noche los sorprendió durmiendo cada uno en su cuarto.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Aoshi supuso que lo que quiso decir Himura era que en ese momento sólo actuaba el instinto. Entonces decidió ya no preocuparse más por el asunto y volver al cuarto con Misao.  
  
-Aoshi...  
  
Aoshi se dio la media vuelta y se encontró con Misao muy cerca de él, casi pegada a su pecho cubierto por la bata blanca. Misao le tomó una mano y lo guió hacia su habitación de casados.  
  
Una vez allí, la joven ninja se sentó en la cama, y le miró desde allí, sonriente, aunque algo nerviosa.  
  
-Vamos a acostarnos.  
  
Aoshi apagó la velita que iluminaba la habitación y se acostó de espaldas, muy recto, junto a Misao. Ella habló después de un rato.  
  
-Aoshi...  
  
-Dime.  
  
-¿Me permites... abrazarte?  
  
-... -  
  
Misao tomó eso como un sí y se acercó a tientas al cuerpo de su marido. Colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y pasó un brazo por su cintura. Cerró los ojos y aunque no se sintió más tranquila, si se sintió más feliz.  
  
Aoshi sentía la respiración caliente de Misao sobre su cuello y el flequillo de ella le hacía cosquillas. De pronto sintió su sangre arder por sus venas y recorrer así su cuerpo. Sus sentidos se agudizaron más. Percibía un aroma a flores nuevo para él y supo que era ella. Y también supo que le gustaba mucho.  
  
-Aoshi...  
  
-Dime.  
  
-¿Qué querías decir con eso de que fuera tu mujer?  
  
-...  
  
"Bien. Y ahora, ¿qué le digo?- Pensó el hombre.  
  
-Aoshi... es que yo quiero serlo... desde este momento.  
  
Aoshi se incorporó sobre un brazo e intentó ver el rostro de la chica. Ella siguió hablando.  
  
-Te amo, Aoshi... y tú, esta noche me has dicho que me amabas, y quiero saber si hablabas en serio.  
  
Aoshi decidió dejar de lado sus nervios. Sería sincero con su pequeña Misao... ahora y siempre.  
  
-Claro que te amo, pequeña, sino, no me habría casado contigo y me las habría ingeniado para que Okina me relevara de tal compromiso. Pero también es cierto de que no me gusta andar diciendo por ahí todo lo que pienso y lo que siento, a menos que sea necesario. Y ahora es necesario para que entiendas que finalmente me he enamorado de ti y que deseaba mucho que fueras mía para siempre. Y que quiero tener bebes solo contigo. Pero que se parezcan todos a ti.  
  
Misao estaba muy contenta por lo que oía y comenzó a repartir por el rostro de Aoshi una serie de besos. Lo abrazó por el cuello y se acomodó sobre él. Aoshi, como reacción, la abrazó por la cintura y la apretó contra sí, y reía bajito. En un momento con una mano logró detener la lluvia de besos de Misao, sólo para saborear sus labios con más tranquilidad.  
  
Misao sorprendida y halagada, comenzó a pasar sus manos por entre los negros cabellos de su esposo. En un momento dado descubrió el lóbulo de una oreja y, recordando los consejos de su amiga, decidió mordisquearlo suavemente.  
  
Lo que pasó después, Misao no se lo esperaba...  
  
Aoshi sintió la tibia y húmeda lengua de Misao juguetear en su oreja y eso desató un deseo difícil de contener por él. En un segundo, Misao estaba de espaldas bajo Aoshi, quien le tomó ambas manos, inmovilizándolas sobre el futón, bajo las suyas. Él pudo notar el brillo intenso de los ojos de la chica y bajó su rostro hasta tocar los labios de ella. Entonces sintió aquel aroma que su cuerpo emanaba y que de pronto se transformaba en un perfume embriagante y erotizador y supo que estaba perdido.  
  
Porque la besaba para que todos supieran que ella pertenecía a él. Desesperado bajaba por su cuello y se deslizaba por el cuerpo de la chica, tocándola con sus manos callosas. Misao lo tocaba, quería conocer el sabor de su cuerpo y como una gatita escurridiza y aprovechando su cuerpo delgado y ágil, se escabullía de entre las manos de Aoshi sólo para asaltarlo, besarlo, y reír con él, sintiendo el sabor levemente salado de su pecho. Entonces él la inmovilizó una vez más, sentándola sobre sus piernas para que así ella notara la fuerte excitación que le causaba. Y así, comenzó a deslizar la bata de la joven hacia abajo, dejando un hombro pequeño y blanco al descubierto. Misao dejó de reír al sentir el aire frío sobre su piel, aunque luego fue reemplazado por la boca de Aoshi, que seguía deslizando la bata y descubriendo el cuerpo de la chica que sería sólo para él. Misao restregaba su rostro contra el de su esposo y gimió al sentir su boca sobre un pezón, rodeándolo y luego, succionándolo suavemente entre leves mordiscos. Ella arqueaba su cuerpo para acercarse más a él y él la abrazaba con fuerza. Aoshi terminó de quitarle la bata, pero, queriendo ver lo que su boca y sus manos sentían, optó por alejarse momentáneamente y encender la luz y cuando lo hizo, vio una imagen que supo no olvidaría.  
  
Porque ahí estaba ella, su chica, mirándolo y sonriendo, su cuerpo al descubierto, su largo cabello negro cayendo en desorden, como cascada sobre su pecho, ocultando parte de él y del estómago, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules, brillando de deseo. La cama en desorden... los pétalos de flor por doquier. Aoshi se apresuró en regresar junto a ella.  
  
Misao se ubicó tras él y le quitó la bata, besando cada parte de su espalda que quedaba al descubierto. Admiró las cicatrices y lo tomó como algo cotidiano, como algo de Aoshi, que también merecían de su amor a pesar de su aspecto, y trazando el camino de ellas con sus dedos, avanzó hacia el torso del hombre que de un tirón en su muñeca la posicionó frente a él. Alzándola en sus brazos y sonriendo, dio algunas vueltas por la pieza, mirándola a los ojos. Tomó una flor blanca de un jarrón y lo acomodó entre los mechones de la chica, que se acurrucó contra él. Y es que ambos se tomaban su tiempo, porque descubrían nuevas sensaciones que querían hacer durar. Y efectivamente, muchos años después, siendo abuelos, recordarían esta noche con una sonrisa pícara antes de dormir uno en los brazos del otro.  
  
Los jóvenes se revolvían sobre el futón y Aoshi quiso estar dentro de la joven y con mucho cuidado se acomodó frente a ella. Misao se encontró envolviendo a su marido, recibiéndolo en su cuerpo y apretando las piernas alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo que de alguna manera, ambos calzaban perfectamente en el cuerpo del otro, a pesar del tamaño exterior, pues apenas sintió dolor cuando él la penetró y después cuando él se movía dentro de ella y Misao le seguía el ritmo soportando las embestidas de cadera de Aoshi, sólo podía sentir el placer que descubría estaba en su cuerpo. Y pensando de esa manera, se durmió abrazada a su marido, horas después, quien la cubrió con las mantas mientras le preguntaba si se sentía bien, porque quería saber, ante todo, si ella había sentido lo mismo que él, si se sentía tan feliz como él.  
  
Aoshi tomó algunos pétalos del piso y los roció sobre Misao, quien respingó levemente en sueños la nariz. Aoshi amplió su sonrisa y la observó hasta que sintió los párpados pesarle.  
  
-Ninguna flor te hace justicia, Misao... nadie podría. Valió la pena cada día, cada año que esperé por ti. Valió la pena llegar a este momento. Y amarte y ser tuyo, mi pequeña y valiente mujer. – susurró antes de quedarse dormido.  
  
------------------  
  
Kojiro Tendo entró al "Club de la Pelea 1 de Kyoto". Enseguida fue atendido por el dueño del local y se encontró con una generosa porción de algo delicioso y un licor igual de bueno ante él. Conversaron un rato como grandes amigos y el dueño le contó de las regularizaciones que había puesto entre los combatientes para hacer de su local un lugar dentro de la ley. Kojiro aportó con otras normas sumamente buenas para seguir haciendo del local algo único. Sin embargo, algunos clientes no venían porque sus mujeres se enfadaban mucho.  
  
-¿Y no ha pensado en hacer algo así para mujeres? Ellas también se estresan y a veces necesitan darle de golpes a algo o a alguien. Incluso, creo que le iría muy bien si le enseñara a las mujeres a dar de golpes, como esa modalidad occidental... ¿cómo le llaman...? ah, si... boxeo... que he oído es un deporte, así que no tendría problemas con la ley y ellas dejarían venir a sus maridos porque podrían venir ellas también y seguro que eso hace que su negocio redondee más y le gane a su competencia- Kojiro dio un sorbo a su sake y se limpió los labios húmedos con el puño del kimono varonil que portaba, sonriendo.  
  
El dueño del local le miró unos momentos.  
  
-No resultará... las mujeres odian la violencia y esas cosas.  
  
A Kojiro le brillaron los ojos.  
  
-¿Cuánto quiere apostar?  
  
-Lo que tú desees perder, chico.-  
  
-Dos monedas de oro.  
  
-Trato hecho.- dijo el hombre, estrechando la pequeña mano de Kojiro.  
  
----------------  
  
Misao tenía a dos hombres en el piso y Kaoru a dos más. Las mujeres a su alrededor las observaban y las vitoreaban. Las prostitutas las tomaban como sus nuevas ídolas. Esas chicas sabían defenderse.  
  
-Nosotras debemos aprender al menos lo básico para cuidarnos y defendernos sin ayuda de los hombres, por ello, el señor Takemura impartirá clases de defensa personal en su local durante las tardes y podrán practicar entre ustedes en el Club de la Pelea. Yo, Misao Makimashi, seré vuestra instructora y les enseñaré kempo. Kaoru Kamiya puede enseñarles algo de yudo y kendo, pero ella trabaja en Tokio, y tiene un dojo propio, la escuela Kamiya Kasshin, así que si lo desean, pueden avisar a sus amigas residentes en esa ciudad para que asistan a sus clases.  
  
Las mujeres miraban a Misao y se hizo un silencio general. El señor Takemura pensaba que esa idea era descabellada y que ganaría la apuesta a Kojiro Tendo.  
  
Kaoru miraba expectante a las mujeres. Una mano se alzó entre la multitud.  
  
Era Setsuna.  
  
-A pesar de mi trabajo, no deseo que algunos hombres me maltraten. Yo deseo aprender esas técnicas de defensa.- Kaoru sonrió y varias compañeras de Setsuna la apoyaron. Ser prostituta, sin importar la época, siempre es difícil.  
  
Y luego las dueñas de casa... jóvenes y adultas se inscribían en los cursos del señor Takemura y Misao.  
  
Éste comenzó a reírse, pensando en que ese chico Kojiro era realmente sabio. Hizo un ademán a Kaoru para que se acercase.  
  
-Tu condenado primo me ha ganado una vez más... es demasiado astuto. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?- Él debía pagar la apuesta. Takemura era un hombre de honor. Y Kaoru, con el dinero, terminaría de acondicionar su dojo para recibir a las futuras estudiantes.  
  
------------------------  
  
Kaoru colgó con nostalgia las ropas de su padre, después de lavarlas para guardarlas en un lugar especial. Había llegado la hora en que Kojiro Tendo se retirara a descansar. La había ayudado tanto... había crecido tanto como él... Kaoru se limpió una lágrima disimuladamente.  
  
Kenshin la sorprendió en el patio y la abrazó por la cintura. Kaoru sintió entre los cabellos de Kenshin un aroma a especias deliciosas. Como trabajaba medio día como cocinero para Tae en Akabeko, (para no descuidar sus labores en la casa), se le impregnaba el aroma de los platillos que cocinaba en las mañanas, que combinado con el suyo natural, resultaba irresistible a Kaoru.  
  
-Hola, Kaoru. Deja eso, yo me encargo de esa ropa, no te preocupes. Tú tienes bastante con tus estudiantes, que ya son unas cuantas.  
  
-Hola, Kenshin- Kaoru se volvió entre los brazos de Kenshin y lo abrazó.- Te amo y hoy... ya terminé con mis clases del día. ¿Sabes? Yahiko está resultando ser un excelente ayudante. Creo que dentro de un año podré promoverlo a "Maestro ayudante" (es el título que ostenta Kaoru, debido a que su padre murió antes de que ella alcanzara el título de "Maestro"), así que por ahora sólo me quedaba lavar estas ropas para guardarlas.  
  
Kenshin suspiró pensando en Kojiro Tendo y observó las telas húmedas moverse con el viento. Observó a Kaoru, antes de enseñarle una sonrisa felina. Y raptársela para llevarla a su habitación. Yahiko se quedaría por la tarde en Akabeko. Jejeje.  
  
-¡Kenshin... bájame!... ¿es que no puedes pedir permiso antes de levantarme como a un saco de patatas? Escúchame... déjame en este mismo instante sobre el piso.-  
  
El pelirrojo, obedeció. Y luego procedió a devorar su delgado cuello y a sentir las cosquillas que le provocaban los mechones de Kaoru sobre la piel. De pronto Kenshin se detuvo y sacó una cajita de entre sus ropas.  
  
-Esto es para ti.  
  
Kaoru observó cómo él sacaba un hermoso anillo y lo deslizaba por su dedo.  
  
-¿Te casarías conmigo? Sé que he hecho las cosas al revés, pero... pero... –  
  
-Claro que quiero, Kenshin... claro que quiero, mi amor... – Kaoru saltó a sus brazos y Kenshin pensó en el par de anillos de oro que guardaba en su otra manga del kimono, para cuando se casaran. Esa otra cajita la guardaría hasta que llegara el momento adecuado. Por ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como deshacerse de su ropa y convencer a Kaoru de lo mismo.  
  
En realidad, no fue demasiado difícil desatar el lazo del obi de la chica mientras la besaba con pasión genuina. Ya tenía bastante experiencia en ello y pronto el trozo de tela caía al piso, junto a los pies de Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin sentía una verdadera obsesión con los senos de Kaoru. Quizá era porque ella los reprimió bastante jugando a ser chico. Kenshin los probó aun sobre la tela que los cubría y mordisqueándolos y tirando de ellos suavemente sentía como su excitación crecía en él. Y además, sintió algunos gemidos de Kaoru, lo que lo motivó aún más.  
  
¿Es que nunca se cansaría de su sabor? Apartando la ropa restante con las manos, Kenshin envolvió a Kaoru en las mantas de su lecho, como si fuera el botón de una flor, en tanto él se desvestía para que ella no sintiera frío. Kaoru lo devoraba con los ojos y se prometía la revancha en cuanto él se reuniera con ella.  
  
Y así fue.  
  
De pronto Kenshin se encontraba recostado sin saber cómo y sintiendo los besos de Kaoru sobre sus labios y su torso descubierto. Cuando ella se apartaba de él para cambiar de posición, sentía algo de frío, aunque pronto ni se acordaba de ello. Era lo de menos. Lo realmente importante es que ella era su mujer. Sería su esposa finalmente y él podía cuidar de ella.  
  
Entonces fue Kaoru quien sintió la boca de Kenshin jugar sobre su piel, tomando un camino recto hacia su cintura, en tanto su mano se adentraba en los suaves y húmedos pliegues entre sus piernas, moviendo los dedos entre ellos, captando la crema que allí encontraba.  
  
Kaoru lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos cuando vio que él se llevaba esos dedos a la boca, probándolos. Y sonreía satisfecho, con sus ojos lanzando chispas violetas.  
  
-¿Sabías que tu sabor es realmente delicioso, Kaoru? Tiene los elementos ideales para agradar a mi paladar... cada parte de ti me sabe a dulce y ya no creo que pueda vivir sin ello.-  
  
Los dedos de Kenshin retornaron al cálido lugar del que habían sacado la crema para extraer más... sin embargo, pensándolo bien, podría obtenerla directamente con su boca. Así que esta vez utilizó sus dedos para separar los pliegues, ayudando a su lengua a descubrir la fuente del sabor que tan loco lo volvía, succionando para encontrar más, y de paso, excitar el centro de placer de Kaoru. Y cuando ella sintió la lengua del hombre entrar en ella, su cuerpo reaccionó de modo intenso y liberó esas emociones en un grito, arqueándose y llamando a Kenshin.  
  
Habiéndose saciado momentáneamente de ella, Kenshin se estiró sobre el cuerpo femenino que temblaba sin poder remediarlo. Él podía darle más, lo sabía. Y era el momento de demostrárselo. Ella estaba más que lista para recibirlo. Kenshin la penetró rápidamente, disfrutando del momento en que ella le pedía que se moviera, y en que Kaoru Kamiya perdía todo su control y se entregaba verdaderamente a él, abandonándose y a la vez, exigiéndole más.  
  
Y Kenshin la complacía. Vaya que lo hacía.  
  
Lo mejor es que no dejaría de hacerlo.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Despertó sobresaltado al sentir una presencia en la habitación. Kenshin por instinto cubrió a Kaoru con su brazo y la atrajo más hacia sí. Y ella suspiró, pero no despertó.  
  
La sombra se movió y al llegar a la ventana, Kenshin notó las facciones del sujeto.  
  
No era ni Gohei ni Kihei, quienes pasaban una temporada bastante larga en la cárcel.  
  
Era un joven de cabellos negros e intensos ojos azules.  
  
-¿Kojiro?... ¿eres tú? Debo estar soñando.- Y Kenshin apretaba más a Kaoru, como si así pudiera asegurarse de que seguía a su lado, durmiendo.  
  
-Claro que soy Kojiro... Kamiya.  
  
Kenshin comprendió de pronto y se sintió más tranquilo. Un fantasma. Un fantasma amigo.  
  
-La amo con toda mi alma.- dijo, cubriendo la espalda de su pareja al elevar una de las mantas sobre ella.  
  
-Más te vale, chico. Mi hija es demasiado valiosa. Confía en ella, ámala y consiéntela un poco. De lo contrario, volverá ese chico y la pasarás mal. Porque el alter ego de mi hija no duda en golpearte fuerte, ¿verdad?-  
  
Kenshin sonrió. Kojiro Tendo era un insolente, pero un insolente necesario, ya que gracias a él comprendió muchas cosas. También le daba tristeza que Kaoru tuviera que guardarlo, finalmente. Había prometido no volver a ser nadie más que Kaoru Kamiya y ella, desde luego, era una mujer de honor que cumpliría su promesa.  
  
-Su hija es igual a usted vestida de chico, pero más bajita.-  
  
-Es una mujer fuerte y valerosa. Debe serlo, porque en el fondo es muy frágil, así que no le hagas daño. Ella es mi tesoro. Estoy tan orgulloso de ella.  
  
-Yo también, señor Tendo... perdón, señor Kamiya... ella vale demasiado. Sobretodo para mí... quizá no sea yo quien la merezca, pero ya no puedo dejarla ir, porque mirando sus ojos se me va la fuerza y no puedo resistirme.  
  
Kojiro Kamiya sonrió y haciendo un ademán amistoso con la mano para Kenshin, le deseó lo mejor en su matrimonio. Y se desvaneció.  
  
Kenshin se sentía tranquilo. Entonces notó las ropas que Kaoru había tendido en la tarde para secarse, sobre el piso, bajo el lugar en el que flotaba el fantasma de su padre. Kenshin se levantó para ordenar esas prendas con mucho respeto.  
  
-Yo sé que su hija también está muy orgullosa por haberlo tenido de padre, señor Kamiya. Y también sé que usted está muy presente en sus recuerdos. Por ello, usted no ha muerto aún.-  
  
Kaoru sintió como Kenshin se acomodaba un poco helado a su lado, aunque pronto entró en calor. Dentro de las mantas ella se sentía calientita y feliz y sentía deseos de ronronear como una gatita. Más cuando las manos de Kenshin ascendían por su torso, hasta descubrir un pezón y tironear de él, antes de dejarla tranquila e intentar dormir él también. La joven entonces lo acarició, mientras musitaba.  
  
-Kenshin... nuestra casa está muy bonita. Gracias a que has pagado parte de las reparaciones... nunca dejaré de agradecértelo. No era necesario.  
  
-Claro que lo era, Kaoru. Porque como tú lo has dicho, es nuestra casa.  
  
-Papá estaría muy contento de verla así.  
  
-Tu papá es feliz si tú lo eres.  
  
Kaoru sonrió.  
  
-Así debe ser. Todos los padres quieren a sus hijitos y son felices por ellos. ¿No?  
  
-Claro que sí, mi amor... cuando seamos padres, amaré mucho a nuestro hijo, porque será parte de ti. Y seré feliz por él y lloraré con él.  
  
Kaoru entonces respiró profundo. Quería hacerlo en la tarde, pero... no pudo. No todos los días se le dice a un hombre que será papá. Era el momento para decírselo.  
  
Y por la reacción de Kenshin, no se equivocó... aunque este no la dejó dormir en toda la noche acariciándola y haciéndole el amor hasta que el alba los sorprendió entrelazados. Kenshin, entonces, antes de dormirse sobando el vientre femenino, le preguntó a Kaoru.  
  
-Kaoru... y si es niña... ¿crees que le de con disfrazarse de "Kenshin Kamiya" para seguir a su hombre? Mi ropa está muy vieja ya... tendré que comprar una nueva para que ella se vea linda.  
  
------------------  
  
Fin acto siete, "Batalla por el amor de una dama"  
  
Fin "En el Nombre del Padre". Mayo 14, 2004.  
  
Notas de Blankaoru.  
  
¡¡¡¡Hola a todas!!!!  
  
Un fic más pasando a formar parte de la lista de "finalizados". No esperaba el éxito que tendría y eso me tiene muy contenta. Entre los logros de esta obra es que logró motivar a una chica para hacerse algunas hojas con su adaptación a historieta y le ha quedado muy buena. Muchas gracias, Shinta Girl, por tus viñetas... me han alegrado mucho la tarde!!.  
  
No sé qué comentar de este episodio largo, que según el contador de word, supera las veintidós páginas cuando yo usualmente escribo entre doce y quince. Creo que tiene de todo... aunque esta vez Kenshin me ha quedado un poco pervertido... y la boda y su noche entre Misao y Aoshi... jejeje, me ha gustado bastante. Bue... Aoshi virgen... me gusta esa idea. Como que no me imagino a Aoshi siendo desflorado por una prostituta o por alguna novia de la adolescencia... veré si sigo con eso en el próximo fic.  
  
En fin, esperaré pacientemente sus comentarios, porque mi cabeza no da para más y no se me ocurre qué poner. Sólo puedo agradecer vuestro apoyo y decirles que sigo porfiada y cabezota y terca y seguiré con este humilde oficio hasta el final. Ahora dispongo de una estufa en mi habitación, y guantes de lana, de esos sin dedos, para que mis manos mantengan el calor en estos días de grados bajo cero en las mañanas y no sufrir de esos reumas que me dan ni de los tendones. Quizá mi Ken Nihimura use de esos, son muy buenos...  
  
La universidad sigue absorbente y la promesa del Internet se mantiene, aunque mi desilusión crece con los días, pues nadie se aparece por aquí para instalarla... y yo la necesito. Pero en fin... ahhhh, espero que llegue pronto.  
  
¿Cómo descubrir a Blankaoru en la ciudad?  
  
Jajaja... no es difícil... generalmente se encuentra moviéndose por el centro de Santiago entre Plaza de Armas y san Diego, Dieciocho, etc. De lunes a sábado. Y toma la micro número 165 o 158. No viste a la moda y gusta de las camisas a cuadritos en esta época. Lo más representativo es su mochila negra con azul, que lleva pintada en el bolsillo superior trasero "Rurouni Kenshin" en japonés (juro que intenté que quedara bien) y suele babear ante los chicos que llevan un parche de Kenshin en sus bolsos. Y lleva siempre alguna chaqueta colgando del bolso. De preferencia, una de color negro, que tiene por lo menos 10 años (es mi favorita) A veces se la encuentra babeando ostensiblemente cuando sale de su comiquería favorita ubicada en calle Tarapacá, en especial cuando ha comprado un número nuevo de Kenshin, aunque su última compra fue un juego da naipes de Kenshin, lo que aún la tiene babosa.  
  
Bien... saluditos, besos, la sección que les debo aquí viene. Cariños a todos.  
  
Por cierto... alguien me envió un mensaje muy gracioso desde su celular a mi mail. No sé quien es, porque el celular no está registrado entre los míos. El mensaje era corto, pero gracioso... ya descubriré quién fue.  
  
Kaoru Sanz: al comienzo me sorprendió tu fic porque los capítulos son cortitos (ni comparación a los míos) aunque a medida que avanzabas en la historia iban alargándose. Bueno... me conmovió lo de tu hermano... yo amo a los míos y si les pasara algo, no sé, yo me muero. Pero creo que eres una chica fuerte y al menos seguiste escribiendo y eso es una buena señal. Bien, ya sabes, amo escribir, es mi terapia para soportar el estress que me producen estos días y eso es bueno si tomamos en cuenta que a diferencia de mis hermanas menores, no necesito pastillas o tranquilizantes ni tengo úlceras nerviosas. Estoy aún leyendo tu fic, debido a que antes que a ti, le juré de guata a Naoko Lizi que leería su historia y estoy en eso... si no te molesta, creo que podría dejarte mis comentarios la próxima semana.  
  
Todo lo que puedo decir, de momento, es que para escribir "bien", es necesario leer continuamente, porque sí descubres el tipo de lenguaje que más te gusta y a veces, necesaria inspiración aparte de que la ortografía y gramática mejoran considerablemente. Y no te preocupes, que no es necesario que sea un libro aburrido, sino de algo que realmente te interese, sea lo que sea. Lo siguiente, es que al traspasar tu idea, debes hacerlo de modo que al lector le parezca que lo que tú dices es interesante. Lo ideal sería que al escribir en el computador, dejes tu historia quietecita unas dos semanas y recién entonces vuelvas a leerla. Lo harás como alguien que lee casi por primera vez, porque habrán cosas de las que no te acordarás, y así, si tú entiendes todo lo que pusiste, sabrás que la otra persona que lea también lo hará. Y le harás modificaciones para que se entiendan mejor tus ideas. Lo más importante es que la práctica hace al maestro y que si escribes regularmente, te harás de un estilo, sin importar si tu talento es nato o no para escribir. Así que no te menosprecies y bueno... paciencia, please... no desmayes. Cuidate mucho mucho y disfruta el sol primaveral allá en tu tierra. Blankiss aquí tratará de no congelarse en los días que vienen.  
  
Sumire-chan: es difícil negarse ante el hombre que se ama y la pobre Kaoru vivió ese dilema, pero optó por su dignidad. Parece que le resultó, porque Kenshin pareció entender y ahora hasta se portaba bien con ella... sobre lo de si Kenshin fue samurai... no, no lo fue. Como dices, él fue espadachín, porque los samuráis eran una casta que vivía bajo el mando de shogun y lo defendían... y Kensan era sólo un hermoso espadachín. Por cierto, por lo que sé, "Rurouni" es una palabra que inventó Watsuki basándose en "Ronin", así que oficialmente, "Rurouni" no debiera aparecerte en ningún diccionario japonés. Cambiando de tema, claro que como es hombre, y más uno con una inteligencia excepcional como él, entonces era lógico que le picara el orgullo por no notar a su amada bajo la ropa varonil.  
  
Como ves, he puesto escenitas entre Yahiko y Tsubame y Aoshi y Misao, así que, deseo cumplido. Espero que te gusten... con Yahiko me la pensé e iba a hacer una escena más larga, pero... me gustó como quedó esa y la dejé. Con Misao y Aoshi, me reí un poco a costa de ellos. Bueno, te dejo y cuidate. Besos y besos.  
  
Catthy-Ishida: Bueno, solo me queda esperar que el arrepentimiento de Kenshin sea creíble y sobretodo, que ustedes, como lectoras, lo hayan perdonado. Kaoru lo hizo, pero después de luchar con él y perder. Siempre quise escribir una escena de combate entre Kenshin y Kaoru y me gustaría hacerlo otra vez en el futuro. Bueno, como todo tiene un fin y este fic no es la excepción, sólo me queda pedirte que sigas atenta a mis próximos trabajos y espero que también te gusten tanto o más que estos. Besos.  
  
Shinta Girl: Gracias, gracias, gracias por las imágenes... ahhhhhhh, me dio mucha pena con aquella entre Kaoru y Kenshin y bueno, me dije "Blankaoru mala, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso?" así que me inventé todo este episodio para enmendarme... gracias.  
  
Mer1: Holaa!!! Claro que nuestra Kaoru renunció a muchas cosas por seguirlo y el muy cretino sólo piensa en sexo, aunque según varias cadenas que me han llegado últimamente, y es un hecho comprobado por la ciencia, es algo que está muy presente en los hombres... guaus... sep, Aoshi es cada día más lindo. Se lució con las flores y sus pétalos en el matrimonio. Ahhhhh, ahora entiendo por qué tantas de ustedes lo aman sinceramente... parece que hacia allá voy yo también. Y bueno, veré que puedo enviarte sobre las parejas de animé. Tengo algún material de Ranma por ahí... nada de Sailor Moon, que fue m serie favorita antes de fanatizarme a full con Kenshin.  
  
Hitokiri Battousai 26: Aoshi paternal, Aoshi apasionado y virgen... creo que me gusta más mi Aoshi que el de la serie... aprendo a amarlo escribiendo sobre él. Imagínate, el de "Por Siempre Mía" me pone babosa con cada escena... Kenshin trató de enmendarse, aunque son las lectoras quienes tienen la última palabra. Acá tienes el final y bueno, besitos. Ya nos encontraremos en otro sitio.  
  
Kaoru86 Kamiya: al menos Kaoru aceptó la batalla contra Kenshin... ahora Kenshin sabe que a la próxima tontería que haga con ella, no la va a tener fácil para obtener su perdón. Me sorprende como evolucionaron los personajes y bueno... yo también extraño no poder charlar contigo y con otras niñas. Pero cuando busco tareas en Internet, se me hace imposible concentrarme. Espero pronto hacerme de más tiempo. Besitos!!!  
  
Gaby(hyatt.: Ken sufrió de "idiotez temporal" y aunque entre medio se la pasó bien, también se la sufrió bastante el pobre. Lo bueno es que Kojiro lo inspiró a luchar por Kaoru y le resultó. Espero que cuando leas esto, tu computador esté funcionando correctamente.  
  
Naoko Lizi Kinomoto: Bueno, Kaoru ganó muchos puntos con su actitud y esta vez trató de seguir en la misma línea, pero con tamaño pedazo de pelirrojo al frente. Al menos yo no soy tan noble y no me habría resistido demasiado rato ante él... ahhhhh.... Bueno, un Kenshin adorable y pervertido fue el que esta vez se hizo de la historia, así que esperemos que en el futuro les vaya mucho mejor a esos dos. Y a Aoshi... guaus... este chico aumentó su simpatía entre las fans...  
  
Rosalynn: Bueno, el final... ojalá y no te haya decepcionado. Besos. La próxima serie será cómica también.  
  
DarkCamnCam: Jeje... lo bueno de Kenshin como personaje es que es tan bueno que uno sabe que él no hace las cosas malas a propósito... o algo así como "sin querer queriendo" de acuerdo en que él no debiera tratar así a la mujer que ama, porque al final es utilizarla para pasarla bien él, aunque los motivos que tuvo Kenshin para su accionar son más o menos entendibles. Bueno, encontrarme por estos días en MSN es mucho difícil, pero no imposible, a menos que esté haciendo alguna tarea, en cuyo caso me pongo como "no disponible" "salí a comer". Besitos, DarkCam. Ya nos encontraremos.  
  
Kimmy Angy: Puuuuu... no hubo mi sangre, pero hubo más besitos... y es el final y para mí, no podía ser de otro modo... jajajaja!!! Hasta Yahiko y Tsubame tuvieron su minuto de gloria. Ahora que lo pienso... dejé algunos hilos sueltos en esta historia... mmmmmhhhh tendré que meditar sobre ello.  
  
Bueno, todo lo que puedo decir en este momento, es que además, agradezco a quienes me han confiado algunos pasajes de su vida. A todos quienes dejaron reviews, a quienes dejaron de hacerlo en el camino por problemas diversos... a quienes leyeron y no dejaron nada... bueno, no se puede obligar a nadie a dejarlos.  
  
Saludos, besos y abrazos a todos quienes confiaron en esta escritora de fanfics.  
  
Kaoruluz: Bueno... parece que los enredos están a la orden del día estando Kojiro Tendo a la cabeza, todo un personaje. Pegó bastante y quisiera verlo otra vez en acción, así que ya veré qué haré con él. Gracias por seguir mis otras historias... guaus... Actuación termina la otra semana. Jeje, espero hacer un final mejor que este. Chau... Me gustó la evolución de Aoshi... no deja de sorprenderme. Yes, ya no es un cubito de hielo, sino algo más rico y lindo. Lo amamos, ¿no? Bueno, sin embargo, yo sigo siendo fiel a mi pelirrojo, aunque ahora último cuesta... y mucho. Sobre tus comentarios con respecto a lo de los homosexuales, tienes razón... la gente o buena parte de ella, los mira como bichos raros y aunque dicen ser modernos y aceptar la diversidad, aún los discriminan. Y esto me lleva a pensar en mi Kenshin que pasó susto con Kojiro Tendo y el apasionado beso que le dio en la noche... ups, aunque luego se dio cuenta que era su Kaoru, igual es una situación difícil. Bueno, ahora si te dejo. Un abrazote de oso...  
  
Serenity: Bueno, subí los capítulos en las fechas y espero que el desenlace te haya dejado más o menos happy. No sé... siento que no soy muy buena para los finales... son mi trauma. Gracias por todo, Serenity. Cuidate. Muchos besos. ¡AAAhhhhh!!!! Acabo de descubrir tu mail por estos lados... te atosigaré con dibujos... muajajajajaja!!!1  
  
mi-io: Bueno, Kawais deshis imberbes, he de decirles que aún no he leído vuestro fic así que si quieren quitarme el título de sempai, no las culpo. Y no te preocupes por escribir mucho, que no me aburren. Por lo demás, este episodio lo que más tiene son lemons, así que lee con los ojos cerrados. Un besito, cuidense.  
  
Justary:Jeje, espero superarme en estos escritos, aunque a veces estoy tan cansada que siento que no hilan muy bien las ideas, pero porfío. Bueno, gracias por tus comentarios con respecto a los otros fics y deshi... espero que actualice su historia, porque yo... quedé con mis dudas.  
  
rikkutomoe: Bueno... yo usualmente trato de demostrar que nunca dejo de aprender y que soy tan de carne y hueso que suelo equivocarme también con la gente. Son cosas que me avergüenzan, pero bueno, se supone que uno debe trabajar en sus defectos para no herir a quienes ama. Por eso algunas de mis notas finales tienen ese tipo de reflexiones. Mi amigo me quiere mucho y yo a él. Y es un amigo bueno. Besitos, Rikku. Y si sigues "Por Siempre Mía", atenta a la historia de Tomoe.  
  
Rinsita, Marta, KaOrA-FGV-16, Maki-san, Kirara26, MisaoHX, eri mond licht, Dark Shadow, rikbiel , Misao-20, Umi. Besitos también a ustedes... y gracias. Pronto nos encontraremos. 


End file.
